Dragon Ball Alpha: The Different Dimension saga
by GotenksFTW
Summary: Follow Uub, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta on new and dangerous adventures! This takes place 7 years after DBZ and ignores DBGT completely.
1. Back in the Chamber

**Episode 1 Back in the chamber!**

_Argh!_ - Goku erupted, as Uub planted a fist on his right shoulder. _It's always like this_ - Uub thought. _Every time Goku and I spare, he lets me win!_ - Uub thought.

_Come on! You are not using your full power!_ - Uub shouted angrily.

Goku stopped in mid air and looked intensely at Uub.

_Whats wrong?_ - Uub asked cautiously.

_You are not the first one to think I am too soft_ - Goku said slowly.

Goku started powering up, and soon his hair turned gold and very spiky. He had far more to give, but he knew that this would be plenty. He knew that even though Uub had potential to become much stronger than Goku could ever dream of, Super Saiyan 2 would be plenty for now.

_You want it? You got it!_ – Goku said.

Goku stormed against Uub and did a powerful and quick series of punches and kicks, and then smashed his knee into Uubs gut.

Soon Uub was face down on the ground, breathing heavily.

_You don't learn much from being beat up. And even if you did… I am not that kind of teacher_ – Goku said.

_Ugh… You seem tense, Goku. Is something wrong?_ – Uub asked. He had now gotten back up.

_Yesterday, when I went to get the Senzu beans, I talked to Dende. He seems to think that soon, the earth will be in danger once again_ - Goku said.

_Don't worry, you always beat the bad guys!_ – Uub said optimistic.

_Don't you get it? The whole point of training you was, so that you could save the world, not me. And your training isn't anywhere near complete_ – Goku said.

_Oh… Maybe you won't have to save the world! Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta will do it! According to what you told me, Vegeta and Gohan are almost as strong as you, and if Goten and Trunks, does that… Fusion thingy, they too are super strong!_ – Uub said.

_Gohan has quit fighting, and Goten and Trunks are both still in school, so they can't have had much time to hone their skills. As far as Vegeta goes… He, not unlike me, is getting old. And he wouldn't stand much of a chance alone. I have to fight…_ - Goku said.

_Guess you are right… How long until this danger comes to earth?_ – Uub asked.

_Dende didn't know for sure, but around 5 days…_ - Goku said depressed.

_I don't think there is much of a chance for me to get as strong as you, or your friends, before that. If only there was a way for me to train quicker!_ – Uub said annoyed.

_Hmm… That's it! You are a genius!_ – Goku said with a happy grin on his face.

_I am?_ – Uub asked surprised.

_Hmm… If we are gonna do this, we might as well bring others_ – Goku said.

_What am I missing here?_ – Uub asked.

_Don't worry, you will understand soon_ – Goku said.

_Meet me at the lookout_ – Goku said right before he teleported away.

Uub took off, he wasn't really sure which way to go, since he had only been to the lookout once. He could sense Gokus power level, first Goku had stopped somewhere in the forest, if Uub remembered correct, that was about where Goku lived, then he teleported to somewhere in the city, and then to another place in the city. Goku finally stopped, he was somewhere about 110 miles from where he and Uub had been training. This has to the lookout – Uub thought. He quickly flew against Gokus ki signal.

_That sure took you some time! Well anyway, meet Gohan, Trunks and Goten. I tried to get Vegeta, but he refused to train with us…_ - said Goku.

_Hello, everybody_ – Uub said shyly.

_Hello!_ - Gohan said.

_Are you as strong as Goku yet?_ - Trunks asked.

_Yeah, show us!_ - Goten said encouraging.

Gohan was having trouble, not to laugh. _This is so typically them, they have barely matured since they were 8_ – Gohan thought to himself.

_Not right now_ – Goku said.

_So, why did you bring us here? You told me we were going to train, but why and where?_ – Gohan asked.

_Soon a great evil will befall this planet, much stronger than Majin Buu_ – Dende said mysteriously.

_So who is it this time? Another pink piece of gum? HAHAHA_ – Goten said jokingly.

Both Trunks and Goten laughed a bit. _They don't seem to understand how serious this is!_ – Goku thought.

_Listen, Uubs training isn't complete and me and Vegeta are getting too old. Even if this guy was weaker than Buu, we might still have been outmatched!_ – Goku said, trying to hide his frustration.

_Where are we going to train then?_ – Gohan asked again.

_Is it ready?_ – Goku asked, avoiding Gohans question.

_No… We can't seem to get that one last thing right…_ - Dende said.

_It will have to do_ – Goku said.

_Goku, don't be stupid! If something goes wrong you could be stuck in another dimension forever!_ – Dende said.

_If we don't, the world could be destroyed! _– Goku said.

_Please listen to me!_ – Dende said loudly.

_No. We are going to do this_ – said Goku.

_There is nothing I can do to stop you is there?_ – Dende asked.

_No_ – said Goku and with that he went into the buildings of the lookout.

_We better follow him_ – Gohan said. They all followed Goku into the building.

As soon as they were inside, Uub ran up to Goku. _Where are we going?_ – Asked Uub.

_The Hyperbolic Time Chamber_ – Goku said quietly.

_What? Whats that?_ – Uub asked.

_Before Dende became the guardian of earth, there was an old namekian named Kami who was the guardian. He created a certain room, inside of it time would pass very slowly and the gravity was higher, so you could train much better in there. When Majin Buu was on earth, the room, unfortunately, was destroyed. During the last 5 years Popo and Dende have been trying to rebuild it. It is a very complicated process, especially because it needed to be different from the old room. 10 times gravity isn't that much now, so the new room has 300 times the earth's normal gravity _– said Goku.

300? That's impossible… In there I will weigh around 40.000 pounds! – Uub said.

_Hmph! I used to train under 600 times earth's gravity_ – Goku said.

_Oh_ – Uub said, slightly embarrassed

_But it doesn't matter! This training is for you four, not_ me – Goku said. _I hope I know what I am getting them into! _- Goku thought_. I mean Uub is only 12! And the others are horribly out of training._

Soon they reached the door and stepped in. The shinning abyss was suddenly right in front of them, and the intense heat and dry air, hit them like a brick wall.

_Is this…_ Uub trailed off. He was dumbfounded.

_Wow… It's a lot worse than the old room_ – Gohan said quietly.

_I can't believe we are gonna spend a whole year in here!_ – Goten said.

_Yeah, last time we were only in here like 3 weeks or something_ – Trunks said, he was clearly doubting whether or not he was going to be able to do this.

_You have been here before?_ – Uub asked surprised.

_Yeah… We were… kind of the ones who broke it… Accident I promise!_ - Trunks said excusing.

_Actually, it was Piccolo!_ – Goten said. He was determined to prove his innocence in front of his father.

_Should we get started?_ – Goku asked.

_Uub stepped onto the white floor and fell to the ground. Argh! Man… This isn't going to be easy!_ – Uub said. He got back up, and stretched his muscles. He did a few pushups and punches into the air.

_You know, once you get used to it. It's not that bad!_ – Uub said encouraging. Soon the others joined him on the white floor. They all fell to the ground, except Goku who managed to stay standing. Gohan got up a few seconds later, but Trunks and Goten was on the ground for several minutes, while the others stood by and watched.

After training for 5-6 hours, they all sat down on the platform in the middle, where the gravity was normal, for lunch. Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Goten all ate violently, while Uub, who wasn't Saiyan, ate quietly and peacefully. When there was no more food, they sat back and relaxed.

_I was wondering… Could you by any chance show us your power now Uub?_ – Goten asked cautiously.

Uub looked at Goku. He smiled and gave him an encouraging nod. _Why not?_ – Uub said with a smile on his face.

Uub got up and placed himself in the middle of the plateau. They all positioned themselves about 10 feet from him, in a circle for a better view.

_You ready?_ – Uub asked.

_Yeah, go ahead!_ – Goten said encouraging.

Uub slowly started to power up, and his aura flared out. He started screaming as the entire chamber begun to shake. Soon his eyes turned white and the tiles on the floor were pulverized.

_Wow! It's much more than I expected!_ – Gohan said. _So this is your true power…_ Goku thought.

But soon the power became too much for Trunks and Goten, and they were sent flying off the platform.

_What?_ – Gohan said, before he too was tumbled into the white abyss. Only Goku managed to keep standing.

_I have to do something_ – Goku said.

Goku now too started to get pushed back. But before it was too late, he transformed into a SS1. He slowly moved up to Uub, and punched him hard right on the chin which sent Uub flying right through one of the giant hourglasses and out onto the white floor.

_Good_ – said Goku, clearly relieved. But then, something strange happened. The white floor started to change color. It slowly slid into a bright yellow, a sharp orange, a blood red, then a dark purple, then a royal blue and finally a shadowy black.

_Whats going on?_ – Goku asked. The floor started to warp and in on split second it seemed that everything stood still. But the silence was erupted by a thundering sound. The boys then disappeared, the floor turned back to normal, and that was it. They were gone.

_WHAT HAVE I DONE?_ – shouted Goku

**Authors note:**

_I decided to quit my old fanfic. I have already finished writing my old one, but after reading JTX1000's fanfic, I realized how much mine sucked. So I decided to start writing a new one. Hope you like it!_

_And yes I was inspired to use the Hyperbolic Time chamber by JTX._

_Hope he doesn't mind! :D_

_Oh, i forgot to mention, this takes place 7 years after the end of DBZ_


	2. Captured

**Episode 2 Captured!**

Gohan slowly opened his eyes. He was blinded by white light from right above him. He soon realized it was the sun. But something wasn't right, when he looked to his right he could see another giant light source, and the same with his left side. "Three suns… Am I on namek?" – Gohan asked himself.

He felt the surface he was lying on. It wasn't blue grass like on namek, it was harsh, rough dirt. It was like that for as far as he could see. Some places there were a few dried out trees, but that was it. It was all one big desert. He searched his surroundings and found that Goten and Trunks were lying a few feet from him, both unconscious. He tried to get up, but was unsuccessful. "The gravity here is much greater than that of earths" – Gohan thought. "Goten! Wake up!" – Gohan said as he shook Goten.

"Ah… Where… Are we?" – Goten asked, even though he already knew that Gohan was just as clueless as he was. Goten got up, but stumbled back to the ground.

"I feel so heavy… What is this place?" – Goten asked. He tried a few times and finally managed to get up.

"The gravity here is much stronger than earths… Well, at least it isn't as bad as the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. About 100 times I would say" – Gohan announced thoughtfully.

"That's not too bad. I can handle that!" – Goten said.

"Good. You wake up Trunks, and I will take Uub" – Gohan said and approached Uub. "Get up. Come on Uub" – Gohan said to the unconscious Uub. Uub slowly stood up, you could see that he too was affected by the high gravity, but he didn't fall down.

"Argh… I feel weird… Where are we?" – Uub said, while he rubbed his chin. Trunks too had gotten up, after a couple of failed tries. "We don't know, where we are" – answered Gohan. "Some desert, but it doesn't look like earth" said Gohan referring to the three suns.

"Ohw era uoy?" – said an unknown voice in an strange language. They all turned around and saw that three creatures all rode on some horrible abomination, who shared a small resemblance with camels. The riders were about 8 feet tall, and they were thin like skeletons, their eyes were red and their skin looked like it was made of ash.

But their riding animals were much worse, they had small pointy spikes all over their bodies and it looked like their eyes were on fire. "Ohw era uoy" – said the creature again.

"Yeht tnod kool ekil yeht era morf Anurac" – said the creature to the left. He grabbed a small device from his belt and raised it to his mouth. "Lareneg, ew evah ruof sredurtni, noissimrep ot erutpac?" – said the one with the walkie talkie. "noissimrep detnarg" – said the voice from the walkie talkie. They all raised their guns and pointed it towards the four Z fighters.

"Get ready!" – said Gohan. They all got into their fighting pose and got ready for a fight. The one in the middle fired his gun right at Gohan. It shot a small energy ball that collided with Gohans chest and sent him flying several feet back. When he hit the dirt, his chest was burned and he was unconscious.

"Gohan!" – shouted Goten desperately. All of three soldiers fired a charge and soon the other three were unconscious on the ground. The three soldiers loaded all of them onto an extra animal they had brought, and rode off.

**Back on earth:**

Goku fell to his knees. "I should have listened to Dende. It's all my fault!" – he thought. He slowly got up, and walked towards the door. When he stepped out, he almost expected Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Uub to be standing there. But they weren't. He kept walking until he reached the platform, Popo was watering the flowers and Dende stood in the middle still with a concerned look on his face. "Oh yeah, it only felt like a minute to them" – Goku thought. "Dende" – said Goku slowly.

"Goku!" – Dende said. He looked surprised, but still he looked sad. "If Goku returned so soon, that only meant that I was right. But where were the others?" the Namekian thought.

"What happened? Where are the others?" – He said concerned.

"I… don't know… They disappeared… They're gone…" He said, clearly disappointed. He didn't wanna look Dende in the eyes. He could easily imagine the look on the Namekians face. _I told you so. _"Why didn't I listen to him?" - Goku thought.

"What happened?" – Dende said calmly. That was one of the perks of being a Namekian, you almost never get upset.

"Uub, was going to show us his power. I didn't imagine it to be so much, he had never been so strong. But his Majin side took over and he became infuriated. He was out of control. Goten, Gohan and Trunks were thrown of the platform, by his power. I managed to knock him out, but when I did so, he was sent threw one of the hourglasses and out onto the white floor, and then they all disappeared" – Goku said, he was still blaming himself.

"It's not your fault" – Piccolo said. He had landed on the lookout without anyone noticing.

"Piccolo!" – Dende exclaimed happily, as if he was hoping that Piccolo was going to pull out a fancy solution from his turban. "Dende made a rookie mistake. Normally you would anchor the chamber to this dimension, so even if someone destroyed an hourglass, everybody would stay in this dimension" – Piccolo said, still with the same calmness as always.

"I didn't know. It was my first try!" – Dende said offended.

"Don't worry, Kami failed seven times before he got it right. And if Goku hadn't been so eager then you probably would have discovered your mistake at some point" – Piccolo said.

"Well what do we do now?" – Dende said lost.

"First, I think we should inform everyone what happened" – Goku said.

"Good idea" – Dende said.

"Man, how I am gonna tell this too Chi-Chi?" – Goku said wondering.

"If I were you, I would be more worried about Vegeta" – Piccolo said.

**On Planet Caruna:**

When Trunks opened his eyes he was lying on his left side with his ankles tied together and his hands tied behind his back. Trunks tried to break the ropes, but they were completely unbreakable to him. He wasn't used to being too weak to do anything. He looked around, it was still day (not surprising when he was on a planet with three suns), but apparently it was still nighttime, because the three soldiers were asleep. He kept on trying to break the ropes, but it was impossible. He thought about transforming, but it was too risky, he could wake up the soldiers.

He rolled over and looked to his right. He was looking right into Uubs unconscious face. Then he got an idea.

"Uub!" he whispered. No reaction.

"UUB!" he whispered again, this time a bit louder.

Uub squirmed around a bit, then he opened his eyes. "What?... Where am i?" – Uub asked.

"The soldiers are sleeping, I need you to break the ropes!" – Trunks said quietly.

"But why me? Why can't you do it?" – Uub asked.

"These ropes are super strong! If I have to have at breaking them, I would need to transform. And that might wake up the soldiers! Now hurry!" – said Trunks.

"Alright!" – Uub said.

"But remember, be as quiet as possible" – Trunks intervened. "I only hope that those creatures aren't too good at sensing energy" – Trunks thought to himself.

Uub started powering up; it was hard not doing it without making a sound. Normally he would scream his lungs out, but if he did that here, the soldiers would get their guns again. Soon he was reaching his maximum. He looked at Trunks, to tell him that this was it. But Trunks looked at him, as if he was expecting more. "Am I that weak?" – Uub asked himself. Now he meant it was time, he wasn't able to keep going, without awakening the soldiers.

"Alright! Here goes nothing!" – said Uub to himself. He tensed all of his muscles and began to pull and stretch the rope, but it didn't budge. Whatever that rope was made of, it was stronger than anything on earth. "I can't!" – he confessed to Trunks.

"What? You had much more back at the chamber!" – said Trunks disappointed.

"But I… I couldn't…" – Uub attempted.

"Come on! Just do it! Whats the worst that could happen?" asked Trunks.

"Guess you are right!" – said Uub. He tried again, but this time he kept powering up, his eyes turned white and he started screaming.

"Keep it down!" – Trunks said.

Uubs mind was at war with itself. He knew that he needed to control himself, but the Majin Buu inside him told him to keep going and right now: It was calling the shots. He felt exactly like he did back at the chamber.

"Uub! Calm down!" – Trunk shouted, trying to stop Uub but it was impossible.

The others had awoken from Uubs intense screaming, and it would not be long before the soldiers awoke too.

Uub kept powering up, and the ground was now shaking beneath him, and the soldiers could no longer ignore them. They awoke and was shocked to see all of them at conscious again.

"Tahw? Eht tsalb ew tohs meht htiw dluohs evah tpek meht nwod rof syad!" – said one of the soldiers.

"Ti sraeppa taht yeht era regnorts nath ew dah detapicitna" – one of the others said.

"Tub ti tnseod rettam, sa gnol sa eht sepor dloh pu" said the last one.

Just as he said that, Uub shouted even louder. And soon the roped around his wrist and ankles snapped like liquorices. "ARGH!" – shouted Uub as his power grew higher than anything he had ever experienced. Uub appeared right behind one of the aliens. The creature didn't even reach to react before Uub had slammed his fist right through his chest.

One of the other soldiers reached out for his gun on the ground, but before he managed to get it, Uub had moved in right in front of him and spun his head around. A full 180 degrees. He walked over to the last one, and before he was there he started preparing a ki ball in his hand. About a foot from him, Uub threw the ki ball at him, but just when it was about to hit, Uub was tackled by Gohan and the ball was sent off course, and it only blasted his right leg.

"Stop it Uub! Come to your senses!" – Gohan said. Trunk the grabbed Uubs arms and Goten took his legs.

"This is for your own good!" – Gohan said, right before he smashed his fist into Uubs face, knocking him unconscious.

**Authors note:**

_Alright about Uubs anger management problems. I imagine that since Kid Buu was completely driven by rage, then in order for Uub to reach his full strength then he has to become angry, the only problem is he hasn't learned to deal with all that power and anger yet._

_Please tell me what you think guys!_


	3. The Guardian

**Episode 3 The Guardian**

Uub opened his eyes, and was blinded by the sudden bright sun light. He was lying in the dry sand and Gohan was sitting next to him.

"Hey, you are awake!" – Gohan said.

"He is?" – Goten asked. Goten walked over to his brother and Uub. "You're right! So what happened to you back there?" – Goten asked.

"Yeah, one moment you were on the ground and the next you have killed 2 of those guys" – Gohan said.

"I… Don't know… I felt like…" – Uub began.

"I'll tell you what happened! Little Uub here destroyed our last chance of survival!" – Trunks said annoyed.

"What? What did I do?" – Uub asked confused. He couldn't see the three soldiers anywhere. "What had happened?" – Uub thought to himself.

"You don't remember anything do you?" – Gohan asked. Uub shook his head in response. "Well Trunks tried to get you to break the ropes, so we could escape. But suddenly you were out of control… and… you… well, what Trunks means is that, without those guys, we are completely lost, with no food or water" –Gohan said.

"That's exactly what I mean! And it's all your fault! If only you had done what I had asked you to do, then we wouldn't be in this situation!" – Trunks yelled angrily.

"I… am sorry" – Uub said. Trunks gave him one last angry look, and then he turned around and started running away.

"Trunks!" – Goten yelled. He was just about to run after Trunks, but he was stopped by Gohan.

"He'll come back, don't worry" – Gohan assured him.

"Yeah, you are probably right!" – Goten said. But they didn't have to wait long, because 60 seconds later, Trunks was flying right towards them.

"Guys! You won't believe this!" – He said with a huge smile, once he had landed. Clearly he had forgotten everything that had happened with Uub.

"What is it?" – Gohan asked.

"Its… I… you, follow me!" – Trunks said, very excited. "Has he found some way to get us out of all this?" – Gohan thought to himself. Trunks took off, and the others followed him. The flew over a sand dune and on the other side there was a large crater than reached down 15 feet.

"Whats that at the bottom?" – Goten asked.

"That's the best part!" – Trunks told him enthusiastic.

They all landed and started to climb down the wall of the crater. When they were about half way down, Uub started to be able to make out what it was. It was a young girl, who lay face down in the sand, with black hair to her shoulders and she was wearing something that looked like a red rope or fighting close. In front of her lay 7 gold balls.

"Is that… The dragon balls?" – asked Uub.

**Back on earth:**

"So… that's what happened…" – Goku finished. Everybody was standing on the lookout and had listened to his story.

"You stupid clown Kakarot! If you have hurt my son…" – Vegeta started, but was interrupted.

"Please Vegeta, not now" – Bulma stopped. She was the only one her husband listened to.

"Humph!" – Vegeta said angrily.

"Well what do we do?" – Chi-Chi asked.

"We need to find out where the boys are. Then we can redirect the room to that exact dimension" – Dende said.

"I don't get it" – Yamcha said.

"Basically the room is a portal. The right hourglass controls space, where you go. The left one controls time, when you go. If one gets destroyed it becomes unstable and starts sending everyone on the white platform, to different dimension. Luckily all the boys were on the platform at the same time, otherwise they could have been sent to different dimensions" – Piccolo said.

"Can I just use Instant transmission?" – Goku asked.

"No. The further you need to go, the more energy you need, and in order to travel through dimensions, you would need far more power than you could ever dream of Goku" – Piccolo said.

"But didn't Gotenks escape from the Hyperbolic time chamber?" – Krillin asked.

"Yes, but the hyperbolic time chambers dimension, was created as a parallel dimension with ours, and therefore required much less energy" – Piccolo explained.

"Why don't we just go in there and step out onto the platform?" – Vegeta said to them as if they were all a bunch of fools.

"The chances of getting send to the same dimension as they boys are slim to none and even if you were lucky and arrived in the same place. You would be just as stuck as they are!" – Dende said.

"How about the Dragon Balls?" – Pan asked.

"That wouldn't work" – Piccolo said.

"Why not?" – Pan asked.

"The dragon balls can't just pull people from any dimension you would like, there are not like a claw machine!" – Piccolo said, as if he was speaking to a child, even though she was 13.

"But you could just…" – Pan started.

"Pan, just let them deal with it. I am sure they know what they are doing" – Videl said.

Pan angrily away from the lookout. She reached the inside were Bra was lying on a velvet couch with her phone.

"And then I told him that… Pan, do you mind?" – Bra said.

"What?" – Pan asked angrily.

"Hang on, I gotta call you back. Whats up?" – Bra asked.

"You know how the guys are stuck in that other dimension? Well all of the others insist on going through a complicated line of events, but they don't realize that they could just use the dragon balls!" - Pan said.

"I don't know… Things always works for those guys, maybe you should just let them focus on getting them back" – Bra said.

"No way! Can I borrow the dragon radar?

**On Planet Caruna:**

"Sure is! And with them we can get back home!" – Trunks said.

"But who is that girl?" – Goten asked.

"I don't know… I ran back when I noticed the dragon balls…" – Trunks said.

"I think… That's Pan!" – Gohan said and started running down to her.

"He is right!" – Goten said and then he ran down there as well. Soon Trunks and Uub followed as well.

"Ugh… Where am I?" – Pan asked when she awoke after her father had shouted her name several times.

"You are safe Pan, don't worry!" – Gohan said.

"Gohan? Wow! I made it! Yes I actually did it! Take that Bra!" – Pan said happy.

"What? What is going on, Pan?" – Gohan asked strict.

"Well you see after you guys disappeared in the hyperbolic time chamber, then everybody started to rebuild the room, to get you back. But they were so stupid! I gathered the dragon balls and used Shenron to transport me and the dragon balls here! " – Pan said.

"And then we can use the dragon balls to wish us all back!" – Pan said happily.

"That's great, Pan. But don't you think you should have asked Dende or Piccolo about this first?" – Gohan asked.

"Relax! Let's just wish us back home, and then we can worry!" – Pan said.

"I don't know… There must be a reason; the other guys didn't figure this out" – Gohan said.

"You're right… I don't know if we should do this…" – Trunks said.

"Come if we don't try, we won't know!" – said Pan, and with that she reached out for the dragon balls, but when her hand was about a foot away a massive spark struck her hand.

"Argh!" – she shouted and jumped back. The balls started to emit small sparks to one another, until it looked like they had created an energy field between them. Then they started to hover in the air and rose to knee height. They started spinning and slowly gained speed and began to emit larger spark and soon the crowd was blinded by a giant light.

"What happened?" – asked Trunks as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it's over now" – Gohan said and slowly opened his eyes.

But where there before was only the dragon balls, there now was a tall green namekian like creature too. He was wearing loose shaggy blue pants, and a blue long sleeved shirt beneath a green loose vest. His ears were pointy like a namekian, but he had no antennas. He was bald and had no eyebrows, and he stood there looking down on the dragon balls.

"Who are you?" – Trunks asked.

"I… Am Hogosha! Guardian of the dragon balls!" – the creature said.

**Authors note:**

_Alright, the thing about power and Instant transmission, I think that deserves an explanation. Basically the further you have to go, the more energy you need. Goku is very strong and can therefore transport pretty much anywhere he wants in this dimension and probably in the next one too. But from there it gets tricky. Gotenks and Buu was able to escape from the chamber, without knowing the technique. But what they did back then was basically just an unstable and uncontrolled version of Gokus IT._

_At least that's the way I see it. _

_(Did anyone notice how both this one and the last one started out by someone opening their eyes?)_

_P.S. "Hogosha" is Japanese for guardian, at least according to Yahoo answers :D_


	4. The New threat

**Episode 4 The New Threat**

Hogosha was surrounded by strangers. A girl who would have to be around 14, a young man who was probably around 17, two men who had to be in almost the exact same age as each other, about 26 and one man who seemed different than the others. More mature, stronger, scarred and more experienced. He turned to face the man who he presumed were their leader.

"Which one of you tried to use the dragon balls?" – Hogosha asked.

"It was me" – Pan said with determination.

"Hmm… Perhaps he isn't the one in charge after all" – Hogosha thought. He held up his hand and prepared a small ki blast. "I am sorry, I do not wish to hurt you, but you must be stopped" – Hogosha said.

Pan took a step back in fear, the look on the creatures face scared her. "Hey, hold on a second" she said with a trembling voice. Hogosha threw the ball at Pan.

"MASENKO"– Gohan shouted and fired his beam. It collided with Hogoshas ball, and it was sent off course.

"If you struggle I will have to destroy you as well" – Hogosha said with a cold voice.

"Hey, listen pal! Why don't you tell us who you are and where you're from? And then maybe we will consider letting you live!" – Goten said with an angry voice. Goten was far too angry to notice the strong power emitting from Hogosha. But Uub wasn't. He was terrified, it was stronger than anything he had ever felt! Even Goku as a SS3 wasn't that strong!

"Very well. But after that, she must pay" – Hogosha said with a cold voice. He sat down in the burning sand and began to talk.

"I, as I have told you, am the guardian of the Dragon Balls. If they are used too far away from their creator, their power becomes unstable, and if used, their power could destroy worlds. It could lay waste to all living things in existence. So when the dragon balls are too far away from their creator, then I am sent to protect them" – Hogosha said without breathing in once. He didn't even seem to blink.

When Gohan looked closer he could see the resemblance this strange creature with Shenron. Even though he looked a lot like a namekian, his face was more like a reptile or a dragon.

"I must stop all who would misuse the dragon balls power, and then return them to their creator. Where are we?" – said Hogosha with a lifeless voice.

"We don't know. We were sent here by accident" – said Gohan.

"Let me see… We are in the 7th dimension. And the creator is in the… 2nd! 5 dimensions! How did you travel that far?" – Hogosha said, finally showing sign of emotion.

"My own power only reaches to travel 2! If I used all of my power maybe 3. But 5! It's impossible! How did you do it?" – Hogosha said with a voice full of astonishment.

"Well, we used the hyperbolic time chamber" – Goten said.

"Where is this chamber?" – Hogosha asked again with a cold voice.

"As I have said, we went here by accident, but our friends should be repairing the chamber right now and soon they will be back to pick us up" – Gohan said.

"I am afraid I can't eliminate you then, I need your help. Except the girl, she needs to die" – Hogosha said.

"Hey we didn't know any better! How were we supposed to know, that we were gonna destroy the world?" – Pan said confidently.

There was a minute of silence. "I suppose you are right, I can let you live" – Hogosha said.

"Good so it's all settled then? Hogosha doesn't kill Pan, and we help him get the dragon balls to safety" – Goten asked.

**On earth:**

(This takes place a bit before that stuff with Hogosha)

"No, Pan!" – Bra shouted, as Pan spoke her wish. Then Pan and the dragon disappeared.

"Oh no! They must all have noticed the dark sky, and soon they will all come running and I will get all the blame!" – Bra thought. And she was right, Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Dende all landed next to her just a few minutes after Pan had disappeared.

"I am so sorry! But it wasn't me! It was Pan, I just gave her the Dragon Radar, and maybe… helped t use it a little, but I didn't know she was actually going to use the balls! I am really sorry!" – Bra said, with an excusing voice.

"It's okay, Bra. It wasn't your fault" – Goku said.

"We better hurry repair the chamber. Cause it looks like she took the dragon balls with her!" – Vegeta said.

"Yeah, she was going to use them to wish all five of them back" – said Bra.

"Oh no! If she uses them there we will all be doomed!" – Dende said.

"Why?" – Tien asked.

"If the dragon balls are used too far away from their creator, they become unstable, and if they are used, they could destroy everything" – Dende said.

"That just means we have all the more reason to hurry up!" – Krillin said.

The all flew up to the tower again, with Vegeta carrying his daughter.

"Where is Pan?" – Videl asked them, even though she already kind of knew the answer.

"She… Is with Gohan" – said Goku.

"I should have known… Ever since she suggested that thing with the dragon balls, I knew there was no stopping her. That look on her face, I know that look all too well" – said Videl.

Piccolo was floating in mid air. He was meditating, he was trying to track their ki, and they all knew that he was the best for the job. His namekian senses were the finest there was.

"Wait! I found them! I can sense Gohans Masenko anywhere!" – Piccolo said.

"Good! Well then, where are they?" – Dende asked.

"The 7th dimension, somewhere on a planet named Caruna" – said Piccolo.

"Alright!" – said Yamcha.

"Don't worry guys! We will be there soon…" – said Bulma.

**On planet Caruna:**

"What are we going to do?" – Goten shouted out loud. It had been almost 9 hours since they had met Hogosha, and they had been walking the entire time. The dry climate, the high gravity and the three suns were taking its toll on the 4 fighters from earth. But Hogosha didn't seem to be affected.

"You will die of thirst and exhaustion in approximately 3 hours" – Hogosha said with his cold voice.

"How do you know that?" – Trunks asked in despair.

"Based on the time you spend on this planet, your physical stress and the lack of food and water, that is about as much time I estimate you have left" – Hogosha said. It was like he was a machine.

"Come on! We need to find civilization! There must be some kind of people on this planet!" –Trunk shouted.

"Daddy? Are we going to survive?" Pan asked with a sad voice.

"I… Hope so…" – said Gohan.

Deep down he knew that their chances were small. They hadn't seen any kind of life on this planet since they had left the soldiers. It was all one big desert. It couldn't be long before he started to see things. "Oh, I wasn't expecting it so soon" –Gohan thought as he saw a small village about 5 miles away.

"Guys, I think I am starting to see things" – said Trunks.

"What? You too?" – Gohan asked.

"Me three!" – Goten exclaimed happily.

"I don't think that's a mirage guys!" – Pan shouted.

Gohan happily used his last ounces of energy to run towards the village. So did Goten, Trunks and Pan, but Hogosha stood silent in the sand.

"You coming?" – Gohan asked.

"I might be a trap" – Hogosha said.

"Well then fine, you stay here!" – Goten shouted from afar, he was already only a few hundred yards from the village.

Hogosha didn't move a muscle; he just held the small wooden box with the dragon balls inside.

"Alright! Well be back to pick you up as soon as we have gotten something to eat" – Gohan said.

**In Akus palace:**

(All of the dialogue in this section was originally in Carunian, but in order for this to make sense for you guys, I wrote it in English)

"I am sorry General! I have failed!" – said the soldier with the damaged leg. He and two of his comrades had captured 4 creatures; they had looked weird and freaky, but had proved to be very strong. When they were asleep the 4 creatures had escaped, and killed his friends and damaged his leg. He didn't remember much of the episode, except that it had only been one of them had breaking free at first. He had started out by destroying Asugan who was the one who had magically created the ropes, which freed the others. The one who had killed Asugan then destroyed Fortial, but before he managed to kill the last soldier, his friends had stopped him.

"You must pay!" – said General Yoku. He sent a small ki beam from his finger tip through the soldier's chest.

"I would say death is a fitting punishment" – said the General. Even though he seemed fearless to his troops, he feared his master and his masters' personal henchmen. The weakest of the henchman was called Mei, and he alone had enough strength to annihilate General Yuko and all of his 500.000 troops. There were 3 more henchmen, each of them twice as strong as the last. But none of them even came close to their master.

He was magnificent. He alone had conquered the entire universe, and now he lived here on Planet Caruna. He had paid good money to the Anu'Rac people for them to serve as his own personal army and now they all served him with General Yoku in the front. His master had been here for almost a 100 years but, General Yoku had only been serving him for a few months, and he already feared him more than anything in the universe.

The Anu'Rac people had destroyed all life on this planet, only a few Carunian villages remained. Unfortunately, they had not been able to find them. The last General was killed by Mei, because he hadn't found any of the Carunians in three years. Personally General Yoku had found a small village with about 120 Carunians, Aku (his master) had immediately made them slaves. Yes, Yoku truly feared his master.

**Authors note:**

_Sorry if the last part was a bit boring, I just needed to explain a few things, and in case you were wondering there is going to be even more story lesson in the next episode!_

_Alright, Aku means evil, Mei means dark, Yoku means greed and all of Akus other henchmen also means something with dark._

_Yeah, i know the part "_Don't worry guys! we will be there soon_" was a bit cheesy, but who doesn't love cheese? _


	5. Attack of General Yoku

**Episode 5 Attack of General Yoku**

Goten stood near the first house of the village. It was more a hut than a house. I it was basically an igloo, but made of mud and sand instead of ice. Trunks, Gohan, Uub and Pan ran up to him. "What if this is a village for those weird soldier things that captured us before?" – Uub asked.

"Then we will get captured again" – Gohan said.

"But if we don't, we will die out here" – Gohan said.

"You are right! We have to go in!" – Goten said and ran in between all of the houses. Once he was in he saw that everyone was gone. The village was empty.

"Hello?" – Goten shouted. No answer.

The other ran in behind him.

"Where is everybody?" – Pan asked.

"I don't know Pan" – Gohan answered.

"It's alright. It isn't Anu'Racs!" – a strange voice shouted. Then creatures started flooding out from the houses, they had been hiding in. Soon they were surrounded. Goten took a closer look at one of the citizens. It looked a little like a namekian, but instead of green skin, it was sand colored and dark brown. It had small horns instead of antennas, and its ears weren't pointy. It was also holding a walking stick.

"Hello visitors!" – said the one Goten had been looking at.

"Ehm… Hi…" – Trunks said confused.

"I don't mean to be rude, but… what are you?" – Gohan asked cautiously.

"We are Carunians, the inhabitants of this planet" – the creature said.

"Really? You don't look like the inhabitants we've meet" – Goten said.

"That must be the Anu'Racs" – said another one.

"Who?" – Trunks asked.

"Why don't I tell you the entire story?" – said the one with the walking stick.

"That would probably be best" – Gohan said.

"But first, you must all be hungry!" – said another one of the creatures and led them into the largest of the huts. Inside there was a large table that was at least 20 feet long and reached all the way down to the other end of the room. Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks and Uub all sat down on a bench next to the table, which soon was filled with plenty of food. The creature with the walking stick sat down in front of them.

"First, my name is Elder Racia" – said the creature.

"Mgh… Trunks… Ghmm…" – said Trunks with his mouth full.

"Uub" – said Uub.

"Mgh…. Hm…. Goten…. Argh…" – said Goten also with his mouth full.

"Gohan" – Gohan said.

"Ehm... Pan" - she said nervously.

"Long ago, there were two main races on our planet. The Carunians and the Anu'Racs, not that we enjoyed each other's company, but they were too primitive to organize an attack and we were too peaceful" – Elder Racia.

"I think we are gonna need some more food!" – said Elder Racia cheerful.

A couple of Carunians carried in some more plates. "Where was I?" – The Elder asked himself.

"Oh yes, then Aku and his henchmen came to our planet" – said Elder Racia sad.

"Who is Aku?" – Uub asked.

"He is a great evil. He is a very strong fighter, his father was afraid of him and locked him away, but Aku broke free and killed his father when he was still a child. He traveled the universe and enslaved every living being. Right now he lives on planet Caruna, he has paid the Anu'Racs to serve him and kill us, the Carunians" – said the Elder sad.

"Then why are you helping us? How do you know we aren't some Akus henchmen?" – Goten asked.

"When Aku came here, an oracle spoke a prophecy that 6 warriors from a different galaxy would come to this village and fight Aku!" – Elder Racia said happily.

"You think that's us? We are just waiting for our friends to come and get us back home!" – Trunks said.

"It has to be" – Elder Racia said definitely.

"But we are only 5" – said Pan.

"Yes, that does present a problem… There wouldn't happen to be another one in your group?"

**In Akus palace:**

(All dialogue in this section is translated into English)

"That takes care of that!" – said General Yoku.

"General!" – said the recruit that had just taking the soldiers body away.

"Yes?" – said the general.

"I found this in one of his pockets!" – said the recruit and held up a small device that looked like a radar.

"Oh… It seems that he placed a tracker on one of them" – said General Yoku. "I have to find these freaks! If one of them was actually able to break those ropes, then I must dispose of him as quickly as possible, I can't let anyone endanger my position, if Aku found about someone being this strong he could get very angry" – Yoku thought. "Gather the troops. We leave at nightfall!" – said General Yoku.

**Back in the Carunian village:**

"Yeah, we have one. He thought this might be a trap so he is waiting outside the village" – said Goten.

"Well, should we invite him in?" – asked the elder.

"No, don't worry, he doesn't seem like the kind of type who eats or sleeps" – said Pan thoughtful.

"Oh well, you must be tired, I will show you where you can sleep" – the Carunian elder let them into a small room with 6 beds.

"Well, we were expecting 6 of you, but…" – said the elder.

"Thank you so much for everything" – said Gohan.

After the elder had left, the all sat down on a bed.

"So what do we do?" – Uub asked.

"Do you mean: do we fight this guy or disappoint an entire race and maybe sentence them to slavery and death?" – Gohan asked.

"Sure it might be easy for you, but me and Pan have never actually had a "real" fight in our lives" – said Uub.

"No matter what, we can't let them down, look at how nice they have been to us" – said Pan.

"Guess you are right… Goodnight everybody" – Uub said. As Uub took of his weighted boots and vest he noticed something. On the inside of his boot there was attached a small metal thing. "Wonder what this is?" – He thought and lightly threw it out the window.

**A couple of hours later:**

Uub was awoken by a giant explosion. "What was that?" – Uub thought. He got up and looked out the window, hundreds of Anu'Racs was running around with their weapons and shooting at everything.

"Everybody get up!" – He shouted. He ran to Gohans bed and shook him violently.

"Wake up!" – he shouted in Gohans sleeping face.

"Ugh… What… Whats going on?" – Gohan asked very confused.

"The village! Its under attack!" – Shouted Uub.

"What? No way!" – Gohan said.

"Yes! Help me wake the others!" – Uub shouted. Soon all of them were awake and then they ran outside.

"Lets go!" – Gohan shouted and they all took off and started slaying Anu'Racs. The soldiers were very strong and specifically Pan was having trouble, Sometimes Gohan or Goten even had to help her out. Even though most of the Z fighters were much stronger than the soldiers, there was just too many and soon they were back to back and surrounded by the soldiers.

"What now?" – Trunks asked.

"I don't know" – Goten answered.

The circle of Ana'Racs that surrounded the young Z-fighters was broken by another Anu'Rac and he stepped into the middle in front of Trunks, but he was different from the others, his clothes looked more like leaders clothes, and he had a small medal strapped to his chest. "Era uoy eht seno ohw depacse ym sreidlos?" - asked General Yoku.

"What?" –Trunks

"Ah! You speak English. Are you the ones who escaped my soldiers? Are you the ones who killed 2 of them and injured the last one?" – he asked calmly.

"Well, yeah I guess that's us!" – Goten said jokingly.

"Which one of you broke the ropes?" – he asked.

"Eh… That was me" – said Uub and stepped forward.

"You don't look like much… Well then, fight me! If you win, I will leave this village" – said General Yoku

"Lareneg!" – said one of the few soldiers that understood English.

"Tnod yrrow eh tnow niw" – said General Yoku.

"So shall we get started?" – asked General Yoku.

"Alright! But we fight outside the village!" – said Uub.

"Fine" – General Yoku agreed.

"Should we help him?" – Goten asked.

"Only if it becomes necessary" – Gohan answered. Uub led General Yoku and the others outside the village. "This guy is super strong, I don't know if I can take him alone, I don't even know if I can take him on if the others help me… I better lead him towards the place we left Hogosha" – Uub thought. Soon they were out of the village, but Uub knew he had to continue, if Hogosha should have a chance at helping them.

"This is far enough! Let us fight!" – General Yoku said about a mile from the village.

"First let us introduce ourselves" – General Yoku said and bent over. "I am General Yoku the leader of the Anu'Racs" – he said.

Uub bent over as well. "I am Uub, apprentice of the great Go...!" – he said with a proud voice, but was interrupted by Yoku who swiftly speeded forward and smashed his elbow in Uubs neck, which made Uub scream in pain.

"Argh! You are not supposed to attack when I am introducing myself!" – Uub shouted.

"And you are not supposed to trust your opponents! Now get up, so I knock you back down!" – Yoku said.

Uub slowly got up, and as soon as he was standing upright, Yoku lunged his fist at the young man, but Uub managed to jump to safety.

"How do you like that?" – Uub asked.

"I don't like that at all!" – He said with an angry voice. He appeared behind Uub and kicked towards his side, but Uub was quicker and moved out of the way. Yoku kept throwing punches and kicks towards Uub, but nothing seemed to hit, Yoku was just too slow.

"Had enough yet?" – Uub asked.

"Not quite!" – Yoku said. "You see, I have far more than I have shown to you!" – he said. He slowly moved his hands to his back, then he moved his arms a bit, and it sounded like he had opened some kind of metal buckle.

"What are you doing?" – Uub asked nervously.

The general kept repeating this process all the way down his back. Then he grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled it off. What had looked like a tight fitting silver shirt, turned out to be a weighted metal vest. "You never heard of weighted clothing before?" – Yoku asked and dropped his vest to the ground which made a significant crater in the rough sand.

"Of course!" – Uub said and bent down to strap off his weighted boots, only to realize that he was barefooted. "Oh yeah, I took it off before I went bed" – Uub said.

Yoku stormed against Uub, now much faster than before and much faster than Uub. His fist hit Uub like hammers on an anvil, and soon Uub was too damaged to fight.

"You prepared to quit yet?" – Yoku asked.

"Just… Give… me… a… minute…" – Uub said while breathing heavily.

"We have to help him" – whispered Pan to the others.

"Yeah, but how? If Uub can't hurt him, how will we?" – Trunks whispered back.

"You guys distract, and I will hit him with all I got" – Gohan answered.

"Do you think it will be enough?" – Goten asked.

"I hope so" – Gohan answered.

Goten, Pan and Trunks took off against Yoku.

"KA"

Pan was the first to reach him, and she was quickly knocked away like an insignificant fly.

"Are you trying to cheat or something?"

"ME"

Goten and Trunk transformed into SS1, and then stormed against Yoku, Goten kicked him right on the neck, but Yoku didn't even react.

"HA"

Yoku then grabbed Goten with both hands and started to squeeze him. But Trunks came to his rescue by firing a small ki blast right to Yokus gut.

"ME"

Yoku kicked Trunks which sent him flying into the ground.

"HA"

Yoku then punched Goten in the stomach so he was pummeled into the ground.

"ME"

Uub managed to muster up the strength to plant on last kick on Yokus kneecap, which made him fall to his knees.

"HAA!" – Gohan finished his attack which hit Yoku right in the stomach, the explosion was enormous, and the entire area was filled with smoke.

"You did!" – Pan shouted.

"Yes!" – Trunks shouted.

"HAHA!" – Yoku grinned. "Did you think that little display of fireworks could harm me? HAHAHA!" – Yoku shouted. As the smoke cleared, they could see that Yoku was still very much alive, he was back on his feet and strangling Uub. "Once I am done with this guy, it's your turn!" – Yoku said, when suddenly a small ki beam pierced right through Yokus chest.

**Authors note:**

_Who killed Yoku? Was it Goku? Or was it someone completely new? _

_Hope you liked the episode!_

_And in case you didn't notice, the first Kamehameha of the series!_


	6. The Evil of Aku

**Episode 6 The Evil of Aku**

Yoku fell to the ground and green blood flooded into the sand. "I thought you might need some help!" – Hogosha said.

"Hogosha!" – Gohan said surprised. "Did you?" – asked Goten and pointed to Yokus lifeless body.

"Yes. He would have killed you, and you are no use for me dead" – Hogosha said.

"Well, thanks…" – Goten said.

"Guys, we are about to have company!" – said Pan and pointed to the village. The Anu'Rac soldiers were tired of waiting and were now flooding to see their General in battle, but as soon they saw his dead body, they were horrified, if these guys were strong enough to beat their General, what kind of chance did they have?

"Kool! Yeht dellik eht lareneg!" – One of the soldiers shouted and then they all ran.

"Well, I guess we were lucky!" – said Pan positively. Then all of the villagers came running out from the village.

"YOU DID IT!" – One voice shouted. "YOU REALLY ARE THE ONES FROM THE PROPHECY!" – shouted another. They were all so happy and cheerful, once they reached them and saw the condition Uub and Gohan were in, they quickly helped them up to the village.

**On Akus palace:**

(Most of the dialogue in this section was in Carunian, but has been translated to English)

"WHAT? Yoku was killed? That's impossible!" – said Y'kli, the Anu'Rac said who was second in command, after the recently diseased General Yoku.

"No, sir, its not. I saw his body, sir" – said the scout nervously.

"Who killed him?" – asked Y'kli.

"5 small strange creatures tired him out before a last one came and finished him off" – said the scout excusing.

"Fine. I will deliver the news to Master Aku" – said Y'kli.

Y'kli walked towards the door and it slid aside as soon as he was in front of it. He walked up the hallway and reached the last door. It was much larger than the other doors, almost 15 feet tall. He knocked on the door, hoping Aku wouldn't answer, he knew how vicious the master could be at times.

"Who is it?" – asked a voice from behind the door.

"Y'kli, sir" – he said with a trembling voice.

"Come in" – said the voice. Y'kli stepped into the room, he really wanted to turn around and run away as far as possible, but he knew that the master would catch him in the blink of an eye. He could only hope that the master would be merciful on his soul.

"What do you want?" – Aku asked annoyed.

"If you want more money, you might as well kill yourself. It would safe me the trouble, and I can guarantee that it would hurt much, much less" – Aku said.

"No, sir" – said Y'kli ashamed. His master was sitting in his chair with his back turned, he knew he was on thin ice. Alone disturbing his master could be enough to get killed by either him or his henchmen, if he wasn't feeling in the mood, which was rare.

"A scout found Yoku in the desert outside a Carunian village, dead" - Y'kli said.

"Who killed him?" – Aku asked cold.

"6 unknown creatures. Not from this planet" – Y'kli said.

"What coordinates?" – Aku asked.

"546.234, sir. Should I send a team out to collect his body?" – Y'kli said.

"Why would you waste time and resources on such a silly thing?" Aku asked annoyed.

"To… Give him a proper burial, sir" – Y'kli said, he had crossed a line. It was over.

"No" – said Aku. Then he raised his hand, and slowly started to clench it together.

"Sir… I… am merely the… messenger!" – said Y'kli. He could feel his throat starting to close up.

When he was dead, Aku pressed a button on his desk.

"What do you want, sir?" – A voice sounded in the speakers.

"Send someone to remove Y'kli, at this point he practically only serves as a dust collector, and get Mei and Kuro in here, I must speak to them, do not make me wait" – Aku said.

"Of course, sir, it won't be long, sir" – the voice said.

A few seconds later, three beings stepped into the room. The one to the far left, was another Anu'Rac, the one in the middle was very short, 4 feet max, but very muscular and had serious look on his face. The last one was thin and about 6 feet tall, had unnatural long limbs and a over confident look on his face.

The Anu'Rac stepped over to the body and dragged him into the furnace a few feet away.

"Lazy bastard… couldn't you have done that yourself…" – mumbled the Anu'Rac silently, hoping that Aku wouldn't hear him.

"Whats that?" – Aku said loudly.

"Nothing, sir" – said the Anu'Rac,

"Yes, I think you said something about lazy, is that correct? And I think you slipped in bastard as well" – said Aku.

"No, sir…" – said the creature.

Aku snapped his fingers which caused the, Anu'Rac to burst into flames. As soon he was down, Aku referred to the two others.

"I want you two to go the coordinates 546.234, and kill anyone you find. Especially any aliens" – said Aku.

**Back in the village: **

Uub woke up to the sudden realization, that he was alive. The last thing he remembered was that Yoku was strangling him, and then he had passed out. He sat up in the bed, but he was only one in the room. He got up and got dressed. He slowly left the room, to find the others, except Gohan, eating breakfast by the large table.

"Hey guys" – said Uub.

"You're awake!" – Goten shouted.

"You had us all worried!" – said Trunks.

"Sorry about that. Is there any left for me?" – Uub asked.

"Not much" – said Goten.

"There is some of this weird bread, thingy" - said Goten.

"Hey guys" – said Gohan who had just walked into the room.

"Hello Uub, good to see you're up and running" – said Gohan.

"Thank you" – said Uub.

"I just talked to one of the Carunians and he agreed to show us the way to Akus palace!" – said Gohan enthusiastically.

"Good, so we are going?" – asked Uub.

"Of course! Didn't you hear? We are the chosen ones!" - said Goten.

"What?" – Uub asked.

"Well, the villagers seem to think so, and we can't really let them down, after all they have done for us" – said Gohan.

"Yeah, you're right!" – said Uub.

"How did you guys defeat Yoku?" – Uub asked, suddenly remembering he wasn't dead.

"Hogosha did it" – said Pan.

"With one shot! Do you believe it?" – said Goten

"So where is Hogosha?" – Uub asked while eating his breakfast.

"He insisted on staying outside the village, he thought it might still be a trap" – said Pan.

"Okay. I just got to finish my breakfast and then we can go" – said Uub.

"Take your time" – said Elder Racia who had just walked in.

"Thanks" – said Uub with his mouth full.

"Don't mention it! If the prophecy is true, then you will save our entire race" – said the elder.

"We are just glad we can help" – said Gohan.

**On earth:**

Yamcha and Krillin had been searching everywhere for a store that sold glass in custom shapes, and they had only found one store, but it required 2 weeks' notice, and in that time, Pan, Uub, Goten, Trunks and Gohan could all have died and the dragon balls could easily have been used. They had talked to Bulma, because she had to know someone who did something like that. And sure enough she knew a guy, but he said that it would take him 2-3 days to make something that big.

Dende and Piccolo had been working day and night (which really wasn't that weird, since they didn't require any sleep), they were surprised of how much harder it was to make the room jump five dimensions, instead of just one.

Bulma was trying to calculate where Dende and Piccolo should make the room go. It wasn't enough that it transported them to Dimension 7, they needed to land on the right place on the right planet. Tien was helping her do that. Since she wasn't any good at sensing ki, Tien constantly sensed where the guys were and reported to her.

Goku and Vegeta were training. Cause while Piccolo was looking for Gohan and the others, he had also sensed something else. A huge and dangerous power level, which seemed as dark and corrupted as evil itself.

**Authors note:**

_Okay, a bit boring maybe. But don't worry the next chapter is going to be really action packed! Basically one big fight scene!_

_Please review! Don't hold back! Even if you think it is the worst crap in the world, I don't care. Just tell me what you think!_

_Thanks in advance!_


	7. Uubs Anger

**Episode 7 Uubs anger**

Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan and Uub left the village with the Carunian, Gaido, who was going to guide them through the desert. They had tried to talk Hogosha into going with them, but he thought that bringing the dragon balls right into Akus claws would be dangerous, so he stayed and waited for them in the desert.

"How long till we reach Akus palace?" – asked Goten.

"Well, we should reach it in about 2 to 3 days, at this pace, but… Get down!" – shouted Gaido suddenly.

They all quickly did it, and a few seconds later two figures who swooped past them high in the air. They were heading straight for the village they had just left.

"Who were they?" – asked Pan.

"That was Mei and Kuro, two of Akus henchmen" – said Gaido with a terrified voice.

"But what are they doing here?" – asked Gaido himself.

"They would never be sent out of the castle" – said Gaido.

"Weren't they heading for the village?" – asked Pan.

"You are right!" – said Gaido.

"The rumor must have spread; they are most likely looking for the ones who killed Yoku!"

"Well, we better not disappoint them!" – said Goten, the Saiyan in him roaring for a fight.

"No! You can't endanger your destiny" – said Gaido.

"Do you suspect us just to sit back, and see the people in the village get killed?" – asked Gohan.

"No… I guess you are right…" – said Gaido. Goten took off followed by Gohan, Trunks, Pan and Uub.

"Hey! You two!" – shouted Goten to the two figures, who stopped in midair.

"Get over here!" – shouted Trunks.

"And who might you be?" asked the tall lean person.

"I am Trunks and this is Goten" – said Trunks and pointed at Goten.

"That is my brother Gohan, my niece Pan, and our friend Uub" – said Goten and pointed at the others.

"And we are the ones who defeated Yoku!" – said Goten and Trunks simultaneously.

"Are you now?" – asked the small one with a creepy one.

"I am Mei" said the tall one.

"And I am Kuro" – said the small one.

"Which one of you 5 wants to go first?" – asked Kuro.

"Since there is two of you, then I think it would only fair, if two of us fought as well" – said Trunks.

"Yes, that does sound fair" – said Mei. As soon as he had pronounced the last syllable, Goten stormed forward and smashed his fist into Meis chin, which caused him to be knocked a step backwards.

"Uh! I could almost feel that one!" – said Mei.

"Let me try!" – said Mei. He plunged his fist into Gotens stomach which caused him to cough up blood and smashed him into the ground, which sent cascades of sand flying into the air.

"GOTEN!" – shouted Gohan and descended next to the place Goten had crashed.

"I am alright" – said Goten, and got back up from the crater. Trunks landed right next him. "They seem pretty strong" – said Trunks.

"Yeah, trust me they aren't supposed to be messed with" – said Goten.

"I can't seem to get a decent reading on these guys, they must be very skilled at hiding their power level" - said Uub, said Uub who had recently landed next to the others.

"Pan, stay out of this!" – said Gohan.

"Ah! Come on dad!" – Tried Pan, but Gohan wasn't changing his mind.

"We have to attack as a team" – said Gohan.

"Alright!" – said Goten.

Goten and Trunks transformed and powered up. Gohan tried to awaken the powers that the Elder Kai had unlocked almost 20 years ago, and Uub powered all the way to his maximum.

"Wow, it seems they are pretty strong, but how they managed to beat Yoku is still a mystery to me" – said Mei.

"Like this!" – shouted Trunks and speeded forward to Meis surprise. He managed to kick Mei in his gut, before Mei knocked him away with his right fist. But Goten came flying and collided with Mei so he was sent into the sand.

While Goten and Trunk was trying their luck with Mei, Gohan and Uub were fighting with Kuro. Gohan punched towards Kuros face, but Kuro effortlessly moved his head out of the way, but as he did Uub moved behind him, and tried to kick him in the back, but Kuro managed to block.

Mei quickly got up and blasted Goten so he was burned across the chest and knocked back into the sand. Trunks tried to surprise Mei with a sudden elbow to his gut, but failed miserably, as Mei moved out of the way. Then Mei kicked Trunks into the sand right next to Goten, he then rapidly fired hundreds of ki balls into where Goten and Trunks had landed.

"Goten!" Trunks!" – shouted Gohan as he watched his little brother, and his best friend get blasted. But that little second of distraction, was enough for Kuro to beat him into a pulp and pummel him into the sand, next to the two others, and without Gohan Uub didn't stand a chance, so soon he too was sent into the ground.

"Was that it?" – asked Mei disappointed.

"Apparently so! Guess Yoku must have been getting soft!" – said Koru.

"Yeah, should we bring them back to Aku?" – asked Mei.

"No. He specifically told us to kill them" – said Kuro.

"Then let's get it over with!" – said Mei.

They both landed next to the craters, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Uub had made.

"Oh, it looks like one of them is still at consciousness!" – said Mei.

Uub slowly stood up.

"I am really sorry, but I am going to have to kill you and your friends!" – said Kuro viciously.

Kuro raised his hand and made a ki ball, which slowly grew larger and larger.

"Don't you dare, hurt my friends!" – shouted Uub as his anger took over.

"YOU… WILL… PAY!"shouted Uub, his power began to rise in an insane manner and his eyes turned white.

"Wow, his power is increasing! It's impossible!" – said Mei, overwhelmed.

Uub appeared behind Mei and kicked him in the back which sent him flying forward with great speed.

"What?" – asked Koru.

Mei got up and looked at the angered Uub.

"How could his power have increased that much?" – asked Mei.

Uub stood and breathed heavily, but then suddenly stormed against Kuro and kicked him by the neck and then used his neck to push himself towards Mei and punched him in the chest, so he fell to the ground.

"Argh… How did… he do that?" – asked Mei angry.

"I don't know… Come on! Let's get him!" – said Kuro.

Kuro swooped over Uubs head, but Uub grabbed his leg and smashed him into the ground, but as he did Mei, grabbed him from behind in an arm lock.

"Haha! Got you now!" – Mei shouted confidently.

Kuro started to prepare a ki beam. But Uub easily broke the arm lock an approached Kuro with great speed, but he wasn't quick enough, before Uub could reach him Kuro had fired his beam and it collided with Uub and caused a great explosion.

"Haha! Got you!" – shouted Kuro.

But as soon the smoke cleared, it became obvious that the beam had hardly hurt Uub.

"That isn't good" – said Mei.

Uub appeared behind Mei and slammed his fist straight through Meis chest.

"Argh… I…" – said Mei, and then he fell to ground.

"You… Monster!" –said Kuro.

Kuro powered up further and flew towards Uub, filled with rage. Uub moved out of the way headed for the sky, but Kuro was right on his trail.

"You will die!" – shouted Kuro.

"HAHA!" – laughed Uub.

Suddenly Uub stopped, but Kuro had too much speed to stop, and was heading straight for Uub prepared fist and as soon as he was close enough Uub slammed him with great force in the face, which caused him to be sent several miles downwards.

When Uub landed on the sand, Kuro was laying in a deep crater with blooding flooding from his face and several bruises and injured caused by his collision with the sand.

"You… I…" – began Kuro, but was interrupted by Uub, who smashed his fist straight through Kuros chest.

"Hehe…" – laughed Uub.

"Uub!" – shouted Pan.

Uub turned to her and looked angrily at her, as if she was his next victim.

"What… What's the matter?" – asked Pan nervously.

Uub started walking against Pan, but was hit by a small ki beam on the side of his head.

"Don't… Don't you lay finger on her… Ugh… Get away from her!" – said Gohan, with great trouble because of the severe beating he had taking a few minutes ago.

Uub looked angrily at him then stormed towards him.

**In Uubs mind:**

"Where am I?" – thought Uub. "Why is it so dark in here?" – asked Uub himself.

"You are in your own mind" answered Goku as if he had heard what Uub had been thinking.

"Goku! What are you doing here?" – said Uub with a surprised look on his face.

"I… Huh… Come to think of it, I don't know! Haha" – said Goku oblivious.

"I guess I am here to help you" – said Goku.

"What do you mean?" – asked Uub.

"Look over there!" – said Goku.

Uub looked the way Goku was pointing. There was a large hole in midst of all the darkness that seemed to show exactly what Uub was seeing. Kid Buu was standing looking at the hole, right now the only thing that was visible through the hole, was Pan. She was standing in the desert, with a frightened look on her face.

"Pan!" – shouted Uub hoping she could hear him.

"She won't hear you" – said Goku.

"Well, then what do I do?" – asked Uub.

"Right now, Buu is in control of your body. His rage is fueling you to fight anyone you see" – said Goku.

"When you become angry, you become stronger and lose control. When Kuro threatened your friends you became angry, which made you strong enough to beat them. But you lost control, and it's not the first time" – said Goku

"So basically Buu becomes in charge when I get angry?" – asked Uub.

"Correct, and if you aren't calmed down, you will kill your friends" – said Goku.

"No! I would never do such a thing!" – said Uub.

"I am afraid, that Buu is the one in charge" – said Goku.

"But if I defeat and kill Buu, I will save my friends, right?" – asked Uub.

"Yes, but… There is no reason to kill Buu; you'll need to tame him! Control your anger! Then you will be stronger than ever before!" – said Goku and then he faded away.

"Goku!" – shouted Uub. "I guess I am going to do this by myself!" – said Uub determined.

Uub looked up at the hole to see that his body was now heading towards Gohan.

"Let's do this Buu!" – said Uub. He ran forward and grabbed Buu. He could see on the hole, that his body had stopped. "Yes, its working!" – thought Uub.

"Run! I don't know how long I can control myself!" – said Uub, hoping that Gohan could hear him, apparently he could, cause then he grabbed his friends and flew off.

"Good! Let's do this, Majin Buu!" – said Uub.

**Authors note:**

_I was having trouble writing the part that was taking place in Uubs mind, but I think I did okay._

_Please review!_


	8. Fusion Time!

**Episode 8 Fusion time!**

Gohan was flying next to Pan, with Trunks over his shoulder and Goten in his right hand. "What happened to Uub back there?" – Asked Pan, with a slight hint of panic in her young voice. Gohan was quiet for a few seconds before answering, "I am not sure that was Uub… When I looked him in the eyes… It felt more like Majin Buu"- said Gohan.

"So you are saying that Uub was "possessed" by Majin Buu?" – Asked Pan, sarcastically. "You may not know this, but Uub is the reincarnation of Majin Buu" – said Gohan.

"What? You are kidding me!" – said Pan.

"I think that Buu was controlling him back there, it's happened twice before: the first time Goku managed to knock him unconscious, the second time Goten, Trunks and I managed to hold him down, but this time… He was much stronger than before" – said Gohan.

"But he seems so nice…" – said Pan. "That because he is. But unfortunately sometimes, when he gets angry, Majin Buu takes over. Back there he was able to contain the beast, now all we can do is to hope he can keep doing that" – said Gohan.

"I think Trunks is waking up, lets land here!" – said Gohan.

"Shouldn't we get further away?" – asked Pan nervously, obviously referring to the enraged Uub.

"I don't think we need to be afraid, he has another battle to fight right now" – said Gohan.

**In Uubs mind:**

Buu had Uub in an arm lock, which Buu effortlessly maintained, despite Uub attempts to break free. But in a split second Uub managed to wrestle his arm free enough for him to smash his elbow into Buus gut. Buu screamed in pain, and loosened his grip on Uubs arm, so he could jump away from the relentless Majin.

"You may be stronger than me… But I have to win!" – said Uub, and raced towards Buu, but just before he was going to hit Uub disappeared, and reappeared right behind the demon. He strongly pressed his fist towards Buus back, but Buu was too quick and moved out of the way in the last second, but Uub didn't let Buu get the upper hand. He followed him, and kicked him on the side of the head, which sent ripples down the pink blobs face.

"Argh!" – screamed Buu, as Uub had once again managed to get the best of him. But despite Uub punches and kicks Buu wasn't getting weaker. "Of course!" – thought Uub, suddenly realizing his mistake. "This is all in my head! No matter what I do to that freak, he isn't gonna get any weaker. I need to defeat him mentally!" – thought Uub.

Uub stopped moving and stood still. "Why you stop?" – asked Buu with his childish voice.

"I have realized what I need to do… I know that no matter how much I struggle, you will always be in my mind. I need to tame you… I need to become one!" – said Uub.

**On earth:**

Vegeta had been training in the gravity room for 2 days straight. He had finally gotten used to 500 times gravity. 18 years ago, before the battle against Majin Buu, he could easily train under 500 times, maybe even 550! But all of this time of piece had made him soft! Him! The prince of Saiyans! It was unthinkable! Unimaginable!

In the beginning Kakarot had trained with him, in the gravity room. But seeing how easily Kakarot handled 500 times earth's gravity, was too much for him. He had long ago gotten used to the fact that Kakarot was stronger, but still…

**In Akus palace:**

"Where are those fools?" – shouted Aku angrily. "I sent them out 7 hours ago! No matter how strong these freaks are, they should have been back by now!" – shouted Aku childish, seemingly to now one but himself, but out from the shadows stepped a large figure. "Perhaps you should send someone to look for them?" – asked Kuragari.

"Yes… Maybe you are right… Alright, send Ankoku out!" – said Aku.

"Lord Aku! Isn't it a little much to send Ankoku out so soon?" – Kuragari asked with reverent voice.

"Just because you are my top ranking officer, does not mean I would hesitate even one second to kill you if you oppose me again" – said Aku.

"No sir, of course! I will send Ankoku out immediately! And if he should fail, I will take them out!" – said Kuragari. "I already know, that fool will screw this up. He may be the second strongest of Akus officers, but he has the brain like a walnut! And after he is finished, I can step in and finish them and take all the glory!" – thought Kuragari.

**On planet Caruna:**

"I think we should wait a few hours before we keep going" – said Trunks.

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys, but I am totally spent!" – said Goten.

"Yeah, we can wait sometime, but then we have to keep moving" – said Gohan.

"Where is Gaido?" – asked Pan.

"I don't know… We kind of left him, to go fight Mei and Kuro…" – said Goten.

"Is that him there?" – asked Trunks and pointed to a small figure, that was walking towards them.

"I… think so! I will go get him" – said Pan and took off, and a few seconds later she landed with Gaido.

"Good, I found you!" – said Gaido and sat down next to Trunks. "I thought I was going to be wandering those deserts forever" – said Gaido.

"Yeah, we are gonna wait a few hours before we keep going" – said Gohan.

"That's fine, I could use some rest myself" – said Gaido.

**About half an hour later:**

Trunks and Goten were both asleep, the other three were all still completely awake, but Gohan could feel himself getting less awake, as a figure flew above them. He was going extremely fast, and his speed had made a trail of sand to blow up into the air below him. A few hundred yards, the figure stopped and turned around. He flew straight towards and landed right next to Gohan.

"Did you see anyone named Mei and Kuro around here?" – asked Ankoku.

"Uh… Yeah we sort of fought him some time ago" – said Gohan.

"So it's you… You don't seem like much…" Ankoku attacked without a warning and his kick hit Gohan straight in his stomach, which caused him to get send deep into the sand.

"That was easy" – said Ankoku, but a few second later Gohan arose from the crater and his aura flared out. Gohan flew against him and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, but Ankoku easily dodged all of them.

"You are no fun!" – said Ankoku and delivered a quick chop to Gohans neck which made unconscious.

Goten and Trunks had both awoken at the sounds of the battle. Both of the transformed into a SS1 and charged Ankoku, but just like with Gohan, Ankoku didn't even get touched. Goten jumped above him and fired a Kamehameha from above. But Ankoku easily deflected the beam right at Trunks who barely managed to dodge it.

Ankoku grabbed Gotens leg and started swinging him around, after few rounds, Ankoku let go of Goten who tumbled straight into Trunks.

"Argh… This is going nowhere!" – said Trunks.

"You know… You are even weaker than that other dude!" – said Ankoku with a stupid grin on his face.

"Goten… We still have one thing left" – said Trunks.

"What? My brother is unconscious, Uub is fighting himself or something and both of our dads are in another dimension! What do we possible have left?" – Goten shouted.

"Fusion" – said Trunks with a small smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah! But come on! How are we gonna distract him?" – asked Goten.

Ehm… Have you looked at him?" – said Trunks. At the time Ankoku wasn't concentrating on the battle, he was busy staring into the air.

"Alright! Do you remember the moves?" – asked Goten.

"I think so… There is really only one way to find out!" – said Trunks. Goten and Trunks both got into position for the fusion.

"What are you doing? You look stupid!" – said Ankoku.

"FU-SION-HA!" – said Goten and Trunks and did a series of funny dance moves, with a coordination that was unnatural. But as their finger tips touched a blinding light illuminated the area.

"What… Who… Whats going on?" – asked Ankoku. The light dimmed and it a new warrior stood ready for battle.

"Who are you?" – asked Ankoku.

"The grim reaper of justice! Super Gotenks!" – said Gotenks with an over confident voice.

"Eh… Who?" – asked Ankoku with a stupid voice. But instead of answering Gotenks moved in on Ankoku with an amazing speed, that completely took Ankoku by surprise. At the last moment, Ankoku moved up his arm to block Gotenks fist.

Ankoku pushed Gotenks back and sent a small energy sphere his way, but Gotenks dodged it with a quick sidestep. In the meantime Ankoku had moved behind him, and attempted a powerful kick to Gotenks's back. Gotenks was thrown forward, but did half a somersault to turn back towards Ankoku.

"You are pretty good! Maybe I will get a challenge" – said Ankoku with the same stupidity as before.

"HA! I am much better than you think!" – said Gotenks and raced straight at Ankoku. Gotenks threw his right fist at Ankoku, who grabbed his hand with his left hand.

"Argh!" – shouted Gotenks, but then punched him with his other hand, which connected with Ankoku chin, which caused his head to jerk back. But when Ankoku slammed it back forwards, he smashed it into Gotenks's skull sending him smashing into the sand.

"Look like you could use a break!" – said Ankoku.

"Don't count on it!" – said Gotenks, who quickly had gotten back up, and was now shaking sand out of his boots, but was interrupted by Ankoku who grabbed Gotenks around his waist.

"Wha… What are you doing?" – shouted Gotenks. Ankoku started flying high into the air, with Gotenks in his arms. When Ankoku stopped they were above the skies and the ground, hundreds of miles below them, was completely out of sight.

"You are going down… Literally!" – said Ankoku and began to fly straight towards the ground with great speed.

"Stop!" – shouted Gotenks as they neared the sand. Just as they were about to hit is, Ankoku released Gotenks from his grip and flew away to dodge the collision with the ground. But Gotenks were less lucky and smashed straight into the ground, which caused cascades of sand to fly into the air.

"Haha! It seems that your power boost was all in vain!" – said Ankoku. Suddenly the sand was blown away, from the place Gotenks had landed, and a blinding gold light illuminated the area.

"Don't worry! I got plenty of power left!" – said Gotenks as he ascended from the deep crater he had created, as a super Saiyan.

"Hey… What happened to your hair?" – shouted Ankoku.

"HAHA! My hair is the last thing you should be worrying about!" – said Gotenks and appeared behind Ankoku, and planted his knee in Ankokus back, which caused Ankoku to cough up blood.

"You… How did you do that?" – asked Ankoku angrily.

"It's called Super Saiyan!" – answered Gotenks. Then Gotenks dodged Ankokus kick and smashed his elbow right into Ankokus face, and followed up with a kick to his stomach, causing him to cough up more blood.

"Argh… You… I will…" – said Ankoku, heavily breathing.

"You will nothing! You have failed your mission, and therefore you must be disposed off!" – said Kuragari who had been watching from the sky.

"Kuragari! Please! Spare me!" – said Ankoku, suddenly panicking.

A small ki beam penetrated Ankokus chest, and he fell to the ground.

"He… was one of you! And you just killed him!" – said Gotenks with a surprised voice.

"That's right! And now I am gonna do the same to you!" – said Kuragari, he flew down and kicked Gotenks across the face, which caused him to get pummeled into the sand.

"Wow!" You are really strong!" – said Gotenks who got back up, while drying blood off his chin.

"Oh, you have no idea!" – said Kuragari with a confident voice.

"Really show me!" – said Gotenks.

"You first" – said Kuragari.

Gotenks placed his feet firmly in the sand, and slightly bend over as he got ready to power up. His hair began to grow longer and soon it was all the way down to the back of his knees.

"Alright! Your turn!" – said Gotenks as a fully transformed Super Saiyan 3.

Kuragari shrugged his shoulders and started to power up. His aura flared out and his eyes went white for a few seconds before turning back to their original state.

"Impressed?" – asked Kuragari sarcastically.

"Uh… flabbergasped…" – said Gotenks, just as Kuragari sped forwards with an incredible pace, and punched Gotenks on his chin. He landed in the sand a few feet from Kuragari, where he defused into Goten and Trunks.

"Ah! A fusion, that explains why you were able to beat Ankoku. But you will need to do better to beat me! HAHA!" – said Kuragari. He turned to face Pan, Gaido and the unconscious Gohan.

"You can either come quietly or I can take you by force" – said Kuragari.

"I…" – began Pan.

"I don't think we have a choice" – said Gaido and went over and picked up Gohan.

"Good! It seems you are not that stupid" – said Kuragari, who grabbed Goten and Trunks.

"I think Aku will be pleased with five new prisoners!" – said Kuragari.

**Authors note:**

_Yay! Gotenks! As you may have guessed I am HUGE Gotenks fan! Too bad Kuragari had to f*€! him up so bad!_

_Please review!_


	9. Uubs New Power

**Episode 9 Uubs new power**

Gohan lifted his hand to rub his aching head, but found he was in restraints. He tried to break them, but was nowhere near strong enough. He looked around and saw the inside of a dungeon, in the corner sat Pan and Gaido. "Ugh… Pan" – said Gohan with a dry voice.

"Dad! You are awake!" – shouted Pan happily.

"Pan… water" – said Gohan.

"Of course! Here!" – She said and handed him a bowl.

"A guard came with it a few hours ago" – said Pan.

"Ah! Thank you! I thought I was going to die" – said Gohan.

"Yeah, we were carried through the desert for a few days; they had sedated you, Goten and Trunks. We didn't get any water" – said Pan with a silent voice.

"Where are Goten and Trunks?" – said Gohan, suddenly realizing that his brother and his best friend were missing.

"They are being interrogated" – said Gaido.

"I have already been up" – said Gaido.

"What did you tell them?" – asked Gohan.

"The truth. That I was meant to be your guide. I will join the rest of my people, as a slave, once they are done interrogating you" – said Gaido.

"I am sorry…" – said Gohan.

"I do not worry. You are the ones who will stop Aku!" – said Gaido.

"I don't know… We weren't strong enough to beat Kuragari!" – said Gohan.

"It has to be you! Who else?" – asked Gaido.

"I don't know… There has to be someone else who have visited your village" – said Gohan.

"No, you were the first ones. Nobody who have heard of Aku, dares to come to this planet" – said Gaido.

**In Uubs mind:**

Uub stood silently in front of the impatient Majin. "You talk weird! Buu make you dead!" – shouted Buu. He sprung forward with a small ki ball, that was meant to destroy his reincarnation. Buu fist approached Uub, with an enormous speed.

"NOW YOU DIE!" – shouted Buu with an enraged voice.

Just as Buus connected with Uub, a giant light shone from the two beings that completely distinguished the imminent darkness that had clouded Uubs mind. Uub sensed his true power clearly as his body took in Buu and the great anger with him. He struggled to keep control for a few second, but finally his mind took control.

**In the middle of the desert:**

Uub was almost buried in the giant sand dunes of planet Caruna, at first he was barely at consciousness and didn't notice the lack of oxygen. But suddenly when he by reflex gasped in for air, but his mouth was filled with dry sand, he realized where he was.

He struggled to get out, but was at least a full feet beneath the sand. He slowly moved his hand into position and fired a large ki beam from his palm, which caused giant cascades of sands to fly upwards. "Was it all a dream?" – He thought to himself, as he got out of the crater he had created.

But when he felt his giant power, he quickly came to the conclusion that it couldn't have been. "What happened! How can I be this… strong? Guess Goku was right!" – thought Uub. "Where are the others?" – he asked himself. "Oh no! I can sense their ki far away, they must have been captured!" – thought Uub to himself.

"And I am their last hope!" – said Uub out load and took off.

**In Akus interrogation room:**

"I don't think we can get anything out of these two" – said the small Anu'Rac.

"Try again!" – said Kuragari with an impatient voice.

"Of course, sir!" – said the servant.

"Why are you here?" – he asked Goten and Trunks.

"We told you! We are here to destroy Aku!" – said Goten.

"Nonsense! No one can defeat Aku! Now tell me, why are you here?" – shouted the Anu'Rac with an annoyed voice.

"You are not listening!" – said Trunks.

"We had never heard about Aku, until a few days ago!" – said Trunks.

"There is not a soul, in the galaxy that has not heard of Aku!"

"Well we are not from this galaxy!" – said Trunks.

"You better stop playing games! Why are you here! Tell me or I will kill you!" – said Kuragari suddenly budding in.

"We're not lying!" – said Goten.

"Yeah! Its true!" – said Trunks.

"Argh! Get the next one!" – said Kuragari.

"Yes! Right away" – said the Anu'Rac, and unstrapped Goten and Trunks from their chairs and led them into the dungeon.

"Alright! Who is next?" – said the Anu'Rac as soon as he had imprisoned Goten and Trunks.

"How about I take the little girl?" – said the Anu'Rac.

"Don't hurt my daughter! Take me instead!" – said Gohan.

"This is your daughter? That's convenient!" – said the Anu'Rac and dragged Pan upstairs.

"Argh! Those bastards! If they hurt Pan… " – said Gohan.

"Don't worry! I am sure she will be alright" – said Gaido.

**Somewhere in the desert:**

"Man! Why did they have to go so far away! Its gonna take me at least 30 minutes to get there!" – said Uub as he flew across the landscape with immense speed, that caused the sand beneath him to get swirled into the air.

**In Akus palace:**

"I hope you won't be as difficult as the last two! Cause then I can promise that you won't be left unharmed!" – said Kuragari with a devious voice.

"Yeah! Now tell us, why you were heading towards the palace?" – asked the Anu'Rac.

"I aint telling you nothing" – said Pan with a calm voice.

"Oh, and why is that little girl? Didn't you hear me before?" – said Kuragari.

"I did, but you won't lay a finger on me" – said Pan.

"How so?" – said Kuragari, suddenly interested in what the young girl meant.

"You forget one of us in the desert. He is heading here right now and he is much stronger than you! Sense for yourself" – said Pan.

"Yeah su… Oh no! She is right!" – said Kuragari.

"What? What is happening?" – asked the confused Anu'Rac.

"Guard her with your life!" – said Kuragari, and ran out the door. "Aku most certainly wouldn't be pleased if he found out that I had forgotten one!" – thought Kuragari and started running faster. "And his power… How could I have missed it?" – thought Kuragari with a hint of desperation.

Kuragari was soon outside of the palace and took off towards the power reading.

**In the desert:**

"Hmm… It seems one of the powers are heading towards me… He feels pretty powerful…" - thought Uub as he soared over the desert dunes.

Uub kept flying and after a few minutes landed in the burning sand. "There is no reason for me to come to him, he will come" – thought Uub. And sure enough a few minutes later Kuragari landed in the sand.

"You must be the ones who kidnapped my friends" – said Uub and got into his battle stance.

"Yes, and you must be the one who they think will free them" – said Kuragari and buried his feet in the sand to get a good foundation.

"I am Uub. You must be Aku, I have to say, I am rather disappointed" – said Uub with a mocking grin.

"No, I am Kuragari, Akus right hand man. Don't worry **if** you live long enough to see my masters full power, I can guarantee that you won't disappointed" – said Kuragari.

"If? You talk like I might not win this" – said Uub, still with high confidence in his new power.

"You won't" – said Kuragari.

"I can sense your power level, and mine is much higher" – said Uub.

"Haha! Yes, of course!" – said Kuragari and clenched his fist. He started screaming and his long hair stood up. His eyes turned white and his muscles tensed. Slowly his hair flowed down and his eyes turned back to their regular deep blue color.

"Only a fool does not suppress his power level!" – said Kuragari, confidently since his power level was now almost twice that of Uubs.

"Indeed" – said Uub placed his feet firmly in the sand, and began to power up as well.

"What? That wasn't your full power?" – said Kuragari.

"No, not quite" – said Uub as he was done powering up.

"Well it doesn't matter! You may be strong, but I am stronger!" – said Kuragari.

**In the dungeon:**

"Argh! I have to get out of here!" – shouted Gohan.

"Calm down! There is nothing that you can do" – said Gaido.

"I promise you, if they hurt Pan!" – said Gohan.

"It really isn't that bad! It's not like they hit you or anything" – said Goten.

"On the other hand… That last comment… `That's convenient!´, kind of worries me… I think they might hurt Pan to make you talk" – said Trunks.

**In Akus palace:**

"Come on! Please let me go?" – said Pan with her most pleading voice.

"No! Now shut up!" – shouted the irritated Anu'Rac who had been assigned to guard her.

"Come on! Just set me free! I promise I won't tell anyone!" – said Pan, who had several minutes before, given up hope about breaking the ropes.

"Shut up!" – shouted the Anu'Rac and slapped Pan hard across the cheek, which caused her to scream.

**In the dungeon:**

They had all heard Pans scream, but Gohan was taking it worse than the others. His great anger had once again sprouted and was now causing his power to sky rocket.

"ARGH!" – shouted Gohan and snapped his chains.

"Gohan! You're free!" – said Goten.

Gohan smashed the bars and stormed up the stairs. Goten, Trunks and Gaido, who had never experienced Gohan angry, was all looking up the stairs with a surprised look on their face.

"What just happened?" – asked Goten.

Gohan smashed into the interrogation room and kicked the guard off his feet.

"What? How did you get free?"

Gohan sent hundreds of small ki blast at the guard and soon the Anu'Rac was dead. As the guard was no longer a threat to Pan, Gohan relaxed and calmed down.

"Dad?" – asked Pan worried that he might hurt her.

"Uh… Pan? Where… What happened?" – asked Gohan confused.

"You came storming in and killed the guard" – explained Pan.

Gohan look confused for a few seconds and then stepped over to the mangled corpse.

"What are you doing?" – asked Pan.

"I am getting us out" – explained Gohan and grabbed the keys from the guards belt. But before Gohan could release Pan he was hit in the back with a ki beam. He fell, face first, to the ground.

"Hmm… I wonder how he broke out…" said Aku who had just walked into the room. He was about six feet, had a grey skin, long and twisted horns, grey eyes and was wearing a long sleeve shirt, a pair of loose dark pants and a red cape. Aku walked over to Pan.

"Now little girl, tell me why you are here and don't spare me any details or your dad will pay" – said Aku, that would have made any ten year old scream.

**In the desert:**

Kuragari closed in on Uub and his fist connected with Uubs face. He kicked the reincarnated Majin in the gut, and then pushed himself back. He was about two feet from Uub when he shouted: "Darkness Spear!". A black ki beam, shaped like a spear, shout out from Kuragaris palms. The attack connected with Uub chest and sent him flying into the sand.

"Not bad!" – said Uub who had gotten back up, without a scratch. "My turn!" – shouted Uub. He raced towards Kuragari and smashed his elbow into his neck. Uub followed up with a series of quick punches to his gut. The last of his punches was aimed for Kuragaris face, but Kuragari jerked his head backwards and managed to dodge the punch, but Uub did not despair. He kicked Kuragari right above the knee, and he was forced to his knees.

Kuragari launched himself and head butted Uub on his chin, which sent Uub into the air. Kuragari chased after him into the air. He grabbed Uubs head and started crushing it. "HAHA!" – grinned Kuragari as he applied further pressure to Uubs skull. But Kuragari had not expected Uubs right fist to come at him and he was sent a few steps backwards.

Uub kicked Kuragari in his gut, and knocked him down with his left fist. He proceeded with a swift kick to Kuragaris face, which sent him into the sand. Uub landed next to the crater, but just as he had landed Kuragari broke the surface of the sand behind Uub and grabbed him in a giant bear hug. As Kuragari was crushing Uubs bones, Uub used his superior physical strength a broke the bear hug. Kuragari was surprised and even more surprised when Uub blasted him with a ki beam.

"You feel like quitting?" – asked Uub with a cocky voice.

"Shut up! Alright, lets finish this. We both fire our most powerful attack and whoever comes out on top, wins!" – said Kuragari. "I may not be able to win this, but with this strategy he will use all of his power on me, and he won't have enough to free his friends!" – thought Kuragari.

"Sounds good to me!" – thought Uub and placed his feet with a few feet between them. He placed his hands together and began to charge the Kamehameha.

"DARK SPEAR!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

The two beams collided in the air and they began to push each other back. At first they were pretty even, but soon the Kamehameha began to take over. Kuragari was pouring all of his power into that one attack, but Uub was still winning. The beams reached Kuragari and sent him flying back, with a big explosion.

"Hmph! Looks like I won!" – said Uub.

"Ugh… Haha! You fool I knew I couldn't beat you! But now you have used all of your power on beating me and you have none left to save your friends! Haha!" – said Kuragari.

"You sure? Cause I am pretty confident that I have plenty of power left. See for yourself!" – said Uub and started to power up.

"Ugh… What? You have even more power than when our battle started! You were holding back!" – said Kuragari.

"I sure was" – said Uub and took off.

**In Akus palace:**

"Dragon Balls? And they grant you any wish you want? Where are they now?" – asked Aku.

"Hogosha wanted to stay with the Carunians, so the dragon balls wouldn't be in danger" – said Pan.

"So they are in the village?" – asked Aku.

"No… Since I thought that our friends might come to get us back, I wanted to make sure that we didn't leave without them. I have them" – said Pan.

"Hmm… Well then, hand them over or your dad might not leave here in one piece!" – said Aku.

**Authors note:**

_Sorry for the late episode, I have just been really busy._

_And the fusion between Uub and Majin Buu, wasn't anything like the one in GT. In GT he literally fused with Fat Buu. Here he and Kid Buu became one, so that Uubs body could tap into Kid Buus power without having to attain through anger, and since he isn't blinded by rage like before, he is also much stronger._


	10. True Darkness

**Episode 10 True Darkness!**

"I… I can't…" – said Pan with a scared voice. Aku looked at her with a look that could kill. "I guess you didn't hear me? Or maybe you want me to kill your father! Cause I assure…" – said Aku, but suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Kuragaris power just disappeared! What happened?" – said Aku and walked towards one of the screens on the wall. "Give me a video update on sector 7G. Coordinates… 121.879!" – said Aku to the black screen. Suddenly the screen turned on and showed Uub standing next to Kuragari who was laying in the sand.

"Is this Uub? The one you expected to save you?" – asked Aku. Pan looked at the screen, Uub was completely unharmed. She knew that Uub was strong, but she hadn't expected that he was strong enough to defeat Kuragari without even getting hurt.

"Answer me!" – shouted Aku who was growing impatient with this little girl. "Yes, its him" – said Pan with an insecure voice.

"If he was able to beat Kuragari, I guess he is not completely without skills. Send someone to get Kuragari, I need for him to tell me what happened" – said Aku to the screen.

"You are in big trouble! Once Uub gets here, he will tear you apart!" – said Pan, with sudden confidence.

"Do you know what an Oku is?" – asked Aku.

"Uh… No" – said Pan.

"It's what we measure power in. General Yoku had a power of 4 Okus. Kuragari had 40 Okus. I would estimate your friends power to around 45 Okus. While I have a power of 145 Okus." – said Aku with a confident smirk on his face.

"Ugh… That can't be!" – erupted Pan.

"If you don't give me the Dragon Balls now, I will show you all of those 145 Okus in action" – said Aku.

"So what is it gonna be?" – asked Aku.

**In the desert:**

"I really need to hurry!" – thought Uub who was flying towards the palace. "I should be there in about 5 minutes, but even that might not be enough!" – thought Uub. "Why did I have to use that much time beating that guy!" – thought Uub as he saw the palace in the horizon.

**In the palace:**

"I will ask you this one more time… Huh? What? This Uub is heading towards the palace! Is he insane?" – said Aku, strapped Pan onto the chair again and walked towards the door.

"Excuse me, but I have to be there, so that I can bid your friend welcome to the palace" – said Aku with a voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

Aku walked down the hall in a relaxing pace. He soon reached the gate and asked one of the guards to open it. He looked out over the desert, and about a mile away he could see a small silhouette getting closer. Once the person was close enough, Aku could see that it was in fact the one who had defeated Kuragari.

"You must be Uub" – said Aku.

He didn't answer.

"Answer me!" – said Aku, who was now getting angry. He lashed out against Uub, but just as his fist connected with him, Uub faded away.

"Huh? An afterimage! Where is the real one then?" – said Aku with an angry voice. "Damn! He is suppressing his energy!" – Aku said and turned to one of the soldiers nearby. "Make all of your men to search the palace, and contact me immediately if you find anything!" – said Aku.

"But sir…" – began the soldier, but was interrupted by Aku. "DO IT!" – shouted Aku, who was now really angry. "Is Kuragari back yet?" – asked Aku the confused soldier.

"I-I don't know" – said the soldier, who was now fearing his own survival.

"Do you mind checking it?" – asked Aku.

"N-no of course, sir!" –said the soldier.

"Should I make the men search the palace first, or should I check if Kuragari is back?" – asked the soldier.

"I am sorry, did I gave you too many orders for you?" – asked Aku.

"N-n… I-I… mean…"- tried the soldier.

Aku grabbed him by the neck and started strangling him. Once he was done Aku let him loose and the soldier landed lifeless on the ground. "Do think you can handle the orders? Or were they too complicated for you as well?" – asked Aku the soldier who was standing right behind the soldiers body.

"Not at all, sir!" – said the soldier and ran into the palace. Aku stood still for a few seconds before stepping into the palace again. He walked into the main hall and sat down in his throne. He turned on one of the screens which showed another soldier. "Is Kuragari back yet?" – asked Aku.

"Yes, he is in the infirmary" – said the soldier.

"Is he at consciousness?" – asked Aku.

"Yes, he is fully awake" – answered the soldier.

"Good" – said Aku and turned off the screen and left the room. He was soon in the infirmary and walked over to Kuragari.

"Sir… I…" – began Kuragari.

"What happened in the desert?" – asked Aku with no sign of pity for the mangled Kuragari.

"I… He was waiting for me… And when I came, he beat me with no effort… He is strong, my lord…" – said Kuragari.

Aku raised his hand and smashed it through Kuragaris chest.

"Sir…" – asked the doctor who had been mending Kuragaris injuries.

Aku left the room without a word. He started to walk towards the main hall again, but stopped in the middle of a step. "The girl! He is going for the girl!" – thought Aku. Aku turned to the nearest soldier. "Have you found the intruder?" – asked Aku. "No, sir" – answered the soldier with a humble voice.

"Have you checked the interrogation room?" – asked Aku.

"No, sir. You said that we were not allowed in the interrogation room, under any circumstances" – answered the soldier.

"You imbecile!" – said Aku and ran towards the room. He reached the room and barged in. Uub was standing next to Pan and was loosening her restrains.

"Stop!" – said Aku. Uub stopped and looked up at Aku.

"So you are the one who is supposed to be three times as strong as me?" – asked Uub.

"Yes, yes I am" – said Aku.

"I doubt it" – said Uub.

"We will see" – said Aku and lunged towards Uub. Uub was completely surprised and was hit right in the chest. Uub was sent flying into the wall behind him, which caused it to cave in and Uub was completely covered in rocks. "Now… Where were we?" – asked Aku and turned to Pan.

"I think I was about to kick your butt!" – said Uub who was brushing dust off his shoulder. Uub raced towards Aku who effortlessly moved aside and kicked towards Uub. But Uub blocked the hit and jumped to the side.

"You are pretty good!" – said Uub, and got into battle position. "It's a shame I can't say the same about you. Whoever taught you how to fight, must really have been a weakling" – said Aku with a mocking tone.

"Don't say anything about my master!" – said Uub and closed in at Aku, who spun to the side and grabbed Uubs fist. "You are nothing!" – said Aku and threw Uub into the floor. A large ki beam blasted through the wall and collided with Aku, who was blown away by the blast.

Hogosha stepped through the hole in the wall. "Then why don't you try me instead?" – asked Hogosha.

"Hogosha!" – said Pan with a cheerful voice.

"You should not have taken the dragon balls" – said Hogosha.

"Well… I know… But…" – said Pan.

"It doesn't matter now. Take your friends and release the others!" – said Hogosha. Pan nodded and walked over to Uub first. He was pretty beaten up, and could barely stand. She helped him up and they went over to Gohan who was still lying unconscious on the floor. Pan picked him up and they went downstairs.

Aku had gotten back up and walked towards Hogosha. "You'll pay for that! You will die!" – said Aku. "Not likely. We are exactly equal in terms of power" – said Hogosha.

"For now, yes" – said Aku and raced towards Hogosha, who put up an arm to block it. There was a thunderous crack as the two fighters clashed. Hogosha smashed his knee into Akus gut, but Aku pushed himself away just in time. Hogosha moved towards Aku and kicked him into the air, when Aku finally gained control of his flight, Hogosha was all over him.

He threw swift punches and powerful kicks at Aku, which was unfortunately all blocked, dodged or evaded by Aku. "You fight good! Much better than that other guy!" – said Aku with an acknowledging voice. Hogosha nodded and pushed himself away from Aku. He then fired a giant ki beam at Aku which completely engulfed Aku. "That should do it" – said Hogosha with a cold voice.

When the smoke cleared Aku was still flying. He had taken little to no damage, the only visible damage was his clothes which had been torn in several places. "Guess not" – said Hogosha.

"You certainly are strong. You are even stronger than Kuragari… Maybe I could give you a spot in my army! What do you say? Help me conquer the universe!" – offered Aku with a tempting voice. "I have no such desires" – answered Hogosha.

"Well, if that is the case, then get ready!" – shouted Aku.

"ABSOLUTE DARKNESS" – shouted Aku and fired a large pitch-black ki beam. But unlike, what you might have expected, it didn't head towards Hogosha. It began to swirl around inside the large room, and soon almost the entire room was filled with the dark energy. "What are you doing?" – asked Hogosha.

Soon the only thing not covered in darkness was Hogosha, and then it began to close in on him as well. It was now swirling around Hogosha with a high pace, tearing and ripping in Hogosha. "Argh! Ugh! Stop… It!" – shouted Hogosha, but his voice was muffled by the thick darkness.

Then Aku lowered his hand, and the darkness began to dissipate. "Still confident?" – asked Aku.

"I… Ugh…" – began Hogosha. He was having trouble standing and was breathing heavily. He had several cuts and bruises all over his body and was bleeding from most of them. He fell forward to the ground unconscious. "Now… Where are the others?" – asked Aku himself. He stepped over to the hole in the wall and looked down into the sand.

Pan, Goten, Trunks, Gaido were walking in the dry sand, carrying Gohan, and supporting Uub. "It's a good thing they didn't get very far" – said Aku to himself and flew down towards them. He landed right in front of them, blocking their path. "Where do you think you are going?" – asked Aku.

**Authors note**:

_Soon the final fight against Aku must occur. But don't worry, Aku isn't really the final villain._

_Since Vegeta is going to have his first fight scene, I need to know whether or not you think he should have achieved SS3 or not. Please review. _


	11. Vegetas defeat!

**Episode 11 Vegetas defeat**

Goku landed on the white tiles of the lookout. It looked like they had just been cleaned, but on the other hand, they always did. Vegeta landed right next to him with a confident smirk. Dende and Piccolo were both inside, trying to fix the room. They had told them that it would be ready today, that they would be done by now. Apparently they were not.

"So where are the Namekians?" – asked Vegeta with a rough voice. He began to walk across of the lookout, but Goku placed his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"I don't think they done yet and I don't think they wanna be disturbed" – said Goku.

"What? They should be done by now!" – said Vegeta with an angry voice.

"And we are" – said Piccolo who had just stepped out from the building. "Good! I am glad you didn't make me wait!" – said Vegeta. Suddenly more people landed on the lookout. "Oh good! The whole gang is here!" – said Vegeta with an ironic voice.

"Is the room done?" – asked Tien. "Yes it is, me and Dende just finished it. We haven't tested it yet, though" – said Piccolo.

"But wait. How are we all gonna get in there? I thought only two people could go in there at a time" – said Krillin.

"No" – said Dende who had also stepped out of the building. "That problem has been fixed" – said Dende.

"It doesn't really matter! Only one will need to go in there!" – said Vegeta with a cocky voice.

"We all know that Goku is at least as strong as you!" – said Yamcha.

"That may be so! But it seems that Kakarot has a way of screwing everything up!" – said Vegeta.

Goku looked down, ashamed. "I am sorry" – said Goku.

"This guy is much stronger than any of us. We are gonna need all of the power we can get! Even if it means putting your pride aside, Vegeta" – said Piccolo.

"Fine! Then let's go in to the blasted room!" – said Vegeta with a frustrated voice. They all walked in and followed Piccolo towards the room. As soon as they were there Vegeta walked in without any hesitation.

"Good luck!" – said Dende before the rest of them stepped inside.

**On planet Caruna:**

"Give me the dragon balls, and no one has to get hurt!" – said Aku. Pan took a step backwards, but just as she did Aku appeared behind her and smashed his knee into her back. "Argh!" – she screamed and bent forwards in pain. Goten and Trunks placed Uub down in the sand and powered up. "Uh! You two are fighters as well!" – said Aku with an evil smirk.

"Yes we are. We may not be in your league, but we should be able to stall you for a while" – said Trunks.

"Pan, take Gohan and Uub and get as far away as possible" – said Goten.

"So as long as you are here, I can't follow her?" – asked Aku. "That's sounds a bit stupid, but I will play along" – said Aku.

Goten and Trunks both moved against Aku, their kicks hit him on both sides of the head, but he didn't even flinch. Aku powered up and the shockwave sent both Goten and Trunks flying away, even Pan who was now almost a mile away could still feel the effect.

When Goten finally gained control of his flight, Aku was all over him. It didn't take more than two punches before Goten was out for the count. Trunks, who had just landed, looked on is awe as Aku kept terrorizing his friend.

Aku eventually lost interest in the damaged Goten and moved towards Trunks, as soon Trunks was in range Aku lashed out against him. The punch hit Trunks right in his face and he was sent several yards backwards.

Pan could barely hear their fight as she soared over the desert, she had Gohan in her left hand, and Uub in her right hand. Suddenly she felt a ki she recognized. "Grandpa!" - she exclaimed happily.

**Another place in the desert:**

"Is this it?" – asked Krillin as he looked out over the desert.

"I think so. I don't sense Gohan, Uub, Goten or Trunks, but I do feel Pan" – said Goku.

"Ugh… Did you sense that other power?" – asked Yamcha.

"Yeah… It's even stronger than we thought" – said Tien.

"Maybe we should stay here?" – asked Krillin.

"Well I am going!" – said Vegeta and took off, soon followed by Piccolo and Goku.

"I am with you Krillin" – said Yamcha.

"I think I will stay here as well" – said Tien.

**On planet Caruna:**

Aku razed towards Pan, and he was soon next to her.

"Hi! Missed me?" – said Aku with a creepy voice.

"L-leave me alone!" – shouted Pan and tried to get away, but Aku grabbed her by the neck and began to strangle her. With the intense pressure to her neck, she was too weak to hold Uub and Gohan, so they slipped from her hands and landed with a loud thud in the sand.

Her sight began to blacken as the life slipped out of her. Suddenly a foot met Akus face and he was sent flying back all the way to the palace and he smashed through most of the walls. Goku caught the lifeless Pan in the air. "Pan! Are you alright?" – asked Goku, but she didn't answer. He slipped a Senzu bean into her mouth and soon she was at consciousness again. "Ugh… Grandpa?" – asked Pan with a weak voice. "Are you okay?" – asked Goku with a worried voice.

"Yeah… I will be fine…" – she said. Goku let go of her and she was now floating by herself.

"Give these to Uub, Gohan, Goten and Trunks. Then we will take care of this guy!" – said Goku and handed her the bag of Senzu Beans. She took them and drifted down to the others.

Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo flew towards Aku, as he got out of the rubble. "Who are you?" – said Aku, and revealed that he was completely unfazed by Gokus assault. "I am Vegeta! The prince of all Saiyans!" – said Vegeta with a proud voice.

"Saiyans? What is that? A salad?" – asked Aku ironically.

"What?" – exclaimed Vegeta.

"Never mind. Whether it's a salad, a potato or a Filet Mignon, you will still lose!" – said Aku and appeared behind Vegeta.

Aku then punched out against Vegetas back, but Vegeta managed to spin around and grab his fist. Aku looked at him with an enraged look, and then lashed out against him with his other fist, but Vegeta caught that one too. "Ha! Have you realized that it is pointless?" – asked Vegeta with a challenging voice.

"No. But I realize that you are not even worth my time!" – said Aku and dragged Vegeta close to him. Then he smashed his head forwards and it collided with Vegetas forehead with a loud thud. Vegeta was disorientated and Aku easily escaped his grip, and then he thrust his hands forwards and blasted Vegeta with a large ki blast.

Goku then moved in towards Aku, but before he could reach him Vegeta shouted out to him. "Stay out of this, Kakarot! He is mine!" – said Vegeta. Once the smoke cleared they could really see the extent of Vegetas injuries. The blast had been fired from close range, and had made a large impact on Vegeta Saiyan body. He was bleeding from several places on his body and he was having trouble standing.

"You are about to see my true power!" – shouted Vegeta. He started to power up and his aura flared out. His hair began to spike up and turn gold, and his pupils turned blue. "HAHA! This is my Super Saiyan 2!" – said Vegeta and looked at Aku with a confident look.

"Yeah! That hair cut sure looks powerful!" – said Aku ironically. Aku moved towards the powerful Saiyan, but Vegeta blocked his attack with his own fist. As their first met the shockwave caused the surrounding sand to flare into the air.

Aku suddenly lost the playful expression and pushed Vegeta back with little trouble. "Argh!" – shouted Vegeta and put more power into his fist. They were exactly equal. Vegeta suddenly screamed even louder and managed to push Aku back. With Aku on the floor, Vegeta moved over him and started sending punches his way. But somehow Aku blocked all of them. Then Aku pushed Vegeta away with his legs, and Vegeta was sent high into the air.

Aku followed him into and they met in mid air, where they continued their bought. Aku was either dodging, blocking or deflecting all of Vegetas hits. But Vegeta on the other hand, was taking more hits than you could possibly count.

"Argh! You freak!" – said Vegeta as he took another hit to the face.

"Is the truth beginning to dawn on you?" – asked Aku as he landed in the sand.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" – asked Vegeta, breathing heavily, as he landed in the sand as well.

"That you can't win!" – said Aku confidently.

"Don't… Ugh… Don't be so sure!" – said Vegeta before he raced towards Aku and smashed his elbow into Akus neck, but there was no effect. "See?" – asked Aku, and then grabbed Vegetas head and started crushing it. "Argh!" – shouted Vegeta. He was simply dangling from Akus grip, for a few moments, before he finally managed to wrestle his way out of Akus hands. But the damage had been done. He could now barely keep his eyes open and was having a lot of trouble staying on two feet.

Aku then raised his hand and pointed it at Vegeta. "Say goodbye!" – said Aku and sent a giant ki beam towards Vegeta, just as he went unconscious. The giant beam completely engulfed Vegeta and Aku kept pouring energy into the attack, hoping to finish off Vegeta. As his attack subdued, Aku could see that something was wrong. There was no mangled corpse, no signs of Vegeta ever being there.

Then he looked into the air, and saw that Goku was floating a few yards in the air, and was carrying Vegeta. "Piccolo! Get Vegeta a Senzu bean! I will take this guy down!" – said Goku with a determined look on his face.

**Authors note:**

_I didn't get anyone telling me whether or not, I should make Vegeta SS3 or not, so I just chose for myself._


	12. Goku's power!

**Episode 12 Goku's power!**

Goku stepped forward, and stretched his arms and legs. Piccolo grabbed Vegeta and walked towards the hole in the wall. "You sure you can handle this guy alone?" – asked Piccolo.

"Oh I am sure" – said Goku and cracked his knuckles. Piccolo carried Vegeta outside and laid him down in the sand. "Pan!" – he asked and looked at her. She was feeding Trunks a Senzu bean. He looked out over the rest of the desert, and saw that Uub, Gohan were still waking up. "Give me a Senzu bean for Vegeta" – he said and stretched his arm out. "I am sorry… There aren't any left" – said Pan.

"What? Korin said that there would be plenty!" – he said with a loud voice.

"I don't think he had expected that 3 people would need one as soon as we got here" – said Pan.

"I guess you are right. Vegeta will just have to survive without one" – said Piccolo and looked back at where Goku and Aku were preparing for their fight. "Why aren't they fighting yet?" – thought Piccolo.

"I am going in to help Goku, look after the others" – said Piccolo and took off.

**Inside the palace:**

"I know you are not at full power" – said Goku with a confident voice.

"So?" – asked Aku.

"You might as well power up now, otherwise it wouldn't be fun at all" – said Goku and waited patiently. Aku didn't move for a few minutes. "Well? Do it!" – said Goku.

"No" – said Aku simply with smirk, that shared a strong resemblance with of Vegeta.

"Fine" – said Goku, obviously given up hope about Aku powering up.

"Then I will just have to push it out you!" – said Goku and transformed into SS2 in a flash, as his golden aura flared out around him. He looked at Aku with a confident look. He slowly lifted off the ground as Aku did the same. Goku took his battle stance in the air and stared intensively at Aku, expecting him to move any moment now. But Aku didn't move.

Goku got frustrated and attacked first without thinking of the consequences of being the one who attacked first. Aku had expected this and blocked his fist with his right palm. Aku then pulled him in close and smashed his knee into Gokus gut. Goku then released himself from Akus grip and kicked Aku on the side of the head. Aku was not expecting his sudden burst of cunning and the blow connected with his head with a loud bang. Aku then lashed out towards Goku who dodged it and moved behind him. Goku tried to hit him in the back, but Aku was too quick and spun around in just the last second. He blocked Gokus punch with his left elbow.

Piccolo had been watching them ever since their fight had started, and was now looking on in awe. Goku and him were blocking and countering each other's blows, and Piccolo was barely able to follow. "So, how about we skip this little warm-up and go directly to the real fight?" – asked Aku impatiently. Goku nodded. Then their battle turned into flashes of light randomly spread across the air. Their movements were now just small glimpses to the eye.

"Its… incredible!" – said Piccolo.

**Upstairs:**

Hogosha slowly came back to consciousness. He was feeling very weak and was not sure if he would be able to stand. He tried, but failed. He just laid there on the hard floor, gathering strength to get back. After a few minutes he got up again and walked down the stairs. Half way down his ki senses kicked back in and he sensed what was going on. "Wow! They are both much stronger than I! One of them is defiantly Aku, but who is it fighting him? And who is that one guy in the corner… the one not fighting… Is it… It can't be! He should be dead!" – thought Hogosha.

Goku planted his fist in Akus face and the momentum caused Aku to get thrown down into the floor. Goku then landed and walked towards the crater in the floor. "You... fool!" – shouted Aku as he got back up from the crater. "You honestly think you can defeat me?" – shouted Aku as he got closer to Goku, who's face was filled with confidence. Aku was drenched in red blood, which stood out in perfect contrast to his completely black skin. "I am ruler of the universe! You can't defeat me!" – shouted Aku.

"If you don't start to use your full power, then I won't even have much of a match" – said Goku.

"Fine! But I do feel the need to inform you, if I do my power will double" – said Aku. "And even then, I won't be using my complete power…" thought Aku, with a smirk. "I will still be strong enough to defeat you" – said Goku.

Aku dried some blood off his chin and took his power up posture. "Get ready! You will be the first to see this!" – said Aku. His aura flared out and he closed his eyes for e few seconds, and then it began. His power began to increase with great speed. He started screaming as his power passed Goku's, but he didn't stop. The floor cracked as his feet buried themselves in the hard concrete.

Gokus face was plastered with surprise, when Aku finished his power up. "You like it?" – asked Aku.

"Ugh… He is even stronger that Goku now! He…" – said Piccolo, from his hiding place behind some rubble.

"Wow! It's a lot more than I had expected!" – said Goku.

"You ready to back out yet?" – asked Aku.

"Haha! No… I didn't say it was too much!" – pronounced Goku with confident grin and stormed in at Aku. Aku blocked his punch with ease. Then Goku pushed his boot against Akus head, but in the last second Aku ducked and the kick hit thin air. Goku tried to punch him in the gut, but this too was dodged without too much trouble. "Argh! I am just too slow!" – said Goku, as he tried another punch. "Or I am too fast!" – said Aku as he ducked again and Gokus fist hit nothing.

Aku kept dodging everything Goku tried, without trying. Goku, on the other hand, was getting more and more tired, and it was beginning to show on his technique. "Stop dodging!" – shouted Goku, and finally Aku stood still. Goku cupped his hands by his side and then with great power, he thrust his hands forwards firing the turtle hermits, signature attack. "KAMEHAMEHA!" – shouted Goku and let the energy flow from his palms. Aku didn't move. Didn't block. Didn't dodge. Just stood there and waited for the beam to hit him.

"That fool!" – thought Piccolo as he saw what Aku was intending.

The beam collided with Akus chest and the explosion filled the room. The shockwave caused Piccolo to get knocked off his feet. "Argh… I hope that was that!" – said Goku.

"Afraid not!" – said Aku who was now walking out of all the smoke, Gokus attack had created.

"I must admit, that was much stronger than I would have expected, but it's not enough to harm me" – said Aku. He was right, the damage was barely noticeable. "This doesn't look good…" – said Goku. "I might have to go all out… I didn't wanna do this, but…" – said Goku hesitantly.

"What? You are saying you have more?" – asked Aku surprised.

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping to avoid this… I am not sure how this dimension would affect this transformation, it's has always been different from the others…" – said Goku.

"A transformation? Well, you have got me intrigued. Show me!" – said Aku, like a small child.

Goku landed and tensed his muscles. He transformed into his base and closed his eyes. He was completely calm for a few seconds, but then he broke the silence with a powerful roar. He opened his eyes and now they were deep teal. A thick golden aura flared out from his body and completely engulfed him.

His hair began to grow and turn into a shiny golden color. His feet dug into the concrete, as he kept powering up. Small rock pulverized by Gokus power and shockwaves knocked everything away. He kept shouting for almost an entire minute, until his power up was complete.

His hair now reached his waist and it was completely golden. It almost glowed. His eyebrows were gone, and his pupils had turned deep green-blue. "So this is your transformation? It doesn't look like much…" – said Aku.

"Wow! He is almost as strong as Aku now. And he is not even fully powered up yet!" – said Piccolo, in awe.

**Authors note:**

_Sorry for the late upload._

_What I meant about the SS3 might being different in this dimension, was that in otherworld Goku could easily use the SS3. But in our dimension, it was as easy. Some might say that, that as because he was dead, but it's not like he is immortal when you are dead._


	13. Akus true form

**Episode 13 Akus true form**

Goku cracked his neck and looked intensively at Aku. "Are you ready?" – asked Goku.

"Give me your best shot!" – said Aku. Goku took him by his word and razed towards Aku, as soon Aku had finished his sentence. His fist connected with Akus jaw and he was thrown into the wall. Goku didn't let him recover, and followed him into the next room. It was filled with a bunch of large generators and machines.

Aku was severely injured and he was smashed into one of the generators. "Ugh… That's all... You got?" – asked Aku while he was getting up.

"No I got plenty more! But the downside is, that because of the strain I can't keep it up for that long" – said Goku. Aku looked at Goku with a smirk. "Is that so?" – asked Aku. Aku raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the room began to fill with darkness, and Aku seemed to melt into the darkness. "What are you doing?" – shouted Goku as he was engulfed by the shadows.

"If you are trying to hide, it won't work. I can sense your power!" – shouted Goku. Goku closed his eyes, trying to sense Aku. "Why can't I sense you?" – asked Goku annoyed.

Akus laughter echoed through the room. "These shadows doesn't only make hard to see, it also makes me impossible to sense!" – whispered Aku.

"Oh! Well then I will just have to make them go away!" – said Goku with a smirk. With that he began to power up, his golden aura flared out more violently than ever before. "W… What are you doing?" – asked Aku. Goku simply grinned and continued his power up.

His golden aura began to glow bright and the darkness was forced away. When the darkness had cleared, Aku was easily visible in the middle of the room. "Argh! Damn you!" – said Aku. "I don't want to reveal my true power! But apparently if I stall him long enough, he will run out of energy" – thought Aku.

Goku lashed out towards Aku, and his fist connected with Akus chin. The shockwave caused dust to fall from the walls. Aku got back up and tried to dodge Gokus powerful punch. In the last second he managed to move out of the way.

"Why isn't he powering up?" – asked Goku himself. Aku attempted to block Gokus boot, but the hit was too strong and he was pushed back into the wall. Aku raised himself and looked over to one of the smashed generators. "Hmm… That might work…" – thought Aku with a smirk.

"Are all the people in your galaxy as strong as you?" – asked Aku, while he slowly made his way towards the generator. "Some of them. But I am in a league of my own" – answered Goku suspiciously. "Good. In my dimension, I am by far the strongest. I have conquered everything in the galaxy!" – said Aku viciously.

"You know… You remind me of a person I fought long ago" – said Goku. Aku was now almost at the generator. "Is that so? What happened to him?" – said Aku, the generator was now within his reach.

"He died!" – roared Goku and surged towards him. Aku extended his arm and grabbed one of the lose wires. Just as Goku was about to hit him, Aku pushed the wire towards him. The wire hit Gokus chest, and Aku held it in place. "HAHA! You like that?" – mocked Aku, as the wire sent thousands of volts through Gokus body.

Goku was completely stunned and just looked at Aku with empty eyes. Aku was completely confident that he would win, there was no way he could stop him. Suddenly Goku tensed his muscles and he began to power up. His eyes turned white and he began to scream. The power surging through him, traveled down the wire and into the generator which exploded because of the sudden power surge.

"What? That's impossible!" – shouted Aku, and stumbled back. Goku was breathing heavily and his aura was stronger than ever before. "Ugh… Enough games! Show me your true strength!" – shouted Goku.

"Very well! You may prove to be a worthy opponent!" – said Aku. He placed his feet with a good distance between them. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Suddenly a dark aura flared up around him, and he began to scream. His aura grew more rigid and he began to grow. He grew until he was almost a foot taller than Goku and giant spikes sprouted at his shoulders. "A transformation? Wasn't expecting that. Let's see if it is strong enough!" – said Goku and lashed out towards him.

Aku blocked the punch with one of his fingers. Goku looked at him in surprise and aimed a kick for his head, but Aku effortlessly ducked and Gokus foot hit nothing, but thin air. Aku appeared behind him and kicked Goku in the back. Goku spun around and blocked a barrage of punches and kicks. The battle soon turned into a blur of fast glimpses of the two fighters.

Even though it was hard to see them, Piccolo knew that Goku was going to lose. Aku was easily dodging every one of his attacks, and Goku had to use every ounce of his power just to block one simple punch. He had considered fighting Aku himself, but he knew that Goku was much stronger than him now. He turned around and flew out of the building. If Vegeta recovered, he would be strong enough to help Goku.

Goku was thrown back into the wall, and it crumbled beneath his weight. Aku landed on the hard concrete and walked towards Goku. "This isn't good! I don't think I will have enough energy to keep up Super Saiyan 3 for much longer!" – thought Goku.

**In the desert:**

Piccolo was flying over the dry sand looking for Pan and the others. They were all sitting in a bunch, as soon as Piccolo spotted them he drifted down towards them.

"Piccolo! How is my dad doing?" – asked Gohan. Piccolo landed right in front of him, Vegeta was the only one not conscious. "Not too good, to say the least. He is losing" – informed Piccolo the others. "Then I am going in to help!" – said Uub and got up. "You have already been beaten by that guy once" – said Piccolo.

"I know" – said Uub with a serious look on his face. "But I have to help Goku" – said Uub and took off. Gohan turned to face Pan. "I need you to go back to the lookout. Tell Dende to get here immediately! We need him!" – said Gohan.

Pan nodded and took off.

**In the palace:**

Goku lashed out towards Aku, but his punch was effortlessly dodged. Goku tried again and again, but no matter what, Aku seemed to be able to dodge it. "Ugh… I give up… You win…" – said Goku as he slipped out of SS3 and fell to the ground.

"Ha! I win!" – shouted Aku and walked towards Gokus body. "And now to end this!" – said Aku. "Hold that thought!" – said Uub and landed between Goku and Aku.

"You? I thought I had already defeated you!" – said Aku. Uub smirked and looked intensively at Aku.

"That? Hmph! I just wanted to test you! This time… I aint holding back" – said Uub.

**Authors note:**

Very late upload, sorry!

Wish I had some kind of good excuse, but I don't.


	14. The power of Majin

**Episode 14 The power of Majin**

"Oh, come on! How many times do I have to beat you people before you stay down?" - asked Aku in an infuriated voice.

"Don't worry, this is the last fight. I promise" - said Uub and smirked. Aku looked at him with eyes full of disbelief. "You say that now, but I know as soon as I am done with you, one of you will be ready to take your place!" - almost shouted Aku, he was really starting to get angry. "Perhaps if I start killing you instead of leaving you unconscious you won't come back, and bother me, constantly" - said Aku with a malicious grin on his face.

Uub looked at Aku with a surprised look. Never in his life had he met such evil. "Yes, that does sound like a good plan. I think I will start with those friends of yours!" - said Aku in a sadistic voice. He charged a small ki blast, that despite its size held incredible power. "Don't!" - shouted Uub right before Aku launched the blast towards where Pan and the others were located. As the ball left Aku's hand, Uub threw himself after it. The ball was making good pace and although Uub tried his best to catch up with it, he just couldn't move fast enough. The demoralizing laughter from Aku didn't help.

**In the desert:**

Pan was just about to leave to get Dende, when suddenly Piccolo remembered the dragon balls.

"Where did you put the dragon balls?" - asked Piccolo desperately. Pan was searching through her pockets but couldn't find any trace of the golden globes. "I don't know! I remember they couldn't fit in my pockets so I put them in... My backpack! Yes that's where they are!" - she exclaimed proudly. "And where is that?" - Piccolo asked. "Ehm... In the palace" - said Pan silently. Piccolo was just about to turn around to find Pan's backpack, but suddenly he felt a giant mass of ki approaching. It wasn't a person, it had to be an attack. "Look out!" - he shouted. He and Pan both attempted to jump away, but didn't quite make it. It was worse for Goten, Trunks and Vegeta which were all unconscious in the sand. When the smoke cleared, it was hard to tell if anyone of them was still alive.

Uub was just a few meters from the ball, when it reached its target. He looked on in despair as his friends were blown to bits by Aku's ki blast. He couldn't sense their ki energy, but he still had faith that they had lived. Aku had now caught up to Uub and the crater that was once Uub's friends. "Oops! I guess I killed them" - Aku said and burst into laughter.

**In the palace:**

Hogosha was coming back to consciousness. He was infused with the power of the eternal dragon, which meant his regenerate ability was even better than that of the namekians. He started to get up, and was just about to head towards where he had seen the girl with the dragon balls went. But he stopped dead in his tracks. By now the room he was standing in, was covered in rubble and debris, but beneath it he could sense something. The dragon balls! How they had ended up here, instead of with the girl he did not know. He went over to where he sensed them and started removing some of the rubble. He soon picked up the backpack that he believed the dragon balls were inside.

He started to move out of the half destroyed interrogation room. On his way out he saw someone lying on the floor. It was that man with the golden hair who had fought Aku. If he was here, then who was fighting Aku?

**In the desert:**

"You monster. I have always been taught to be fair and forgiving. But with you I won't think twice before killing you" - said Uub as intimidating as his 12 year old vocal cords could muster. "Uhh, I am shaking in my boots!" - said Aku sarcastically. Aku was just about to make another witty remark, when suddenly Uub's fist connected with Aku's jaw. Uub launched another fist towards his enemy, but Aku caught it and twisted Uub's arm around. "If you truly think you can defeat me, then you must be stronger than this!" - said Aku and threw Uub to the ground. "Okay! I will go all out" - said Uub. "Let's hope I don't lose control" - he thought to himself and landed on the ground. "While being here on this planet I have learned a lot. I have learned to control my anger, learned to harness my true potential. I have also learned something that I could only teach myself. And that is who I truly am, and what I can become" - said Uub thoughtfully. "Where are you going with this?" - Aku asked.

Uub answered this with a shout that came all the way down from his lungs. His aura flared out and the sand around him was blown into the air. As powerful Aku was he was pushed back. He kept shouting and powering up, until his shape began to change and morph. He was not changing into anything definite. It seemed like his body was just exploring its new power. Suddenly it all stopped and his aura disappeared. His eyes was still closed and he was completely calm.

Aku, however, was tired of waiting. He launched himself at Uub and smashed his fist into Uub shoulder. At least it would have collided with Uub's shoulder but somehow he dodged it. It was impossible to comprehend how he dodged it, Aku was sure it was a definite hit. But Uub somehow moved out of the way, it almost seemed as if his shoulder had changed its form so it wouldn't hit. "How the?" - exclaimed Aku. Then Uub opened his eyes.

**In the palace:**

Hogosha had picked up the man who had fought against Aku. Surprisingly he wasn't dead. Hogosha didn't like using it, but he did have the ability to transfer some of his energy to another person. Not long after the man was back to consciousness. "Who are you? What is your name and your purpose?" - asked Hogosha. He didn't know if the man was a friend of the little girl or if he was simply another enemy of Aku. "Goku. My name is Goku. I am here to bring my sons and my friends back to my dimension" - he said as he came out of unconsciousness. "Good, then I believe we are here for the same reason" - Hogosha. "Great. Wait, what happened to Aku?" - asked Goku, suddenly remembering the situation he was in. "I am not sure. He is fighting someone else now" - said Hogosha. "Yeah. Is that Uub? How is he that strong? I have to see this" - said Goku and took off to the battle scene, and he was followed by Hogosha.

**In the desert:**

His eyes were black. Pitch black. "You sure you want to fight?" - asked Uub. Aku didn't answer. He just growled and started kicking and punching Uub all over. Uub blocked or dodged everyone single one. Uub then landed one punch in Aku's gut which sent him flying. Uub chased after him up into the sky and when he reached him, he knocked Aku straight into the ground. "This is my Majin form. Before this was fueled by rage. Now it is fueled by my determination and far stronger" - said Uub as he landed next to the spot where Aku had landed. "Whenever I saw the Saiyans turn into Super Saiyans, I was always enticed. I was drawn to the immense power of transformation. I never imagined there would be one for me. But since I learned to control my anger, it was clear to me" - said Uub as he picked Aku up from his prone position on the ground. Surprisingly, Aku punched Uub in the chest which knocked Uub a few steps backwards.

"So you like transformations, huh?" - said Aku as he too began to power up.

**Authors note:**

_Wow!  
__Most of you have probably given up on this story ever being updated, since it has been over a year. But I am back, for now atleast. And I am hoping to get this saga finished in this run atleast._

_The reason I have not posted anything at all, is because I simply lost the will to write. I hate that, that happened but what is done is done._

_I have unfortunatly lost all sorts of sketches and ideas I had for this story, so if you find any inconsistencies, please forgive me._

_Again sorry :(_


	15. Showdown

**Episode 15 Showdown!**

Aku was already quite a bit bigger than Uub, but as he powered up, he seemed to grow even further. Unlike Uub he was doing his transformation in utter silence, it almost looked comically with a huge aura flaring around him, and not a sound escaping his lips. His transformation seemed to go on and on, and his ki with it. Uub had been well trained to sense energies by Goku, but Aku's power was pushing Uub's limits. The transformation didn't stop till he was twice the height of small Uub. His horns had also doubled their length and seemed incredible deadly now. His skin was now also decorated by small inscriptions that looked like it was carved into his flesh. He was breathing heavily and Uub was speechless. Aku smirked and launched himself at Uub, he grabbed by his sides and slammed him into the ground. Then Aku lifted him up by the neck and slammed his knee into Uub's abdomen several times.

"Get it together Uub! You are still stronger than him, I believe in you!" - shouted Goku. Uub and Aku both looked up and saw Goku floating next to Hogosha. While Aku was puzzled why his previous opponent was now alive, Uub took the opportunity to free himself of Aku's grip. Then he did a somersault in the air, and his foot collided with Aku's chin, which caused him to lose his footing. "Argh!" - shouted Aku, as Uub's placed a couple punches in to his stomach. Then Uub grabbed Aku's horns and threw him into the sky.

"Goku! Check on the others and then get Dende, so he can heal them!" - shouted Uub to his master, while Aku was still soaring through the air. Goku nodded and flew towards the crater that Aku's previous attack had caused.

Aku stopped himself in the air. He looked down at his opponent with a wondering gaze. A few moments ago, he had Uub on the ropes, but then this Goku shouted something to him, and he Aku was the one taking the beating. Aku had extremely well trained senses, and ki wise they were fairly equal and that worried him. He knew he would have to trick this Uub somehow, if he wanted to be sure to win and still have enough power to find the little girl with the dragon balls. For now, Aku would just have to keep fighting him, and see where things went. With that in mind, he hurled himself toward the prepared Uub.

Uub blocked Aku's attack, but a punch from the left had he not expected, and so that him straight in the face. But as a counter Uub managed to plant a fist in Aku's side, it didn't do much damage, but it did give Uub the opportunity to get behind him, where he planted an elbow into Aku's back. Which caused Aku's to scream in pain. He was quick to turn around though, and there he grabbed Uub and slammed his forehead into Uub's head. Uub was dizzy for a minute, but when was back to himself, he prepared to ki blast in each of his hands and fired them into Aku's ribcage. With that they were launched from each other and they were no more than 20 feet from each other, when they both simultaneously fired a large ki beam, the two beams collided and the shockwave caused Hogosha to get knocked back in the air.

The two fighters both sustained their beams for as long as they could, and as Aku had thought they were exactly evenly matched. So Aku started planning away to trick Uub, so Aku could win.

They stopped their beams at the same time, and then they launched against each other. When the clashed another shockwave erupted and again Hogosha was knocked back and the structures around them were even further destroyed. They exchanged blows for a couple seconds, until Aku placed his feet against Uub's chest and launched himself backwards. From there he fired hundreds of small ki blasts. Uub blocked them all forcing them to fly in all directions. Unfortunately one of them hit Hogosha square in the chest, and as powerful Aku currently was, it almost killed Hogosha and certainly knocked him unconsciousness. Aku didn't notice this right away, but Uub did. "Hogosha!" - screamed Uub as the guardian fell to the ground.

As he landed on the ground the backpack left his hand, and the balls were spread all over the sands. This, however, caught Aku's attention.

**On earth:**

Goku had just emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He immediately scanned the area for Dende and his senses quickly found him. He stormed towards and grabbed him by the arm. "Dende! We need your help, right now!" - Goku said and after Dende had agreed, Goku began to run towards the entrance to the chamber. But that is when a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. "Goku! Are you there?" - King Kai asked him telepathically. "King Kai? Yeah, I am here but I am kind of in a hurry" - said Goku surprised. "That's why I am contacting you. I have something I know you will need" - King Kai said mystically.

**On Caruna:**

Aku now had a plan in mind. It was cheap, but if it worked he would get everything he wanted. He decided to keep his distance from Uub and mainly fire ki blast and beams. Uub was not happy with this. His training with Goku was only half done, and so far they had mainly been concentrating on physical combat. Therefore, whenever he had the chance he would dash to Aku and land a few punches. Sometimes Aku would dodge them and every time he did, he made sure to seem exhausted.

"Okay Uub! You have fought well! But it is time to end this!" - shouted Aku. He started powering up and his aura flared out unnecessarily big. Because of his power large gust of wind were thrown all around him. They started lifting sand of the ground, and it was thrown all across the desert floor, where it covered everything on the ground, even Hogosha was almost covered in sand when Aku finished.

"Ready?" - Aku smiled with a grim smile on his face. "ABSOLUTE DARKNESS!" - shouted Aku. Hogosha was too beaten up to talk, but he thought "That was the attack he beat me with". As before everything was engulfed in darkness. Even the three suns seemed to be darkened. When everything was covered in blackness, Uub prepared himself for an assault. But it didn't come in the form he expected, instead the darkness itself began attacking him. It kept tearing and ripping at him. It was as bad as he would have thought, but it never seemed to end! Since he couldn't see Aku anywhere he couldn't stop it either. "Enough!" - shouted Uub and allowed his aura to flare out. Slowly but surely the darkness disappeared. When it had cleared and Uub could see again, he noticed that Aku was on the ground and severely exhausted. "No! That was meant to finish you off!" - screamed Aku and with one last burst of anger he launched himself at Uub. The weakened Aku didn't stand a chance against Uub, and so none of Aku's attacks landed and most of Uub's were a direct hit.

"Do you give up?" - Uub asked. He still remembered his resolve about killing him, but his anger had now subsided and he wasn't so sure. There wasn't much honor in killing a man on his knees, either.

"Never!" - screamed Aku. With his last energy he fired one beam from his hands, it was fast and Uub didn't manage to block it. However Aku was too weak to attack Uub, before Uub was ready to block it. Aku kept throwing ki bursts towards Uub and most of the were blocked.

Goku was now flying towards the crater where his friends lay. Dende was on his back because they had to hurry. Though Goku had a lot of faith in his apprentice, if Aku was anything like the enemies they had previously fought, he would have some sort of trick up his sleeve.

Him and Dende were there within seconds and Dende began to heal the warriors up. He began with Vegeta and Gohan, since they were the ones who looked the worst. He then healed Pan, but after that he was too exhausted to heal anyone else. "Heal my son you useless fool!" - shouted Vegeta. But Dende could barely stand and was in no condition to heal anyone, as Gohan explained.

Goku was staring at the battle before him with awe. Aku was on the ground and too weak to fight back. Uub had by far out powered him. "Well done Uub!" - Goku shouted as Vegeta and Gohan walked up to his side. Aku looked over to see that the warriors he thought he had killed, were alive again. "Noo! I killed you already!" - he shouted desperately. "Do you give up now?" - Uub asked again with glee on his face. "NEVER! I AM THE RULER OF THIS UNIVERSE, AND NO ONE, SHALL DEFEAT ME!" - shouted Aku with renewed energy. He lifted himself of the ground and flew a couple of meters of the ground. "I WILL SLAY ALL OF YOU" - Aku shouted intimidating. But Uub was still sure of himself. "KAME-HAME-HA!" - Uub shouted and the bright energy beam erupted from his palms. The beam was caught by Aku and it didn't knock him back much. "KAME-HAME-HA!" - shouted Goku and Gohan in unison, as their beams joined in with Uub's. Aku was pushed back further, but still not much. "FINAL FLASH" - Vegeta shouted and now his beam was helping push Aku back as well. "NOOO!" - screamed Aku as he lost control and was pushed far into space. As the Z-warriors looked into the sky the saw a small explosion at the surface of the middle sun. Finally Caruna was free.

They were all cheerful that they had faced yet another foe and had come out on top. Even though Goten, Trunks and Piccolo were still unconsciousness, their spirits were high. Gohan carried Hogosha back, Vegeta carried Trunks, Goku carried Piccolo and Pan took her backpack. Soon they were back on earth, Dende would need a small nap, before he could heal the injured, but soon they would be back to normal. All was well.

**Authors note:**

_Glad I got that done! I might post something tomorrow._

_The end of saga 1...___

_Or is it?_


	16. Pride of the Prince

**Episode 16 Pride of the Prince**

The three beams were all gathered in the palms of Aku. Gohan, Goku and Uub had fired their attacks at him but he could easily hold them back. Of course that is not how he made it look. From Uub's perspective it looked like Aku was holding on for dear life, and had to use every ounce of his strength to hold off the assaults. Then at last Vegeta joined in, and that is when Aku decided to let himself get knocked back. When he left the planet's atmosphere he pushed himself out the beams way. The beams continued and collided with the sun. He smirked and began to fly down towards the surface of Caruna.

**On earth:**

After Dende had gone to sleep for his nap, Vegeta and Gohan followed his example. Even though Dende healed them, they were now so powerful that Dende could not get them back to full energy. No one was going home before Piccolo, Trunks and Goten were back to normal, so now Goku, Uub, Pan, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha sat around a table, while Uub and Pan told of their adventures on Caruna. After not too long Dende was awake and he went into heal Goten, Trunks, Hogosha and Piccolo. "Goku! Ehm.. Could you come in here? Please!" - Dende said desperately from the chamber that the injured were lying in. Goku got up and went into the room. "What's wrong Dende?" - Goku asked Dende who sat next to Trunks. "He is dead. Trunks is dead" - said Dende in a silent voice. "What? Dead?" - Goku asked surprised. "Yes. It looks like he has been dead for hours. If only I had been stronger" - Dende said almost crying. "Don't blame yourself. I'll go get the dragon balls, and he will be back alive in no time!" - Goku said and was just about to leave. "And don't worry. Vegeta doesn't need to know" - Goku said, knowing how Dende felt about Vegeta.

Goku ran out of the room and found the others still sitting at the table. "Ehm.. Pan, Do you have the dragon balls?" - Goku said and walked over to Pan as casually as possible. "Yeah sure. What's up?" - she asked and handed him the backpack. "Nothing. Don't worry" - Goku said and walked inside to Dende. By now Goten, Piccolo and Hogosha were back on their feet. "I got the dragon balls!" - Goku said and emptied the contents of the back out on one of the beds. 7 rocks rolled out on the bed.

**On planet Caruna:**

(This happened while Uub was fighting Aku)

After Aku used his Absolute Darkness, he landed on the ground and rushed to where Hogosha was lying. His previous power up had completely covered the dragon balls in sand, but he knew where they were. His quickly found 7 round rocks, as close to the size of the dragon balls as possible, in the area and put them into the backpack. By then his Absolute Darkness was starting to dissolve and so he hurried away from Hogosha, so Uub would not get suspicious.

**On planet Caruna:**

Aku landed in the sand. By now the strangers had all left the planet and the universe. He walked over to where he remembered the dragon balls lying. He brushed away the sand that covered them and smiled. Before he made his wish though, he wanted to make sure that those people didn't come back. Aku followed their tracks in the sand, and soon he reached a strange sight. It was a platform on which two giant hourglasses stood. In the back there was a door and Aku was heading straight for it. He charged up a ki blast and blasted the door to smithereens.

**On planet earth:**

By now they were panicking. The dragon balls were still in the other dimension and Goku had already tried, but the door didn't work. They knew that seven rocks didn't just make their way into a backpack. Someone had to have put them there, and that same someone had destroyed the door, so they couldn't come back and take the dragon balls. Goku's only guess was Aku.

Gohan and Vegeta had awoken, but no one had, had the courage to tell Vegeta that his son was dead yet. "We have to get back there!" - said Goten. "Why so? Even if Aku is alive and he has the dragon balls, what does it matter to us? It is not our dimension and not our fight!" - said Vegeta angrily, that he couldn't leave yet. "It's our responsibility! We made the mess, we clean it up!" - Gohan said. "Argh! Why do you people insist on being so god damn kind! Do what you want, me and my son are going home!" - Vegeta shouted and turned his back to the others. "Your son is dead" - Goku said. "What?" - Vegeta exclaimed, surprised and horrified at the same time. "Why didn't you heal him?" - Vegeta shouted and turned to Dende and grabbed him by the throat. "Vegeta stop! It's not Dende's fault!" - said Goku.

Vegeta let Dende go and stepped back. "By the time I was back to full energy, it was too late. I am sorry" - Dende said. "Goku! Teleport there right now, and get those dragon balls back!" - he shouted. "I can't. I am not strong enough to teleport that far!" - said Goku slowly. "That Uub kid! He was far stronger than you. He can teleport that far!" - said Vegeta coming up with another solution. "Perhaps. But it took me almost two months to learn that. If I began to learn that Uub now, by the time I was done it would be too late" - said Goku. "Then what do we do Kakarot? Do you propose we just let my son stay dead?" - shouted Vegeta angrily. It had been a while since Vegeta had called Goku, Kakarot. He only did when he was angry. "There is one way. But you are not going to like it" - Goku said.

**On King Kai's planet:**

(This happened while Uub was fighting Aku)

Goku appeared on King Kai's planet, and King Kai was there to welcome him. "Goku! Great to have you here, but there is no time to waste!" - said King Kai. "You said you had something for me, what is it?" - asked Goku and followed King Kai inside his small house. On the table two small objects lay there and as Goku laid his eyes on them he stopped dead in his tracks. "The Potara Earrings!" - said Goku surprised. "Yes! I don't know when but you will soon need this" - said King Kai. "But... Didn't Vegeta and I destroy the last pair?" - Goku asked. "I thought so too! But a couple of weeks ago me and the Elder Kai were talking, and he took me to their planet. After you fought with Kid Buu, it was completely demolished. But since then they have repaired it, and he wanted me to see it" - King Kai said and sat down on one of the chairs. "We were walking around when suddenly I noticed something sparkle on the ground. I went to pick it up and I was stunned. An earring, I exclaimed. After a few hours of searching we found another one" - King Kai concluded his story. "But.. Where did they come from?" - asked Goku. "Well, before anyone fused, there were three pairs. Kibito's, the Supreme Kai's and the Elder Kai's. You used one to become Vegito and then destroyed it when you were inside Uub, we gave you another one to fight Kid Buu, but you refused to use it and destroyed it. So there had to be one pair left!" - King Kai said answering Goku's question. "You are right! I don't if I will be able to use it though. Vegeta would never, and honestly I am pretty sure Uub can beat Aku!" - Goku said joyfully. "Don't be so sure Goku. The bad guys always have an ace in the hole" - said King Kai. Goku nodded and then disappeared.

**On Earth:**

Goku held out the Potara earrings with a emotionless face. Normally there was no way Goku would propose something like this, he knew that Vegeta did not like the idea of fusion. At least not with Goku. In this case, however, he believed there was no way Vegeta could get angrier. Vegeta looked down on Goku's hand and when he looked back up at Goku, he was angrier than ever before. "YOU SERIOUSLY EXPECT ME TOO FUSE WITH YOU!" - practically screamed Vegeta. In a flash Vegeta transformed to super saiyan, out of shear rage. "I would never propose this, was it not our only option. If you want to save Trunks, you will have to do this" - Goku said calmly. Vegeta stared at him with a gaze that could kill. He roared and took off. "Vegeta!" - Goku shouted after him then Goku flew after him.

"I don't get it. What is with the earrings?" - Uub asked Gohan. "Those are Potara earrings. If two people put one on different ears their bodies and minds will merge to become a much stronger warrior. They belong to the Kais, I didn't think they had any left, but I guess they had a spare pair" - Gohan said. "Really? If Vegeta is that strongly opposed to it, then I can fuse with Goku" - Uub said heroically. "It's permanent" - Gohan simply said. "Oh. Still to save the dragon balls, I could make that sacrifice" - Uub said. "It isn't that simple. The earrings can merge any two living bodies without any trouble, but the minds are a bit trickier. My dad explained this to me after he and Vegeta merged the last time. When they were fused, their minds were at a constant battle for dominance. He believed that if one mind was more dominant than the other, that mind would take over, and that would limit the warrior. During the years Goku and Vegeta have proved to be exactly equal in that sense, therefore their fusion is so incredibly powerful" - Gohan said.

"Wait! Goku and Vegeta have used those things before? Then how come they are separate now?" - Uub asked wondering. "Ha! Funny _you_ should ask that question. When you were Majin Buu, you anatomy somehow separated them. It is a long story" - Gohan said smiling.

**Somewhere in the sky:**

"Vegeta! Get back here!" - Goku shouted through the clouds. It was night and the sky was pitch black. "Stay away from me Kakarot!" - Vegeta shouted back towards Goku. Goku stopped in the air and placed two of his fingers on his forehead. The next moment he was standing right next to Vegeta. "I said, STAY AWAY!" - Vegeta shouted and punched Goku in the gut. Vegeta was still in his super saiyan form so the punch hurt and knocked Goku a few yards back. "I will not fuse with you!" - shouted Vegeta. "Not even to save your son?" - Goku asked him silently. "Shut up! You have no right to talk to me like that!" - shouted Vegeta and started sending ki balls towards Goku. Goku transformed and dodged them all, he then moved in next to Vegeta. "I thought you were past this Vegeta. I thought you were past all this 'Prince of Saiyans' nonsense. Apparently you never change" - Goku said with a disgusted voice. "Kakarot. I no longer consider you as my enemy. I no longer feel any pride in spreading terror and pain. I no longer feel the need to constantly be better than you. BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN I WILL FUSE WITH YOU!" - screamed Vegeta as he was about to take off again, but Goku's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Remember when we fought Buu the first time. You were cursed and yet you still sacrificed yourself to save the earth. To save your son. I was dead when Trunks were growing up, but I watched him from the otherworld. Until that day, where you sacrificed yourself. He never loved you. He respected and feared you, but he never loved you. Now, several decades later, you are just letting him die?" - Goku asked Vegeta in a completely calm voice, as if he was used to dealing with Vegeta's explosive temper. "Our lives would change. This time there would be no magic to separate us. And we can't even be sure we will succeed" - Vegeta said silently. "At least we will be able to say we tried" - Goku said smiling. Vegeta extended his hand, and Goku dropped the earring into Vegeta's hand.

**Authors note:**

_And yet another chapter of this tale unfolds!  
Hope you like the episode, reviews are appreciated and please stay tuned :D_


	17. Uncontained

**Episode 17 Uncontained**

Vegeta looked at the earring in his hand. If he placed it on his ear his life would never be the same. _He_ would never be the same. "Goku" - Vegeta said seriously and looked at Goku who, for once, did not look as his normal cheerful self. "What's the plan? We fuse. Then what?" - Vegeta asked. Goku smirked and placed his earring on his ear. "Vegito will have enough power to use Instant Transmission to teleport to Caruna" - Goku said. "So what? Dende said that the dragon balls would become unstable and destroy everything. How are we going to stop that?" - Vegeta asked. "Well... I don't know" - Goku said unhappily. "Perhaps we should go ask that weird dragon ball guy" - Vegeta said and took off towards the lookout, soon after he was followed by Goku.

Most of the people who were at the lookout had left by now. Hogosha, Dende and Popo were still there however. Hogosha was staring at the dragon model, but he was interrupted by Goku and Vegeta landing on the platform. "Hogosha!" - Goku shouted. Hogosha got up and walked over to Goku and Vegeta. "What is it? Have you convinced him to use those earrings?" - Hogosha in his deep robotic voice. "Perhaps. But you have to give me some more info" - Vegeta said. "What do you want to know?" - Hogosha asked. "When the dragon balls are used far away from their creator, what happens exactly?" - Goku asked. Hogosha stepped away from Goku and Vegeta and walked over to the table the dragon model was placed upon. "Inside the dragon balls, the power of the eternal dragons is contained. Normally a power that immense could not be contained inside such simple vessels. But the creator of the dragon balls infuse the balls with all kinds of magic that enforce the balls strength. However, if they are far enough away from their creator this magic weakens. When someone tries to summon the dragon, the power will be unleashed, but instead in the form of a controlled and contained image of the eternal dragon, it is unleashed in it pure form" - Hogosha said and placed the dragon model back on the table. "That power will then attempt to take place in something else. To begin it will take place in a planet. But even the largest suns are not strong enough to contain that power, and at some point they are destroyed. Then it takes place in something new. This cycle will repeat itself until it has destroyed everything in the universe. After that... I do not know what happens. That sort of horror I prefer to avoid" - Hogosha said and closed his eyes. "Is it possible that the power will wander to another universe?" - Goku asked. "Very possible. If it destroys everything else in one universe there is nowhere else for this power to go" - Hogosha said. Goku looked and Vegeta who was still trying to cope with the information.

"We have to do it" - Goku mumbled without even looking at Vegeta. "If you are going to stop Aku, then I am going as well" - Hogosha said. Goku nodded and then asked Vegeta "Shall I put mine on my left ear?". Vegeta nodded and lifted his hand to his right ear.

What happened next stunned everyone in that universe that could sense power levels. A small light erupted from both earrings and Vegeta and Goku's bodies were drawn to each other. As their bodies got closer the light from the earrings became stronger until it was so strong it forced Hogosha to look away. When the two bodies met, a wave of energy pulsed through the air, causing the floor to crackle and Hogosha to fall to the ground. Dende came running out from the palace. "What is going on..." - Dende stuttered, but when he saw the union that was going on, he was quiet. By now the fusion was just a bright mess of power. "ARRRRGHHH!" - a roar erupted from the merging of power that was occurring on the lookout.

**On planet Caruna:**

Aku placed the dragon balls on the ground in a circle. He didn't know what to do and neither what to expect. The girl told him that he could summon some sort of dragon from the balls. It sounded a bit farfetched, but it was too late for second thoughts.. "Dragon! I summon you!" - Aku shouted and raised his hands over the balls.

**On earth:**

Gohan and Pan had just landed in their lawn. "Pan, Gohan!" - Videl shrieked as she ran out the front door to meet them. They walked inside as Pan and Gohan began telling her all about their adventures. They sat down at the dinner table and Pan continued the story. Gohan was incredible tired and he went to get a beer in the fridge. As he was looking over the rows of food, a spike of ki flashed through his mind, and he felt dizzy for a minute. He looked over at Pan and Videl and he saw that they had sensed it as well. Gohan's mind was having trouble handling that much power.

"It is good to be back" - Vegito said cockily as he materialized. "Vegito!" - Dende said and ran to him. Vegito nodded, "Sorry to say goodbye so soon Dende, but we don't have much time" - Vegito said and placed his hand on Hogosha's shoulder. They disappeared in the blink of an eye.

**On planet Caruna:**

When Aku spoke his command to the dragon balls he didn't know what to expect, but what happened was not what he had thought would at all. Everything went dark, and from the balls a giant spark of darkness erupted and surged towards the sky. All the energy that was flowing from the balls gathered in the sky in a giant orb. Aku was no expert at sensing power levels, but he could easily feel the power emitting from the orb in the sky. He was stunned but soon he regained his composure. "Dragon! Feel my power!" - Aku said and powered up. "I want more power! I NEED MORE POWER!" - Aku roared and felt his aura flare out even further.

At this point Vegito and Hogosha had appeared on planet Caruna. They appeared not to far away from where Aku was summoning the dragon. "Oh no! We are too late!" - Hogosha said hopelessly. Vegito growled and stormed towards Aku. As he approached, he heard Aku's wish. He also noticed the immense orb of power that was floating in the sky. He guessed that to be the power of the eternal dragon. He stopped when he saw what was happening. The giant orb had started stirring. It was bulging and stretching. "Hogosha!" - Vegito shouted back towards Hogosha. Hogosha had noticed this as well and was approaching Vegito quickly. "What is going on?" - Vegito asked. "It seems... That the power does not know where to take place" - Hogosha said surprised. "What does that mean?" - Vegito shouted. The orb was starting to flow towards Aku. "It is... Taking place in Aku! His body will act as the host for the dragons power" - Hogosha shouted horrified. By now the stream of power had reached Aku and it seemed to merge with his body. "YES! I CAN FEEL IT! MY POWER IS GROWING!" - Aku screamed and his body grew even more horrific. His body formed scales instead of skin and his face became more reptilian. His muscles also doubled their size, but somehow still maintained their original proportions with his body. Vegito was about to charge at Aku and stop the power taking place in Aku. "No! If it doesn't take place inside Aku, who knows where the power might take place" - Hogosha said. Vegito didn't like letting his opponent become stronger, but he didn't have a proper choice.

"HAHAHA! IT IS SO MUCH!" - screamed Aku as his power was still increasing. But the orb of power was beginning to be all gone. When all the power had been transferred to Aku, he looked like an abomination. He was a strange combination between Shenron and his former self. Vegito flew over to him and landed inside of Aku's eyesight. "Who is there?" - Aku asked with a voice that too was a mix between the booming voice of the eternal dragon and his own. Vegito didn't answer instead he smirked and started stretching. "Wait! You are that weird guy I fought earlier. The one with the long golden hair! Am I right?" - Aku asked teasingly. "You are half right" - Vegito said simply as he continued with his workout routine. "What di you want? And how did you get here?" - Aku asked quizzing. "How I got here isn't important. But I am here to fight you!" - Vegito said and took his battle pose. Aku suppressed a giggle. "You serious? I wiped the floor with you earlier and since then my power has increased unbelievably" - Aku said cockily. "Then you should have an easy fight" - Vegito said. "You know what? This is good! It will be fun to have someone to try out this power on" - Aku said confidently. With that, he launched himself at Vegito. Although Vegito dodged Aku's assault, Vegito was still impressed. Aku's power was far more than he had ever imagined, if he had known that Shenron had contained such power he would have been more respectful. Aku kept throwing fists at Vegito who dodged them barely. Suddenly Aku caught Vegito off guard, and managed to land a knee in Vegito's back. When the knee connected with his back, Aku anticipated a larger reaction, than a simple shrug from Vegito. "What? I was expecting that to have killed you!" - Aku said disappointed. Vegito shook his head. "In case you haven't noticed. I am not the same you fought earlier! You can sense energies, see for yourself!" - Vegeta said as if he was talking to a kid. "Hmm.. Guess you are right. Not that, that makes a difference" - Aku said and resumed his barrage of attacks upon Vegito. This time, Vegito allowed all of the hits to collide with him. "Why aren't you fighting back?" - Aku shouted and threw his strongest punch at Vegito, yet. Vegito caught it with his finger. "Two reasons. I want to test both your strength and my own. I can also sense that you are holding back, so I see no reason for me to fight to my fullest either" - Vegito said. "I am sorry. I have been holding back. I expected you to be the same weak long haired freak I fought earlier" - Aku said with a smirk.

Vegito was displeased with this comment and so he powered up a little, and placed an uppercut at Aku's chin. "How about this, we both go all out, and get this over with?" - Vegito asked seriously. "Well that is no fun!" - Aku said and soared towards Vegito. When he got close enough, Vegito spun around and kicked Aku into the ground. By the time he had collided with the rough ground, Vegito had prepared a ki blast and he threw down upon Aku. Just in time, Aku managed to raise his hands to block it. As Vegito noticed this, he put more power into the ball, and soon Aku could no longer hold it back. When the smoke cleared, Vegito could see that Aku was still alive, and he hadn't taken any real damage. "See wasn't that fun?" - Aku asked toying with Vegito. "Enough! Either you give it your all, or I will kill you right now!" - Vegito asked angrily. "Why so serious?" - Aku asked simply, and smirked a smiled that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame. "There are people's live at stake!" - Vegito shouted. "In that case, I think I will postpone this fight as much as I can" - Aku said and smiled a sadistic smile.

**Authors note:**

_Getting close to the end of saga 1.  
__I do have a plan for saga 2, but I am lacking the motivation to start a completely new saga. _

_This is episode is probably filled with spelling bees, but I am too tired to correct them now. Might check for some later._


	18. Power of the Dragon

**Episode 18 Power of the Dragon**

Vegito was done going easy on Aku. He had hoped that the evil menace would agree to his proposition. Unfortunately Aku refused to power up. In most fights, revealing ones full power first was a sign of weakness, but Vegito wanted this fight to be over as quick as possible. "Fine! If you don't show me your full power I will annihilate you easier anyway!" - Vegito said and smirked. In the start of the fight, Vegito had been unsure whether he could beat Aku or not. But with Aku at only a fraction of his full strength, Vegito would win no problem.

Vegito landed on the surface of Caruna and placed his feet a few inches apart. He allowed his aura to flare out and closed his eyes for a moment of solitude. When he opened his eyes again they were azure blue. He clenched his fists and fixated his sight on point in space. His muscles tensed and his veins popped out. A roar started forming in his stomach as a deep growl, and moved its way up through his throat and emitted from his mouth in a great shout of power. His hair flashed light a few times, before settling in a sunflower shade of gold. His hair grew spikier and slowly began to snake its way down his back. His eyebrows faded away and his muscles became even more defined. The sand around him was whirled into the air in a violent fashion.

Aku watched on with a dead look on his face. It almost seemed as if he deliberately ignoring Vegito's massive increase in power. As his transformation came to an end, Aku had to suppress a giggle. "Really? That is all? Your full power?" - Aku asked surprised. "Laugh all you want. I can sense your fear" - Vegito said incredibly sure of himself. "You keep telling yourself that" - Aku said and smirked. Vegito flashed towards Aku and appeared right in front of him and smashed his fist straight towards Aku's face. Even if Vegito had warned him, Aku could not have dodged that punch. The sheer speed of the punch caused the air around it to ripple. When it collided with Aku's nose; the planet itself shook.

"Vegeta and Goku have too achieved this form. They always had a problem with its energy consumption. But once you truly master it, it is not difficult at all" - Vegito said and looked at his palms. As Aku removed his hands from his face, Vegito could see what kind of damage his punch had caused. "You broke my nose, you idiotic golden haired freak!" - Aku shouted, spitting as he spoke. Although Aku was complaining, Vegito was surprised at how little damage his punch had caused. If either Goku or Vegeta had taken that kind of punch, they would be dead for sure. Perhaps Aku's previous taunt had not been a bluff. "You think you can stand up to me? With your golden hair and your shiny eyes?" - Aku shouted and attempted to surprise Vegito by appearing behind him. But his efforts were in vain, as Vegito effortlessly dodged his assault and smashed his elbow in to his ribs.

"Argh!" - Aku erupted as a cracking sound erupted from his torso. Aku then released a volley of punches and kicks at Vegito. Each time one of Aku's hits connected with Vegito, Aku's own body was meet with a much stronger punch from Vegito. "You can't keep fighting me like this. You are no challenge to me!" - Vegito said with a satisfied smirk, that strongly resembled that of Vegeta. "Trust me! You don't want to see me at full power. Besides, I can easily defeat you at this power" - Aku said and launched himself at Vegito. As he neared Vegito infused his hand with some of his ki. Just as Aku was upon him, Vegito jumped out of the way and smashed his empowered hand straight onto Aku's shoulder.

Aku watched as his disconnected left arm fell to the ground. He felt his black blood pouring down his torso, across his broken ribs. "You were saying?" - Vegito asked teasingly. "Enough!" - Aku spat as he scorched his wound with a bit of ki to stop the bleeding. "You want to see my full power?" - Aku asked with a malicious look in his dark eyes.

**On planet earth:**

Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Uub and Tien had all landed on the lookout once again. Tien was a bit misplaced since he was the only completely human there. He didn't know what he was doing there either. When he had felt the incredible power that had emerged at the lookout, he had been astounded and had got here as quick as he could. But now, as to all of the Z-fighters regret, the source of the power was gone. "He has already taken off" - Piccolo said, as the only Z-fighter who had stayed at the lookout, although he had been resting inside the palace up until now. "Who?" - asked Tien and Uub at the same time. "Vegito" - Goten mumbled and looked at his feet. "The Potara fusion of my dad and Vegeta" - Gohan explained. The only person on the lookout who had ever seen Vegito was Dende. Gohan, Goten and Trunks had all been absorbed in Buu when Vegito fought him, Tien had been dead and Uub had not even been born yet at that time. "We didn't even get to see him. I had hoped father would have told me, before they fused" - Trunks said frowning. "Don't worry! He will be back as soon as he has beaten Aku. If he is as strong as I sensed, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes" - Goten said excited. "Don't be so sure. About 20 minutes ago, I sensed a change in the dragon balls" - Dende said. "You mean... Someone used them?" - Gohan asked frightened. All the people on the lookout suddenly looked a bit nervous. "Most likely. Although... Hogosha said that if the power was unleashed it would immediately start to wreck havoc upon the universe. I don't sense that" - Dende said.

"Guys... As fair as I can tell... Vegito and Aku are still fighting... Vegito is an absolute powerhouse! But Aku's power is constantly rising. He is already a hundred times stronger than what he was, when he and I fought" - Uub said. How could he have gotten that much stronger in that little time, Uub thought to himself.

"Dende! Do you think that there is any chance, that instead of taking place in a planet, the dragon energy could take place... In a person?" - Piccolo asked.

Dende looked into the air with his mouth open. "I... I hope not. If so... That being would become immensely powerful. Stronger than anything else in the universe. And there would be no way to stop it! The longer the power stayed within that being, the more absorbed he would become by the power... And the harder it would be to separate the power from his body. Until the only way to separate his body and the power... Would be death" - Dende said horrified.

"And even then... The power would be free to destroy the universe once again" - Dende finished.

**On planet Caruna:**

Hogosha had never heard of such an event happening before. The power taking place within a person was absurd! In order to contain that kind of power, the being would have to be extremely evil. That would be only way to contain that kind of power, instead of being destroyed by it. Either that, or the being would have to be even stronger than the power of the dragon, that way the being could keep it under control. As Hogosha pondered, Vegito kept on pounding on Aku. When he saw the dragon energy being absorbed into Aku, he was sure that this Vegito, wouldn't stand a chance. Yet, Aku was the one losing.

"Vegito! Don't kill him!" - Hogosha shouted, when he saw the battle coming to a standstill. Vegito had just removed Aku's arm, and Hogosha was pretty sure, Vegito was about to finish him off.

"What? Why not?" - Vegito shouted surprised.

"If you do, the power will be free! It will destroy the universe!" - Hogosha shouted.

Vegito was about to respond, but he was cut off by a punch to his gut. Aku had finished his power up, and as Vegito recuperated, he wondered how he hadn't noticed it, while he had talked with Hogosha. The increase was incredible!

"So that is your full power?" - Vegito asked as he got back up.

"Almost. I still need one more thing" -Aku said and smiled. He formed a ball of ki with his right hand. It was harmless in terms of power, but Aku glided it down where his left arm had been. It slowly took shape of his arm and soon he was back to himself. Aku stretched and clenched his arm and tried to create a ki blast with it. When he had formed a small ball of ki, he looked up at Vegito and smiled. He then launched the ki ball straight at Vegito. Even though they were only a few yards apart, Vegito still managed to move out of the way. Vegito jumped back to make some distance between him and Aku. Before Vegito dared to go in a close quarter combat, he needed to know how strong Aku was at this point. "Final... KAMEHAMEHA!" - Vegito shouted and launched a giant beam of ki from his palms. With the united power of Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Kamehameha, the blast was one of enormous proportions. As the beam got closer to Aku prepared his own ki blast. He held in his right hand as a small dark ki ball, and just as Vegito's Final Kamehameha was about to his, he pushed his arm forward.

"DARKNESS DRAIN"

Despite its size Aku's blast actually managed to push the Final Kamehameha back. The closer it got to Vegito the larger it got, almost as if it was absorbing Vegito's blast. After sustaining the beam for a few seconds, Vegito had to let it go. By now, Aku's blast had grown to an enormous size. It stopped right in front of Vegito. Aku smirked.

"You might want to try and dodge this" - Aku advised with a smirk.

Suddenly the blast began to make its way towards Vegito. It started slow, but soon it was moving at a quick pace. Vegito was exhausted and seemed too tired to move. "And now it ends!" - Aku screamed.

The blast connected and it blew up the surface of planet Caruna. The blast exploded in a large mushroom cloud explosion. When the explosion had reached its peak, it imploded and cause sand to get sucked in to the middle.

Aku looked please with himself as he turned to look at Hogosha with a bone chilling smile on his face. Just as he was about to surge towards Hogosha, Vegito appeared behind him and elbow into his back, and followed it up with a kick that knocked him into the ground. "FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!" - Vegito shouted and launched a huge beam of energy at Aku, who was still on the ground.

"Ok. That hurt" - Aku said, as the smoke cleared. He was clearly weakened and the only part of him which wasn't bruised, was his artificial arm. "How did you dodge my Darkness Drain?" - Aku asked and dusted himself off.

Vegito smirked and the appeared right next to him, and smashed his knee into Aku's gut. "Instant Transmission" - Vegito said.

"So you can teleport? Quite a handy trick" - Aku said and the knocked Vegito down. Despite the massive blast he had just taken, Vegito was still unsure whether he could beat Aku. His power just seemed to keep rising. As Vegito took a punch to the face, blocked another kick and placed a foot into Aku's side, he tried to think of a strategy, that could help him. Each second he was getting weaker due to the strain of the battle, but Aku just seemed to become stronger constantly. He would have to trick him like he had before, but unfortunately he didn't have any more hidden techniques up his sleeve. Suddenly, a plan began to form inside his head.

He did a somersault and launched himself away from Aku, when he had put a fair distance between himself and Aku, he looked on teasingly at Aku. Naturally Aku charged towards him, and when they were just a few yards apart, a blinding light shone from Vegito's hands.

"SOLAR FLARE" - Shouted Vegito, as he temporarily blinded Aku.

When his vision came back he was staring right into Vegito's primed and powerful blast.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" - Screamed Vegito.

**Authors note:**

_I don't know how much longer I will draw this fight out. Normally I don't like writing fights, but this one I am surprisingly enjoying.  
__Next chapter might come out some time this week, or out next weekend._

_I hope everyone gets the whole 'Power of the Dragon' thing, because that will also be a major plot point for Saga 2_


	19. Endless Power

**Episode 19 Endless Power**

"BIG BANG ATTACK" - screamed Vegito as he forced his body to pour ever ounce of his energy in his attack. It had collided with Aku at close range, and it completely absorbed Aku. Vegito didn't want to let off the attack, but he was running low on ki. As the attack dissipated Aku fell to the ground with every inch of his body completely bruised and scorched. He was unconscious and it didn't look like there was much fight left in him. Even his artificial arm had been too exhausting to maintain. "I hope... That was enough" - said Vegito between breaths.

"Not quite" - said Aku as he crawled back to his feet. He was hunched over, because of the state his body was in. However Vegito could feel Aku's ki climbing back up. He had to end this quickly.

He closed in on Aku and landed an uppercut straight to his jaw. He followed up with a series of kicks all concentrated around Aku's stomach region. Aku was to beat up to counter or dodge, and his missing arm didn't help. After being pounded on for a few minutes, Aku finally summoned up the strength to counter, and knocked Vegito away. Vegito was soaring through the air, but stabilized and prepared himself.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" - Vegito shouted and fired his beam towards Aku, who had just gotten Vegito off his tail. Aku was going to try and use his Darkness Drain, but turned out he was too weak. But just like Vegito he had noticed his power was returning to him. He had to stall for time, but Vegito was being too offensive, for Aku's strategy would work. Aku barely managed to move out of the way of Vegito's beam, but just as he had dodged it, Vegito flashed to him and knocked him into the ground. As Aku was getting himself off the ground, he noticed Vegito was preparing another ki attack. He also noticed something else. Vegito was exhausted, perhaps just as much as Aku. He knew with Vegito being so offensive, and his own power regenerating, he would be stronger than Vegito in no time.

Vegito was starting to doubt his strategy, he was using too much energy, compared to the damage he was causing to Aku. He smirked as he remembered one of Goku's techniques. Aku was relying on dodging Vegito's attack, and Vegito had the perfect counter. Aku was still on the ground, and so Vegito began to charge up a Kamehameha, he was far too far away, for him to be sure that it would hit, and yet he poured in more and more power into it. Just as he was ready to launch he disappeared.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" - Vegito shouted as he appeared behind Aku. Yet another time Aku was absorbed in Vegito's attack. But Vegito was running dangerously low on power. As the beam subsided, Vegito watched the half dead Aku getting back on his feet. He was bleeding from every orifice on his body, and his skin was bruised and scratched. "You seem to think you can kill me..." - Aku stuttered.

"I know... I can!" - Vegito said between breaths. But Vegito was no longer so sure. His ki was so low, he could barely feel it, and it seemed that the lower Aku got, the quicker his ki was regenerating. "Ha! Can't you sense it? My... Ki is coming back" - Aku said as he almost feel over, because he had tried to take a step forward.

"BIG BANG ATTACK" - screamed Vegito as launched yet another attack. It was so powerful it sent him flying backwards. Just in time, Aku managed to create his own attack to counter Vegito's. The two beams collided and immediately Aku's began to push Vegito's back. Vegito tried as hard as he could, but Aku didn't budge. His ki was constantly regenerating, while Vegito's was constantly going down.

**In Vegito's mind:**

It was a dark labyrinth like void and only two figures were visible. "He is not doing too well" - said Vegeta simply. Him and Goku were both standing side by side.

"No. I can't help, but wonder..." - Goku said, but stopped. He looked down at his feet and shook his head.

"What is it Kakarot!" - Vegeta asked. He had taken a step towards Goku. If Goku had any idea of how they could help Vegito, then he better not keep it to himself.

"It is just... I know you are still new to super saiyan 3. But have you ever felt there was anything... Beyond that?" - Goku asked. He looked at Vegeta with an intense look in his eye. "No.. It always seemed like there was no mastering that form. Only getting stronger with it" - Vegeta said. He also seemed to have thought this over.

"Me too. But Vegito has mastered it completely. I can't help but wonder, if there is any chance... He could ascend" - Goku said and looked at Vegeta questioningly. "Even if that was possible, there is no way he is going to do it now, when he is half dead!" - Vegeta said, dismissing Goku's theory. Goku was still hopeful.

Goku closed his eyes and held up his arm, as if he was giving power to a spirit bomb. "What are you doing?" - Vegeta asked mockingly. "We can't give him our energy, we are inside his mind, fool" - Vegeta said. As if to prove him wrong small beads of energy erupted from Goku's palm.

"That is not what I am doing" - Goku spoke in a low voice as he concentrated. The small beads now started moving back towards Goku's hand, and some of the switched directions.

"What are you doing then?" - Vegito asked, fixated on the small beads of light. A drop of sweat fell from Goku's forehead.

"Well, if there is any chance for him to transform. There has to be some sort of trigger... Something that has to be activated for him to transform. A mental switch, if you will" - Goku said, as if he did not totally believe in his own words.

"Are you trying to force him to transform? Even if you do it, we don't know if he has enough power to sustain it. It might kill him!" - Vegeta said.

"If it works, I am sure he will forgive me" - Goku said as tried to concentrate. "Well, don't just stand there! Help me out!" - Goku said. Vegeta shook his head and joined in. "This isn't going to work" - Vegeta said as he tried to find the trigger that Goku was talking about.

**On planet Caruna:**

Vegito was on the edge of panic. The collision of the two beams were edging their way towards him. He had used all his energy trying to kill Aku earlier, so now he had to use every last bit of his reserves to keep his beam up to pair with Aku's. Still, every second Aku's beam seemed to get an inch closer to Vegito.

Hogosha was not sure what to do. Because Aku was so weakened, he could interfere and help Vegito, but he couldn't let Aku die. If he died he would have failed his duty as a guardian of the dragon balls. Just as Hogosha was about to step in, Aku's beam completely overpowered Vegito's and he was blown away by Aku's attack.

When Vegito landed on the ground he was at his base form. He no longer had enough energy to sustain super saiyan 3. Coupled with the fact that he had just taken Aku's attack head on, he incredibly vulnerable. "You still sure of yourself?" - Aku asked. By now Aku had regained quite a bit of his energy, and so he forged himself a new arm out of ki. He was just about to deliver the final blow, when he was interrupted by a ki blast to his side. It wasn't that strong, but with Aku in the state he was in, and the element of surprise, caused Aku to get knocked off his feet.

"Hogosha!" - Vegito shouted happily, when he noticed who had saved him. Hogosha walked over to him and placed his hand Vegito's chest. "What are you doing?" - Vegito asked. "I am transferring my energy to you. I am going to give you as much as I can, without killing myself" - Hogosha said with his monotone voice. Vegito watched on in appreciation as he suddenly felt himself becoming more powerful. "I don't know if it enough to beat him. But if it is, I ask you of one thing. Don't kill him" - Hogosha said, just before passing out. Vegito got up and stretched his muscles. He wasn't completely back to his full, but it would have to do. Suddenly Vegito felt an urge of fright fill his body.

By now Aku had recovered and was making his way towards Vegito. "How did you get back up?" - Aku asked in genuine confusion. "Oh, your friend gave you some of his energy. Not that it will matter" - Aku said and grinned.

Vegito unfortunately had to agree. In his super saiyan 3 form, they were equal in terms of power, and because of Aku's ki regenerating, he had the upper hand. Suddenly he was filled with white hot rage and couldn't help, but to release a roar of anger. Vegito felt a primal twitch surge through his body. His eyes went blank and he felt his muscles stretch and clench.

**In Vegito's mind:**

Goku and Vegeta were still trying to find this trigger, if it even existed. "Argh! It is no use Kakarot! We can't force him to transform!" - Vegeta shouted as he gave up and sat down. "No! It has to be here somewhere. Don't you remember when you first became a super saiyan? It wasn't easy. You had to be in the right state of mind" - Goku said and looked around as he too sat down.

"I was infuriated. So were you. So were Gohan when he became a super saiyan 2" - Vegeta said and looked around the seemingly chaotic void. "You may be on to something Kakarot. All we need to do, is to get him angry" - Vegeta said.

"How do we do that?" - Goku asked unknowingly.

"Somewhere around here, there has to be some sort of central. Where all of his emotions are controlled" - Vegeta said, and got up and started walking off. "Where are you going?" - Goku asked with his normal pondering look in his eyes.

"Come on! We are going to find this rage switch!" - said Vegeta. Goku followed him, and the further they ventured, the less sense Vegito's mind made. There was no direct path, but every once in a while they would stumble upon something that belonged inside a mind. They went pass a hall filled with memories, although it wasn't very full, only memories of Vegito's and Buu's fight. They had walked for quite a bit of way, when suddenly Vegeta stopped. "It is no use! This place doesn't make any sense! We might as well turn back!" - Vegeta shouted angrily. As he said that, Goku suddenly noticed something.

"Vegeta. Look!" - he said and pointed to a room behind him. They both walked inside. It was filled with switches of energy, that seemed to each represent a feeling. They were all different colors, and Goku thought that each color meant something. "I guess this one... Is joy" - said Goku and pointed to a green one. "And this one..." - he continued, but was cut off by Vegeta. "This guessing game is going to take forever! Let's just hit all of them!" - he said and reached for the nearest switch. "No stop! You don't want him to fall in love, when he is in the middle of a battle, do you?" - Goku asked. "Alright then! Which one do you think is anger?" - Vegeta asked.

"Hmm... Maybe this one?" - Goku asked and reached for a black switch. As he pulled it, a screen popped out displaying Vegito. He didn't transform. Instead he looked a little frightened for a second. "Nope, guess that one made him scared" - Goku said. "Plus, if we want him to transform, we are going to need a much stronger reaction" - Goku said thoughtfully. Vegeta reached for a red switch, but instead of pulling it, he charged a ki blast and hit it with all he had. They both looked up on the screen and looked upon Vegito, as their plan realized itself.

**Authors note:**

_An obvious question with Vegito being back; is he gonna stay fused?_

_Nah.. I don't think so. The only problem I have, is that no matter which way I decide to defuse him, it will seem... bad._

_I mean, it is supposed to be permanent. So isn't it a bit too convenient that Vegito would manage to defuse twice._

_Also. I guess Super Saiyan 4 is a thing now, huh? _

_I have a look in mind, I am, however, a bit in doubt whether I should give him fur. It would look awesome with like golden fur and golden hair, but it would seem like I am ripping off GT. _

_So yeah... I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. But it will probably be the last of the saga. _


	20. A Primal Force

**Episode 20 A Primal Force**

Inside Vegito's mind, the control room was falling apart. Small chunks of dark wall fell to the floor, and was soon followed by larger chunks. "What is this?" - Vegeta erupted. The room was chaos. Everywhere things were falling apart. The floor cracked and levers fell to the ground, the room was one big mess of destroyed dark chunks, dust and levers.

"This place is falling apart!" - Goku shouted, and dodged a falling peace. Goku looked over at the entrance and saw a chunk landing in front of the door. "Quick! Let's get out of here!" - Goku shouted and dashed towards the door. Him and Vegeta both made it out the door, just before a giant piece fell, blocking the entrance. "Why did that happen?" - Goku asked confused. "Whatever reason, I don't think it is good" - Vegeta said and said down and leaned against a wall. "But we did it right? We made him transform?" - Goku asked, after the room started falling apart, he had forgotten all about their plan. "Humph! Can't you feel it?" - Vegeta asked, almost mocking Goku for not noticing. Goku closed his eyes and felt for Vegito's energy.

"Wha... It can't be!" - Goku said shocked, as he sensed Vegito's power level.

**On planet Caruna:**

Vegito was just about ready to give up, when a spike of rage filled his mind. He involuntarily roared in anger, and his muscles clenched, to the point where it was painful. His veins popped and he couldn't stop shaking. Huge gust of wind flared around him and the surface of sand was blown away. His aura flared out to the point where it was ridiculous. His eyes turned white and his roar turned into a scream of rage and pain. Aku felt his power and fell to his knees out sheer amazement and fear.

_No... I am not ready. I won't be able to control it_

That was the last sensible thought that flew through Vegito's mind. After that, he completely lost control. He moved his arms to his sides, in the typical power-up fashion. He clenched his teeth and they seemed to grow a little sharper.

Then his transformation truly kicked in. His hair turned to an almost transparent golden color. It flowed up in a fashion similar to the regular super saiyan, but it was more fluid and less spiky. The color was blinding. It was so light, almost bleached and with its flowing movements, it resembled a ghost. All over his body, fur began to grow. Similar to the Oozaru, except it was golden. A golden tail even spurred from his tailbone. Because of the sudden growth of fur, his shirt was torn off. The only thing visible on his body that was not covered in fur, was his hands and face.

His power rose to heights unseen, by anything, and certainly Aku. He was thinking of retreating in fear, but he knew that it was no use. That creature would catch him before he could blink. "You... Look changed" - Aku said, trying to regain his composure. The golden ape, that used to be Vegito simply growled. He launched at Aku and smashed his long nailed fists into Aku's ribcage. With every punch a crack could be heard. Aku finally managed to get away from the savage ape, but it would do no good, as Vegito was simply too fast. Within microseconds he was pounding Aku once again.

With his transformation he had lost all technique. His attacks were unorganized, and were made by pure instincts. He was completely brutal and didn't let Aku alone for more than a split second. With every second he seemed to become more and more brutal. It was clear that Aku wouldn't survive the furious warrior's onslaught, but instead of finishing it with a ki attack, Vegito kept trashing Aku around like a rag doll.

**In Vegito's mind:**

After the room had collapsed Goku and Vegeta had started walking towards the starting room again. They had lost all sense of direction, while looking for the trigger, so now they were just walking around aimlessly. They hadn't uttered word, since Vegito had transformed. Although they could sense, that the transformation had enough power to finish Aku off, in a heartbeat, they had also sensed something else. Something they hadn't felt since they had fought Buu. A pure and sadistic energy, that fought for the single purpose of causing his opponents pain.

In the beginning they had been able to sense Vegito inside the transformed body, but every second he seemed to fill less and less of that creatures body. By now they were in the main room again, and they looked up on the screen displaying Vegito. He was absolutely obliterating Aku. In all the time they had been watching the fight, Aku had not landed a single punch.

"At least Vegito is winning" - Goku said, trying to look on the positive side.

"No. Iam not. That thing you two created, is" - a voice said behind them. The both turned around to see Vegito standing there. The both looked surprised, but Vegito simply casually strolled up to watch the screen.

"What are you doing in here? I thought we were inside your head?" - Vegeta asked baffled.

"We are. But as long as that thing is in control. I too am forced to be here" - Vegito said and smirked as a especially painful punch landed in Aku's gut. "Now all I can do is watch" - Vegito said, keeping his gaze on the screen.

"Then why are Kakarot and I, stuck in here? This didn't happen last time!" - Vegeta asked.

"Yes you were. Only last time you were unconscious. Fusions are rough for the participants, especially the first time. If I had stayed fused for much longer last time, you would have woken up and found yourself in the exact position you are in now" - Vegito said. He sat down and took of his boots and gloves.

"But why are we here at all?" - Goku asked.

"Well... In order for a perfect fusion, both the mind and body needs to fuse. The Potara earrings takes care of the body, but the participants need to take care of the mind. Sometimes people are stuck in their fusions mind for years. For people like you two, who have so vastly different views on how to fight, and how to live, it will take a long time!" - Vegito said with a slight laugh, as he stretched his toes and fingers.

"How do we 'fuse our minds' then?" - Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"If you are stuck in here for long enough time, you will create some sort of a bond. Eventually it will just happen" - Vegito said, and laid down on his back.

"What exactly are you doing?" - asked Goku, wondering. Vegito was lying with his arms and legs completely stretched out.

"Haha! Well in all the time of my existence, I have always been fighting. I have never had the time to just lay down and relax" - said Vegito with closed eyes.

"You can't just lie there! You have lost control of your body, aren't you going to do something?" - Vegeta asked angrily. Vegito looked at him with a confused look.

"You two don't know anything about super saiyan 4" - Vegito said realizing that Goku and Vegeta had no idea what they had forced upon him. "Then how do I know about it?" - Vegito asked rhetorically.

"You don't know anything about super saiyan 4! You could have killed me!" - Vegito shouted suddenly understanding the desperation of the two heroes plan.

"We didn't know. Plus you would have died anyway!" - Goku said excusing. Vegito looked at him with a suspicious glare.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Well, to answer your question Vegeta, there is nothing I can do" - Vegito said. He shrugged and looked back at the screen.

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do?" - Vegeta shouted, enraged due to Vegito's casual attitude. Vegito got up and looked into Vegeta's eyes, which looked exactly like his own.

"Super saiyan 4, is a combination between the Oozaru and the super saiyan. Only when a saiyan has reached a certain high amount of power, he can even begin to think about harvesting the potency of this titanic combination. But it comes with a catch. It is not easy to control" - Vegito said, he was still staring at Vegeta, but then looked up the screen.

"The transformation made me lose control, and even forced me out of my own body" - Vegito said, unhappily.

"Can't you just regain control?" - Goku asked.

"If it only if was that simple. Perhaps, if I could find a way to access the control of my body and be able to grasp it without any interruptions. But now it is too late, I am stuck in here, and there is nothing I can do about it. Unless there is some way to control my body from in here" - said Vegito and shook his head. Vegeta and Goku both exchanged a look.

"Well... There was... But we kind of... Destroyed it" - Goku said apologizing.

"What do you mean?" - Vegito asked and looked at Goku.

"We found control room in here, and we used it to make you transform. But after you transformed, it fell apart" - Vegeta said.

"Show me" - Vegito said. Vegeta and Goku both began walking back towards the crumbled control room. Vegito silently followed behind them. Although they had been lost when they found the room the first time, Goku and Vegeta were fairly sure where the room was. And in just a few minutes of walking, they were at the crumbled room.

Vegito walked over to the broken entrance and placed his hands at the rumble. "Is this it?" - Vegito asked.

"Stand back!" - said Vegeta as he prepared a ki blast in his hand. As soon as Vegito was out of the way, he launched the ki ball and it blasted a good bit of debris away, just enough that they could walk in. The floor was covered in rubble, the room was barely recognizable. "This isn't a control room! This is a ruin!" - Vegito shouted, he had walked into the middle of the room and looked around for anything helpful. He turned around and looked back at Vegeta and Goku.

"Watch out!" - shouted Goku as a ki beam made its way towards Vegito. In the nick of time, Vegito managed to dash out of the way, and the beam collided with the floor. "What was that?" - Vegito asked. Suddenly the room lit up and everything in the room was visible, including the giant Oozaru who was guarding a separate room, which none of them had noticed earlier. The Oozaru was much larger than the regular Oozaru, otherwise it looked the same. The room it was blocking, was intact and the saiyan fighters had already noticed all the levers in there.

"You see that? I have to get over there!" - Vegito said, he flew towards the Oozaru, but it casually knocked him out of the way. He tried again and again, but it was no use. The ape was not allowing Vegito to get anywhere near any switches. "Vegito! We will distract it, then you can make it over there!" - Vegeta shouted and looked at Goku, who nodded at him. They both turned super saiyan 2 and flew at the Oozaru.

Just like with Vegito, Goku was knocked away, but as the ape was focused on Goku, Vegeta managed to get behind it and land a kick into its back. As it roared in pain it turned around and sent a giant fist at Vegeta.

The fist was larger than a house, but Vegeta still tried to block it. He held up both of his hands and met the fist with a determination of steel. Against the mighty Oozaru, Vegeta's physical strength was no match, and as a result he was getting pushed back. He roared and allowed his aura to flare out. His hair suddenly started growing and floated down his back. With his new transformation, he was more of a match for the giant monkey.

While Vegeta was holding the Oozaru back, Goku was preparing a Kamehameha. He signaled to Vegeta, and so he disengaged the fierce beast. "KAMEHAMEHA!" - Goku shouted and his beam collided with the giant ape. It didn't do much damage, but it did cause the target to get covered in smoke. Out of the smoke caused by Goku's attack, the Oozaru emerged. It was infuriated and its red eyes, glowed with bloodlust.

By now Vegito had made his way to all the switches. He wasn't sure what to do, but he couldn't waste much time. That Oozaru was far stronger than both Goku and Vegito. He placed himself in the middle of the small room and started powering up. He then closed his eyes and it seemed he almost connected with the levers. Then he disappeared.

Goku and Vegeta were just about to engage the Oozaru again, but as Vegito disappeared, it too faded away, almost as if it was giving up control.

**On planet Caruna:**

Now that Vegito was completely in control of his body, he could truly sense the power of super saiyan 4. Aku was surprisingly still alive, his left arm was missing as before, his right foot must had been torn of, and his right ear was missing a large chunk. It seemed that halfway through the fight the ape had started toying with him. He was far too beaten up to even talk, or to notice the vast change in his opponent's demeanor.

For now he was in control, but it would not take long until the ape, would attempt to regain control over Vegito's body. He needed to end this quick, and then he needed to get out of this form. "Sorry Aku. This is the end!" - he shouted down towards Aku.

With Hogosha's namekian-like regeneration he was back to conscious. As he heard Vegito saying goodbye to Aku, he was panicking. "No.. Vegito! Don't kill him" - he said, but Vegito didn't hear him. Hogosha got back on his feet, but he was still too worn out to fly up to Vegito.

"FINAL..."

"No... Don't" - Hogosha tried.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" - Vegito screamed and launched his giant beam at Aku. It completely consumed Aku, and his power level completely perished.

"Vegito!" - Hogosha shouted as Vegito's beam dissipated. Vegito looked down at Hogosha, then flew down to him. As he landed, he descended to his base form. "What is it Hogosha?" - Vegito asked.

"Look.." - Hogosha said and pointed up into the sky, where a large black shroud was forming.

"Oh no..." - said Vegito and flew up to it.

"The power of the dragon... unleashed" - said Hogosha, as he realized he had failed his duty. Vegito looked on in horror as the giant cloud of dark energy became larger and larger. Then he realized what he had to do. He stretched out his arms and powered up. He closed his eyes and concentrated intensely. He powered up and ascended to the first level of the legendary super saiyan. Suddenly the dark energy started floating towards the dragon balls. It seemed that Vegito was forcing the power into the golden orbs.

He powered up further to the second level and started roaring as the first wisps of dark energy reached the balls. He opened his eyes and his roar intensified. The energy started to flow through the golden surface of the dragon balls, and as more reached into then he shouted louder and louder. His muscles clenched and he started shaking. He ascended to the third level of super saiyan, and let his power flow freely. More and more power of the eternal dragon made its way into the orbs, until he could no longer force the power of the dragon.

"It is too much! I can't control it all!" - Vegito screamed.

He was just about to pass out, when a primal roar filled his mind. In a flash he transformed into the final level of super saiyan and put all of his ki, behind the dragon energy. Slowly it flowed into the dragon balls, where it belonged. When the entire shroud had been absorbed, he passed out and fell to the ground. As Vegito lay on the ground, a small slither of dark energy flowed in through his skin.

**Authors note:**

_Quite a long fight, by far the longest yet... Well, turns out that this saga is going to consist of 21 chapters._

_I know all the things taking place in Vegito's mind were a bit farfetched, but in order to make the fight seem interesting, I needed some sort of "filler", plus I couldn't let the two main characters stay out of the final fight!_

_While Goku and Vegeta were fighting the Oozaru, I was so tempted to make them perform the fusion dance. A fusion within a fusion! Fuse-ception!_

_I imagine SS4 looking something like this: _.com/?qh=§ion;=&q=half+oozaru#/d1dx3m0

_(The drawing was not made by me)_


	21. Tainted

**Episode 21 Tainted**

Hogosha walked over to Vegito. He looked dead, but Hogosha could still feel energy, so he didn't give up hope. Hogosha scanned his mind, and thought how he could get Vegito back to full energy. He remembered the village, if he brought Vegito there, they would probably help him. He lifted Vegito into his arms and took off towards where he remembered the village was. While they were flying, Vegito kept moaning and stirring, as if possessed. Hogosha had never seen anything like it, and could not imagine what kind of horrors were going through Vegito's mind. Once in a while Vegito would shout out, and then proceed with his semi-peaceful demeanor.

Hogosha landed in the sand and villagers came out to meet him. Elder Racia was in the front and when he saw Hogosha, a smiled shone across his face. But when he noticed the unconscious Vegito, his smile faded. "What happened?" - the elder said.

"Vegito here managed to defeat Aku, but it came with a price. There is something... wrong with him" - Hogosha said and stared at Vegito. His shudders were more violent and his eyes had gone blank. "Carry him inside" - said Racia and signaled to a younger Carunian to follow them inside the small mud hut. Hogosha placed him on a table, and the younger Carunian placed his hands on Vegito's chest. "What is he doing?" - Hogosha asked worriedly. Small waves of yellow energy erupted from the healers hands and snaked their way across Vegito's chest.

"They are healing him. Sit" - Racia said and signaled for Hogosha to take place at a chair. "Tell me what happened. Every detail" - the elder spoke, in a calm soothing voice. It had been quite a long time since they had been at the village, and defeated General Yoku. So Hogosha filled him in. A few others Carunian joined in to listen to the story. Every few minutes the healer would be replaced by another Carunian, to take his place at the table.

Hogosha was finishing his story, when suddenly a healer fell back with a shout. "What happened?" - the old Carunian asked. The healer looked at Vegito with terror in his eyes, and rubbed his head with his hand. "I am not sure. I felt something within him. It was mad" - the healer said with a scared voice. The healer got up and placed his hand on Vegito's chest and focused. He removed his hand quickly, as if he had burned it. "There is something in there!" - the healer shouted and ran out of the building. The elder shook his head, as if he didn't believe the younger Carunian.

"These younglings. Scare so easily!" - he said and placed his own on Vegito. He too removed his hand in an instant. "Wow. His body is completely healed, but his mind is tainted. It is infected, getting destroyed from the inside" - the elder said and looked at Vegito with large eyes.

"What happened to him?" - he asked with a suspicious tone. "He fought Aku" - Hogosha simply said.

No one in the village knew what to do, so they simply went to sleep and hoped that Vegito would feel better tomorrow. Hogosha did not sleep instead he simply sat next to Vegito. After sitting still for a few hours he needed to move. He remembered he had forgotten the dragon balls out in the desert. He found a small bag in the hut and took off into the desert.

**Inside Vegito's mind:**

Even though it had been a short fight, Vegito and Goku were both super worn out after their fight with Oozaru. They had both fallen asleep and Goku only awoke because his stomach rumbled. He got up and looked at Vegeta. There was no reason to wake him up, so he went out looking for something to eat. He had walked around in the dark halls, when he suddenly stared down a hall of fridges. He exclaimed an excited yelp and ran to the first fridge. It was filled with all sort of delicious foods. He started munching down, without even noticing his surroundings.

When something blew the wall behind him to bits, he looked up from his food. Small dark bricks collided with his back, and they strayed all over the floor. He didn't even manage to get off his feet, before something slammed him straight into the opposite wall. Goku's food was scattered all over the floor except for the piece of toast he was still holding in his hand. "Hey! You never interrupt a saiyan while he is eating! Who did that?" - Goku demanded. From the hole in the wall a hulking figure emerged. It was a color that Goku couldn't even describe, and it emitted pure power. It's eyes looked as deep puddles of emptiness. For some reason it looked familiar to Goku. It huddled its way over to its enemy where it extended two long bone-like fingers, and placed them slowly on Goku's chest. With a terrifying shriek it blasted Goku's chest at point blank range.

Both Goku and the creature was blown back through several walls. The food storage room didn't look anything like its former self. Everywhere there was chunks of wall, food or a piece of a fridge laying around. The blast would have torn a hole straight through Goku's chest, had he not managed to transformed just before the blast had hit him. His shirt was torn half off, and his chest was covered in burn marks. "That hurt" - Goku stated and rubbed his chest. Due to the explosion, he had lost all sense of where the nightmarish creature was.

The super saiyan readied himself for the oncoming assault. But nothing could have prepared him for what his opponent did next. The fiend burst from the floor and grabbed Goku's ankles. With immense force it pulled him down to the floor below. He landed on the floor with a strained face. The creature was far stronger than him at this stage. He got up, and transformed into the second level of super saiyan. He soared towards the creature and smashed his elbow into the ghouls chin. The reaction was barely noticeable.

Goku grabbed its shoulders and threw it into the floor. He soared after it and placed a powerful fist, straight into the creature's stomach. He kept pounding on the being, but it didn't take long, before Goku was knocked back. The creature had simply flicked him away with the back of its hand. "You will have to use your full power against me, Goku" - the creature spoke with a hoarse voice.

"You... you talk! Tell me, who are you!" - Goku asked, half excited half scared.

The creature looked at him with his cold eyes. "You know me. I am Potestate" - the creature said with a gravelly tone. It blinked once, then set off towards Goku. Goku tried his best to dodge Potestate's relentless assault. He suddenly remembered where he knew Potestate from.

"I had a dream about you! Or... nightmare" - Goku said remembering his uneasy sleep. He had stopped for a moment to ponder about his sleep, but in that split second Potestate had placed a powerful kick straight to Goku's face. Goku was knocked back into a wall, but he now had a serious look on his face.

"If you are anything like I dreamt. Then I can't afford to take chances with you" - Goku said and began to power up. His hair snaked down his back, and his eyebrows faded away. With his new transformation, Goku was even with Potestate. But that only created a smile on the creature's lips. Goku appeared behind the creature and knocked it straight into the floor, and out of sight.

A noise caused him to turn around, and he looked straight into the dead eyes of the creature. It was mocking him. Goku fired his signature ki beam at the being, at close range. "KAMEHAMEHA!"- Goku shouted. The horrific creature had no way of dodging it, so it was forced back through several walls of Vegito's mind. Goku shrugged as if the fight had simply been something he had imagined and descended to his base state. He gathered as much food as he could bear, and started going back to the room. Halfway there he sensed something was wrong in the control room.

Vegeta had awoken at the sound of an explosion. Goku was nowhere to be found, so he just figured that Goku had gone off to play or something. His saiyan stomach demanded him to find food, just as he was about to leave, something burst out from the wall behind him. It was a reptilian-like creature that towered 3 feet above the saiyan prince. It eyes were mad with bloodlust and as it screeched, it revealed several rows of sharp fangs, that dripped with poison.

"I know you" - said Vegeta just before a giant claw slapped him across the face. He was knocked back into a row of switched that jabbed into his back. The creature powered up with a howl, its aura was fierce and blood red. Vegeta eyes widened as he sensed it's terrifying power. Not only was it far more than what Vegeta had expected, it was so pure. Completely dark and pure energy.

But he too could power up. He freed himself from the wall and placed his feet steadily on the ground. He crossed his arms and let his yellow aura flare out, even stronger than the reptile. Quickly Vegeta's hair turned golden and his aura became larger. The reptile was still powering up, but impatiently Vegeta engaged it. Just as Vegeta reached it, the reptile finished its power-up.

With an iron fist the reptile knocked Vegeta away, as if he was just a small insect. But Vegeta was not one to give up. He bounced off the wall and was quickly back on the freaks tail. It effortlessly jumped out of the way and fired a ki ball in Vegeta's direction. The spiky haired saiyan managed to block just in the last second, but it still caused him to get send flying into a pile of rubble. Suddenly from beneath all of the small rocks a bright light shone. It forced itself out of every crevice and completely illuminated the room. With an even brighter light, the bricks were blown away as Vegeta emerged from the pile of rubble. His hair had tripled its length and now flowed down his back to just above his tailbone.

Vegeta spread his arms in a mocking fashion. "Your move, freak!" - Vegeta said in his usual rough manner. The creature hissed and looked at him with cruel eyes. "Long hair doesn't suit you" - it said with a mocking smile. "Would you look at that! The freak has a voice!" - Vegeta said and laughed. "I am no freak. Simply a manifestation of your subconscious" - the creature spoke in a voice that caused shivers down Vegeta's spine. "So you aren't even real?" - Vegeta asked with wide eyes.

The creature chuckled. "Oh, I am real. I am surprised you don't recognize me" - it said and slowly paced across the room in an impatient manner.

"Who are you?" - Vegeta asked.

"I am Navitas" - Navitas spoke with a hiss.

"Well Navitas! I guess I know what to carve on your tombstone!" - Vegeta said and smiled at his own comment. Navitas didn't react. Instead he launched himself at Vegeta and tried his best to land a punch. But it was to no avail, Vegeta dodged every single one. After a minute of dodging, Vegeta got bored and knocked it into the floor.

"Final Flash!" - Vegeta roared and a bright yellow beam erupted from his palms. It completely engulfed his enemy and Vegeta looked quite pleased when Navitas' ki disappeared. Vegeta descended to his base and landed on the floor. The second he landed, he began to doubt whether the fight had actually taken place. It seemed a bit farfetched that something from his dreams somehow manifested itself into existence. Just then Goku ran into the room with his arms full of food.

"Oh! You are okay!" - Goku said surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be?" - Vegeta asked angrily.

"I.. thought I sensed something" - Goku said slowly, and looked suspiciously at Vegeta.

"Well you were wrong. Is there something for me?" - Vegeta asked, and gestured to the food.

**On planet Caruna:**

When Vegito awoke it was still night. He felt strange. His body was completely rested and healed, but his head felt as if it had been bombed half to death, and it was still under attack. He tried to get up, but felt dizzy the moment he lifted his head. He yelped due to the pain, his head was causing him. Hogosha was just coming back from his trip, and just barely heard Vegito's cry.

He rushed inside, and saw that Vegito was awake. "Good, you are awake" - Hogosha said relieved and went over to the table. "Are you strong enough to teleport us back to earth?" - Hogosha asked hopefully.

"Yes. I think so" - Vegito said in a strained voice.

"We will leave first thing tomorrow, then"

"No. It has to be now. I am not sure how long they will hold out" - Vegito said with a slight smile.

"They?" - Hogosha asked wondering.

"It is a long story" - Vegito said.

"Very well then. I will go tell the elder that we are leaving" - Hogosha said and walked to the elders door. Racia was sleeping, but with a knock on his door, Hogosha had awakened him. Hogosha thanked him for his hospitality, and told him that their planet was save.

After the short goodbye, Hogosha walked into the main room again.

"Ready?" - Vegito asked. Hogosha nodded, grabbed the bag and placed his hand on Vegito's shoulder.

With a slight plop, they disappeared from the dimension forever. Free from Aku's rule, the Carunians and the Anu'Rac's managed a truce, the Carunian prisoners were released and Caruna returned to its previous peaceful state.

**Authors note:**

_22 chapters then! Actually, to tell the truth I have no idea how long this saga is going to be..._

_So Potestate means power in latin, and Navitas means energy._


	22. A Dream Come True, pt 1

**Episode 22 A Dream Come True, Part 1**

The fight had continued for a long time, but the heroes on earth all stood on the lookout and followed the battle with their senses. The fight had, had both ups and downs for both parts, but now it seemed that Vegito had gained a clear advantage. Goten suggested that Vegito had transformed into a new form of the super saiyan, but they had all dismissed it. The battle continued until, finally, Aku was defeated.

"Go dad!" - Goten shouted joyfully.

"Don't cheer. We don't know what will happen, now that Aku is dead" - Piccolo said quieting the half saiyan. They all concentrated on the dimension, but suddenly a giant outburst of power caused their senses to go berserk.

"What is that?" - Tien shouted as the immense power filled his mind.

"The power of the dragon has been unleashed. It is over" - Dende sighed. They all looked down and seemed heartbroken.

"No, wait! I feel... Like the power is being manipulated. Being pushed" - Dende said slowly, wondering if what he felt was true.

"It is Vegito! He is forcing the power back into the dragon balls!" - Dende shouted in joy. They all smiled as they realized that they may have a chance after all. Even Piccolo allowed himself a smirk. Suddenly Vegito's power disappeared.

"What happened? Did he die?" - Goten asked wondering.

"I think he just went unconscious. Don't worry our dad should be back soon!" - Gohan said, calming down his younger brother.

Despite what Gohan said, neither of them felt Vegito for a long time. Eventually Dende found some rooms for them, and everyone went to sleep.

Their sleep however was disturbed. A cry of pain shouted out over the lookout, followed by Hogosha's robotic voice.

"Dende! We need you" - The guardian of the dragon balls shouted.

Dende and Piccolo, who did not sleep, both came rushing out of the small palace. The others soon followed.

"Dad! Are you okay?" - Gohan said, as he and Goten rushed to his aid. He was squirming on the white tiles, and he looked like he was having some sort of seizure. Dende immediately tried to heal him, but it didn't work. "There is nothing to heal!" - Dende cried, as he felt something dark within Vegito and stepped back from the fusion's body.

**In Vegito's mind:**

Goku and Vegeta were both eating in their usual saiyan manner. Vegeta had noticed that the front of Goku's shirt was missing. He hadn't mentioned it yet, because ever since he had noticed it, his mouth had been full of delicious food.

"Mhmm... Dis.. fuut.. suar.. is... gut" - Goku said with his mouth full between bites. Vegeta nodded and took a bite out of piece of chicken. Once they were finished they both lay resting against a wall. "What happened to your shirt, Kakarot?" - Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"Oh... That. Well, while I was getting the food, I got in a fight with this weirdo. I am pretty sure it was my mind or this place, playing tricks on me, though" - Goku said and burped loudly.

"Why's that?" - Vegeta asked and his eyes narrowed.

"Well, that thing I was fighting. It was something from a dream of mine" - Goku said and looked at Vegeta as if he was going to mock him.

"Did you kill it?" - Vegeta asked in a breath.

"Yeah, I think... Why do you ask?" - Goku asked, suddenly he was the suspicious one.

"I fought someone too. Someone from a dream. A nightmare" - Vegeta said and looked at his feet.

"What?" - Goku erupted. Goku was about to say more, when two power levels appeared within their senses. Potestate, thought Goku. Navitas, thought Vegeta. They shared a look, then stormed off towards the powers. After rushing through the labyrinth of dark walls, they finally reached their destination. The two figures were smashing all kinds of structures. Some they blasted away, others they destroyed with their fists.

"They are tearing this place apart!" - Vegeta said angrily.

"No wonder Vegito isn't feeling too well" - Goku said and gestured to the giant screen that displayed Vegito on a white floor squirming around in pain. "What do you say we keep these creatures busy then?" - Vegeta asked and approached the two monsters.

"Hey! You two!" - Vegeta he shouted and sent a ki blast their way, to catch their attention.

They turned around and smiled. In a short time they had powered up, and the result left Vegeta speechless. How did this monster get so much stronger? Vegeta thought. Both Navitas and Potestate had nearly doubled their power.

"Why aren't you dead?" - Goku asked as he walked up to Vegeta's side.

"We don't die. We are, in many ways, not even alive" - Navitas spoke in his hissing voice.

"Then what are you?" - Vegeta erupted.

"Should I tell them, brother?" - Potestate asked the equally scary being next to itself. Navitas nodded. "Vegito defeated Aku. He tried to push the power of the dragon back into the dragon balls, but some of it managed to make its way into his body. That is us" - Potestate said in its gravelly voice.

"Normally inflicting a being like this is easy. But you two were here. So we took the form of some of your nightmares, to fight you most effectively" - Navitas finished its brother's story.

"What do you want with Vegito?" - Goku asked.

"Aku was useful. This one... Not so much. He is too difficult to control. So we are destroying him from the inside" - Potestate said, finished with a grin. Goku cast glance to the rubble, that the monsters had caused.

"That isn't going to happen" - Vegeta said and powered up to the third form of super saiyan, Goku quickly followed suit. "Aww.. That is cute. They think they stand a chance. Can't you sense it? We are much stronger now!" - Navitas said with a grin.

The hulking creature which seemed to resemble no living being, launched itself at Goku. While its lizard brother launched itself at Vegeta. Both Vegeta and Goku fought to the best of their ability, against the two monstrosities. Both fights were incredibly equal, and it seemed they could have gone on for hours. Somehow Vegeta managed to gain the upper hand for a second, and so he knocked Navitas into a wall. As soon as the reptile was out of sight, Vegeta stormed at Potestate. He wasn't going to help Goku too much, but since their fight was so equal, even just a little advantage could mean a lot. He reached Potestate, fist ready, and swung a mighty punch straight through Potestate.

At least that is how it looked. Potestate merely smiled and kicked Vegeta away. There was no sign of Vegeta's assault even hitting it, let alone penetrating its skin. "Oh, did we not mention? Only Goku can hurt me physically and only Vegeta can hurt Navitas physically" - Potestate said with a laugh. Vegeta smirked as he realized the meaning of the ghoul's words. "Galick Gun!" - Vegeta screamed and launched a bright red ki beam towards Potestate.

It connected beautifully with Potestate's side, and it caused it to get blown straight into a nearby wall. Vegeta's didn't have long time to be joyful, as Navitas had recovered and was chasing him down. Vegeta barely dodged a kick aimed for his gut, but his maneuver left him vulnerable to a left hook from Navitas. The punch shook Vegito's body, but he quickly recovered, blocked one of Navitas' hooks and then countered with a kick across its chest.

Potestate cried out in pain and frustration as Vegeta's beam had collided with its side. The split second allowed Goku to zoom in on his enemy and place a powerful knee straight into Potestate's abdomen. Potestate, however, would not let the onslaught continue, and so it send Goku flying with a kick to the saiyan's chest.

Vegeta continuously managed to push Navitas back. Although even in power, Vegeta's determination and experience managed to give him the upper hand. Vegeta cast a glance to the fight parallel to his own and noticed Goku was not faring so well. Although equal in terms of power, Goku didn't seem to be using all of his strength. "What are you doing Kakarot? We need to dispose of these freaks!" - Vegeta roared as he placed an incredibly powerful roundhouse kick to Navitas' chin.

"We can't kill them in here. And if we are not keeping them busy, then they will just terrorize Vegito's mind. Until they figure out a plan on the outside, we need to keep them busy" - Goku shouted back.

"Huh. I guess he is right. In that case, we should finish them. What do you say brother?" - Navitas asked its brother with a malicious smile.

"I like the way you think!" - Potestate said and grinned. The brothers disengaged their opponents and landed on the floor.

Their eyes glared simultaneously and then a bright flash blinded both Goku and Vegeta. When their vision returned. Both Navitas and Potestate were gone. Instead there stood only one fighter.

He was much taller than both Navitas and Potestate, and twice as terrifying. He had the body figure of Potestate, a hulking figure with long limbs. But his skin was scaled just as Navitas. He had long claws, but no fangs. His eyes were red and seemed as deep as a sea of blood.

"Ha! If you had a chance before, then it is all gone now!" - the creature spoke in a loud voice.

"They... fused" - Goku said with wide eyes.

"Do you sense it's power? It is... amazing" - Vegeta said astounded.

**On earth:**

Vegito slowly opened his eyes. "Hey... How are you guys doing?" - Vegito said as he tried to get back up. Surprisingly he managed to get all the way back to his feet. "You... are standing" - Dende said astounded.

"Yeah. I guess I am. I am not feeling too well, however" - Vegito said with a slight grin.

"What is wrong? Did Aku do something to you?" - Gohan asked worried.

"No. I did this to myself. Not on purpose, though. When I tried to force the power back into the dragon balls, I couldn't control it all. Thus, some of it made its way into me. Now it is tearing me apart from the inside" - Vegito said.

"While I am still conscious, we should wish Trunks back" - Vegito said and walked over to Hogosha. Hogosha nodded and spread the balls onto the white tiles of the lookout.

"Is this really the best time?" - Dende asked.

"If I don't survive... I want to see my son alive one more time" - Vegito said.

Dende nodded and lifted his arms over the dragon balls. "Great Shenron! Arise!" - Dende shouted and from the balls a giant dragon spurred. The sky went dark and a green drake filled the sky. "Speak your wish mortals! You have one wish remaining!" - Shenron said in his booming voice.

"How come we only have one?" - Uub pondered.

"I guess it counted the one Aku made in the other dimension" - Hogosha theorized.

"Could you bring the one called Trunks back to life?" - Dende asked as respectfully as he could.

"That is well within my power. Your wish has been granted" - Shenron said just before he disappeared. The dragon balls glowed, then they shot off in seven different directions.

"Trunks!" - Vegito shouted and limped his way into the palace. Before he was there, Trunks had made his way outside.

"Dad? No..." - Trunks said in a confused manner.

"Our dad fused to save your life! They went back to Caruna, beat Aku and brought back the dragon balls" - Goten explained.

"So... You are Vegito..." - Trunks said realizing who was standing in front of him, as a response Vegito smiled.

"How come the power is affecting you negatively, when it helped Aku?" - Piccolo asked, disrupting the sentimental moment.

"Aku harnessed the power and let it become a part of him. But for some reason this energy does not like my body. When I absorbed it, I tried my hardest not to reject, so instead, it rejected me" - Vegeta explained.

"Now... I need to get off this planet" - Vegito said.

"What? Why?" - Uub asked surprised.

"For now the energy is preoccupied. But soon it will be free. After that it will destroy me and be released onto the world. If I am on some distant planet it will take a while before it hurts anyone" - Vegito said and placed his fingers on his forehead. He waved, then disappeared in a flash.

He appeared on a hilly planet mostly covered in lush green grass. There were no chirps of birds in the air and no wind, it was completely silent. "Argh! What are you doing here!" - the elder kai cried, noticing Vegito in front of him. During the fight with Majin Buu the supreme kai's planet had been mostly destroyed, but after lots of effort and work, it was finally repaired. The elder kai had been staring into a crystal ball, while Kibito Kai was reading a book.

"Vegito? What are you doing here?" - Kibito kai asked.

"You said you were going to 'some distant planet'! Not ours!" - the elder kai nearly screamed.

"Sorry. It was the only place I could think of" - Vegito said apologizing.

"Plus. I thought you may know of some way to fight this power?" - Vegito asked hopefully.

"Afraid not. We never busied ourselves much with the dragon powers. We figured the namekians had it under control" - Kibito Kai said.

"Oh well. Hopefully, since it is only a fraction of the dragon powers, it will only affect this corner of the galaxy" - Vegito said as he shrugged.

"Well... I suppose it could happen. But even then..." - Kibito kai began, but when Vegito fell unconscious to the floor, he stopped.

"What is happening?" - Kibito kai asked desperately.

"Looks like Goku and Vegeta couldn't hold up any longer" - the elder kai said and walked to Vegito.

"There is not much we can do now. It will not take long before Vegito will be all gone" - the elder spoke in a wise voice.

**Authors note:**

_I think the plot in this episode was a bit thin, but I couldn't think of any way to progress with the story._

_Anyways, next couple of week is exams for me, so I am going to be a bit busy. Luckily I was smart and have already written the next chapter, so there will be no delay._


	23. A Dream Come True, pt 2

**Episode 23 A Dream Come True, Part 2**

"Ha! Just so you know who killed you, my name is Posset" - the incredible creature said in a hissing voice. In a flash, Posset had appeared behind them, and with two quick swoops, Goku and Vegeta were both on the floor. Posset and smiled and walked over to the already trashed corner of the dark room.

With huge energy blast he destroyed even more of what was left of Vegito's mind. "HAHAHA! In just a few minutes I will be free!" - the horrific monster exclaimed. As Posset slammed another fist the black abyss a sudden bright light seeped out between the brick and shone him in his face.

"I have done it! I am free!" - Posset cried with a smile on his lips.

**On the kai planet:**

The elder kai stumbled back as a light erupted from Vegito's chest. "It is happening! This is it" - he said as he began to run away. Vegito exploded in a blinding flash. Both of the kai's were knocked off their feet due to the sheer size of the blast. As the explosion resided, the kai's dared to look back at where Vegito had been. Three figures were lying in the crater.

"Goku? Vegeta?" - Kibito kai asked surprised.

"Who is the last guy?" - the elder kai asked, just as baffled as the younger kai. None of them had expected this outcome. They both walked closer to the crater and saw what was lying in the crater. They faces were suddenly etched with terror, but as the person got up, they were even more scared.

"I guess, it literally split Vegito apart..." - Kibito kai said in amazement.

When the young god sensed the creatures power, he realized there would nothing they could do without Goku and Vegeta.

"Elder kai! Wake those two up! I will distract that freak!" - he shouted and in a flash, he was at full power. The fused god fired a beam from his hands, it was nothing compared to Posset's incredible strength, but since the monster was still recovering it did more damage than it would have done otherwise.

Posset was send flying over the landscape, and Kibito kai quickly pursued. He landed as many punches as he could, but as soon Posset recovered from Kibito kai's beam, he grabbed Kibito kai at his shoulders.

"Come on... Get back up!" - elder kai said as he shook Vegeta. He moved slightly at the elder kai's efforts, but it didn't take long before he was fully awake. "Ugh.. What is going on? Elder kai?" - Vegito asked surprised. "Yes it is me. Now go help Kibito kai!" - elder kai shouted and signaled to the battle.

Vegeta quickly soared into the fight and tried to help Kibito kai, but by the time Vegeta was there Kibito kai was face down on the ground. The old god had reached Goku and tried his best to wake him up. "Goku! Goku! Get up!" - he shouted at Goku's unconscious face. "Mhmmm... Steak.. What?" - Goku mumbled as he woke up.

"What is going on?" - Goku asked and quickly got to his feet. "I'll explain later. Help Vegeta now!" - said the elder kai and gestured to the fight at hand. The young kai had fallen and Vegeta was sizing up his enemy. He and Goku had already seen his power first hand, but somehow it seemed different now. "Well Vegeta are you just going to stand there?" - Posset asked.

"I guess I will have to take matters into my own hands in that case!" - Posset shouted and launched at Vegeta. Just before Posset reached him, Vegeta transformed into super saiyan 3. With his now long golden hair flowing down his back, he caught the nightmare's fist. "You are weaker" - Vegeta said simply, before back handing Posset away. Vegeta soared after him, and before Posset hit the ground, Vegeta had reached him. The saiyan kicked him into the air, but it didn't take long before Posset regained control of his flight, as he did he launched a giant ki beam from his palms towards Vegeta. "Endless Nightmare" - Posset cried as the black energy poured from his palms.

When it reached Vegeta, he brought up his arms to block it at the very last second. It collided with his raised arms with an enormous shockwave. But Vegeta did not relent. He pushed against the assault and got closer and closer to Posset. "NO! I was much stronger than you!" - Posset screamed and cancelled his attack.

Vegeta merely smirked. "Not anymore!" - Vegeta said with a smirk. Vegeta appeared behind Posset and smashed his fist straight into Posset protruding backbone. A cry of pain escaped the nightmare's lips, as a loud crack sounded from his back. Vegeta then continued his assault with powerful kick to Posset's ribs.

"I don't get it. He was much stronger earlier!" - Goku said. Kibito kai had gotten back on his feet and had stumbled over to Goku. "Heh. I am glad it worked" - the god spoke in cracked voice.

"What worked?" - Goku asked surprised.

"The elder kai taught me a way to lock away a person's power. It seemed it worked" - Kibito said, with a hint of pride.

"That is amazing! Is it permanent?" - Goku asked, intrigued about the technique.

"As long as I can keep the spell up, then yeah" - Kibito kai said.

"What? You!" - Posset cried. Apparently he had overheard them.

With a roar of anger, Posset launched himself towards Kibito kai. The kai was too surprised to even move, and so, when Posset reached him, his chest was penetrated by Posset's fist.

As if the energy had been trapped inside Kibito kai, Posset's power suddenly rose. "Hahaha! Yes! I am strong!" - Posset said in a mad voice. Goku realized that Vegeta was outmatched and flew up to help him. "No! I will finish this!" - Vegeta shouted at Goku.

"But... He is much stronger than you!" - Goku said, trying to appeal to Vegeta's logical side.

"I should have weakened him enough earlier, to defeat him" - Vegeta said. Goku shook his head and took off, to let Vegeta fight on his own. Instead he went to help Kibito kai. He had been death on the spot, and as a result a yellow ring of light was forming above his head, and floated just a few inches above his head.

"What happened?" - The now deceased kai asked.

"Posset killed you" - Goku said and helped the kai get back on his feet.

"Oh.. That is okay. As a kai, it doesn't really make that big of difference" - The younger kai shrugged. The elder kai had walked up to them to spectate the fight. "Vegeta will not defeat him. Although Posset did get weakened by their earlier fight it was nowhere near enough" - the elder kai said, in a calm voice.

"Then I will have to step in" - Goku said cheerfully.

"Hmm... I don't think you can beat him either, he is still incredibly strong" - the elder kai said as he shook his head.

**On earth:**

Uub was worried. He didn't want his master to die. Although he probably couldn't do much to help Vegito, he wasn't helping anyone by staying here anyway. Goten and Gohan had both gone home, and so had Trunks. But he could not go home. Goku was his home, if he died, then he would have nothing.

"I am going to help" - Uub said to no one in particular.

"Why? I don't think there is much you can do" - Dende asked.

"Perhaps not much. But here I can't do anything at all! I might as well try to help" - Uub answered and prepared himself for instant transmission.

"I am going as well" - Piccolo said stepping forward and placed his hand upon Uub's shoulder.

"You sure?" - Uub asked.

"I am sure" - Piccolo answered.

"Alright. Then I just need to find Vegito's energy. Wait... That isn't Vegito. That is Goku!" - Uub exclaimed happily, then he and Piccolo disappeared.

**On the kai's planet:**

Vegeta was using every extent of his power fighting Posset, but for every strike he dodged, two strikes hit him. He was slowly running out of energy, and Posset was only toying with him. The large monster's aggressive fighting style had forced Vegeta to fight defensively, something that was unlike the saiyan prince. With a powerful upper-cut, Vegeta was sent flying into the air. Posset pursued him into the sky and when he reached Vegeta, he kicked him back into the ground.  
"And now it ends! Endless Nightmare!" - Posset cried firing his giant dark beam towards Vegeta. Vegeta was just getting on his feet when the beam collided with him.

"Vegeta!" - Goku cried as the giant beam obliterated, where Vegeta had just stood. When the dust settled Vegeta was surprisingly still standing. His body was bruised and in certain places covered in blood. "You think you can kill me that easily? Think again, freak!" - Vegeta shouted and launched himself at Posset.

After Posset's beam Vegeta's power had significantly dropped. When he reached his opponent, Posset effortlessly knocked him out of the way. The prince collided with the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Guess you are up Goku!" - Posset said with a sadistic smirk.

Just when Goku was about to join the fight Uub and Piccolo appeared right behind him.

"Uub? Piccolo? What are you doing here?" - Goku asked in genuine amazement.

"You think I would let you fight this guy all by yourself?" - Uub asked with a joyful smile on his face.

"Guess you are right. But if things start to look bad, get yourself out of here!" - Goku said seriously

"Of course. But let me fight him first. Then you can have a go afterwards" - Uub said and powered up completely.

Goku nodded, as Uub surged in towards Posset.

"Who are you? Why should I fight you?" - Posset asked in a mocking manner. Instead of answering Uub launched himself at Posset, he charged his fist and sent it forward with all his strength. But it went straight through Posset's body.

"Oh, I guess I should have told you, only Goku and Vegeta can hurt me physically" - Posset said and backhanded Uub away.

"Well, that is an unfair advantage" - Uub said. "So what do you say we tip the scales a little more in my favor?" - Uub asked with a smirk.

He placed his arms at his sides and began to power up further. After a few seconds he began his transformation, as before his body changed and morphed in a painful manner, but it didn't last long before the transformation was finished. Uub opened his pitch black eyes and stared at Posset with a glare that glowed with power.

This time Uub did not attempt to fight Posset physically, instead he fired hundreds of ki blasts at Posset. The nightmare tried his best to dodge them all, but only evaded about half of them, the rest collided painfully with his body. When all the blasts had dissipated, Uub was gone.

"Where did you go?" - Posset roared angrily.

"Right here" - Uub said calmly from behind Posset.

A giant ki beam erupted from Uub's palms and it hit Posset square in the back. The monster was sent flying forwards, but quickly steadied his flight and turned to face Uub.

"Alright. No more games" - Posset said and began to power up. His aura flared out and his power climbed much higher than Uub's. When his power up was finished, his power was about double of Uub's.

"Uub! You can't fight him anymore! Let me step in!" - Goku shouted up at Uub. Even though his student was currently stronger than Goku, due to the physical contact disadvantage, Uub could not hope to fight Posset. Uub was about to answer, but that split second distraction was enough for Posset. In a flash he was behind Uub, where he sent hundreds of fist into Uub's unprotected back.

Then he sent Uub into the ground with a powerful kick. When Uub crashed into the ground, he was unconscious. Posset charged up a ki beam and prepared to send it straight at Uub. With Posset's power advantage there was no way he would survive a hit like that.

Just before Posset fired the beam Goku managed to reach Posset hit him straight in the jaw with a powerful punch. "Your fight is with me now!" - Goku said heroically. He transformed into super saiyan 3 and leaped towards Posset. When he reached him, Goku was knocked away.

"I will fight you later Goku. First I need to finish this kid off!" - Posset said cruelly.

"Endless Nightmare!" - he cried and the ki beam surged from his palms.

Piccolo did not know Uub very well, but he wasn't just going to stand there watching as Uub died. So in an act of heroism he threw himself in front of the blast.

"Piccolo!" - Goku shouted as he saw who had saved his students life. As the dust settled, you could see what kind of damage, that had been caused to Piccolo body. His body looked nothing like it had before, and it was clear that even with his namekian regeneration, he would not survive.

"You monster!" - Goku roared and fired his signature Kamehameha at Posset.

In the last second Posset managed to bring up his arms to block it. When Goku let off his attack, Posset charged in at him. Goku was surprised by his opponents sudden aggressive assault, and so he was caught off guard. Posset placed a powerful fist straight into Goku's stomach causing him to cough up blood. Then he smashed his hands into Goku's neck which caused the saiyan to cry out in pain.

"You are too weak Goku. Give up!" - Posset cried as he lifted Goku up by his neck.

"Ugh... Never!" - Goku said with clenched teeth, and blasted Posset straight in his face, which caused him to drop Goku. Goku landed on the ground with a loud thud. Posset landed next to him and smashed his foot into Goku's abdomen. He picked Goku up and threw him into a large hill about a hundred yards away.

"Endless Nightmare!" - shouted Posset as his beam collided with the hill. It exploded in a huge cloud of dirt and rubble. The cloud dissipated, revealing a severely beat up Goku. His clothes were torn, scratches and cuts covered his skin and he was bleeding from several places on his body.

Uub had awakened and was just getting onto his feet.

"Goku, no!" - Uub said as he saw the condition Goku was in.

Uub knew he could do nothing to help Goku now, he knew he just needed to get Vegeta and himself as far away as possible. The two dead kai's watched as he stumbled over to Vegeta and they disappeared in a flash.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" - Goku screamed and launched his signature beam from his hands. It zoomed in on Posset, but as it reached him, he simply knocked it away.

"No! I can't lose!" - Goku cried.

"It is too late Goku. Now you die!" - Posset shouted and flew towards Goku. When he reached him, his fist flew through the saiyans stomach. Goku fell to the ground, with a hole through his stomach, barely clinging onto life.

Goku looked up at Posset with hazy eyes. He had felt Uub and Vegeta's energies disappear, and was glad Uub had, had the sense to save himself and Vegeta.

Posset was just about to finish Goku off for good, but something stopped him. An invisible force held him in place. Suddenly a fighter soared through the air knocked the nightmare away. Just as Goku was slipping into the sweet release of death, a soothing voice whispered something in his ear.

"We will take it from here" - it said as Goku closed his eyes for the last time.

**On earth:**

When Uub and Vegeta had appeared on the lookout Dende had quickly healed them. Vegeta had silently left for Capsule Corp. but Uub had stayed, since he had no idea of where else to go, his life for the last seven years had been with Goku, and now he was gone. Vegeta was flying through the air, when suddenly a voice sounded in his head.

"Ehm.. Can you hear me?" - Piccolo's voice sounded in his head. Vegeta was just about to answer when suddenly, another voice answered for him.

"I hear you Piccolo" - Gohan voice answered Piccolo's question.

"What is this?" - Vegeta asked.

"I am talking to you through King kai" - Piccolo said.

"What happened to dad and you?" - Goten asked, fearing the answer.

"Vegeta, Goku, Uub and myself went to defeat this thing called Posset"

"Piccolo died saving my life, and Goku..." - Uub began, but stopped mid sentence.

"He didn't make it" - Piccolo finished.

"Did... You kill that thing?" - Trunks asked.

"No. But someone did. I can't tell you who just yet. But you will know in time" - Piccolo said mysteriously.

"They asked me to make sure that you all train. Train as hard as you can. Because this Posset... is only the beginning" - Piccolo said.

**Authors note:**

_So yeah, that is it folks! Saga 1 has officially ended. This last chapter... I personally think it is one of the worst in the saga. I rewrote it 4 times, but I couldn't get it to sound just right. So, even if it isn't perfect, this will have to do. _

_About saga 2. I have already started to write it, but I am not sure whether I should start uploading. You see I am estimating for saga 2, to be about 40 chapters. Since I upload a chapter a week, and the chapters for saga would be even longer, it would be more than a 40 week project. That is a fairly huge project to start. And if I have to be completely honest, I doubt that I will still be interested in writing this story, in 40 weeks. So yeah... Still haven't decided yet._


End file.
